Hero Vigilante
by Black Wolf Chics
Summary: Seq. to D. Misconcptn. A killer is devastating Japan and chaos is all around them once again. Luna, determined to find her past, discovers a secret that could tear her world apart. Can they bear to find the truth?
1. Intro

BW2I can't believe I'm doing this. . . .

LiWhat?

BW2Huh?

Li What can't you believe that you're doing?

BW2 Oh! This; I can't believe I'm doing this.

EriolWhat? This is nothing but a blank screen with a few lines written on it. This is nothing major.

MeilinBAKA! By the time this is all documented it won't be a blank screen with a few lines on it. Mou . .

EriolWell what else am I supposed to say? It's the beginning of the story!

BW2I was talking about this sequel. As my friend V Wan said: " You're not even finished with the first one and you're already thinking of doing a sequel sheesh" I believe that's what she said to me.

TomoyoWell, I think she did have a point. There's no point sitting here scrunching your forehead into knots trying to think of a way to kick this off.

BW2SIGH It's not that. I already know where I want to go with this, I even sat down and wrote down a few points here and there trying to see if it worked for me instead of just letting the ideas float around in the big nothing of my brain.

EriolShe's just a little upset. She did an internet IQ Test yesterday and she's been miserable even since.

BW2I AM NOT BRAIN DEAD! I don't believe in those things anyway.

LiYeah but the shoe would be on the other foot if she got a high score right?

BW2Glarring Exmay on an Fightay I think.

LiYou take one of my star moments away and I'll sue. Glarring

BW2 Sue away big shot. I have about twenty-five cents in my pikachu money box. You can have it.

LeikoWow. She has more than me.

BW2Really?

LeikoYep. Everything went on my club.

JamieAlong with all of my money I might add.

AstalCan we move it along please. I'm getting bored.

BW2Anyway, like I was saying, I have been a little down since that cough stupid test cough. But that won't stop me from doing this sequel. I want to do it and I have the story already planned and mapped out - err - ok, maybe some of it. I admit, that when it comes to story writing I do my thing - that's right - I wing it. I let the story go where it will and let fate do the rest. Not always happy with the results and I tweak it when I don't like it, but what you get is what my fingers type and my brain off in the clouds. Scary huh?

Torishakes head You are so hopeless.

BW2 Yep. My old English teacher would end up in a dead faint if she knew my lack of direction and organisation. But I haven't disappointed my reviewers yet - I hope. No one has said anything to me so far so I guess I might be doing something right.

LiWe hope. smirks

BW2Hush. Anyway, I know you're all wondering where the hell the story is so I won't keep you for much longer. I'd just like to say that I know some of you may have been disappointed by the lack of romance between our famous young lovers, I personally am a sucker for a good s+s fanficion in the first installment. Well don't fret. I will not let you down in this one. It's going to be hard, but I will remain strong and vigilent.

JamieGeez, you'd think she was getting ready to tackle the world or something.

BW2Well I am in a way, sort of. I want people to read my stories and enjoy them, to walk away and remember them and hopefully, be able to laugh at the antics of some of my characters. Through stories, a person can be immortal for as long as the book or text is remembered. A person can live forever in the words of story. That's my philosophy. I read that in a book once and it's stuck with me ever since because I believe that it is true.

JiangListen missy, are we any closer to the beginning of this or what? I have a business to run, and I aint gettin any younger.

BW2Pushy lot aren't you? Fine, I get the point. . . . . . Oh crap!

AllWHAT!

BW2Sheepishly I have to go and cook dinner. Everyone falls over anime syle groaning

BW2Rubbing the back of her head, smiling Sor-ry!

MeilinSomeone call my contractor! I want to know if this is legal!

Tori If you want me, I'll be in my trailer.

BW2Tori? You don't have a trailer. Unfortunately, you're not that privileged.

ToriSo? I always wanted to say that.

Meilinblinks That's it! Get my lawyer on the phone! I want heads to roll! I'm working with a bunch of morons!

LiKindly repeat that cousin.

Meilin With pleasure Xiao Lang. Where the hell is my cell phone!

AstalTo Jamie I'll knock her out, you bag her and truss her up like a Christmas pig. Got it?

JamieGot it. nods

BW2I don't own CCS or any of it's charactes, except my own. Please be kind to this humble writer and review. I'm looking forward to seeing what you think.

Tameika 


	2. Chapter 1

Hero Vigilante - Chapter One

Ok, here it goes. . .

1 Year Later . . .

The trees along the street stirred and danced crazily in the wind stimulated from the black helicopter hovering nearby. Red and blue lights danced across the houses and apartments across the street as police and investigators alike, walked around doing their jobs. Yellow tape blocked off the front stoop of a building and like the trees, danced in the wind from the helicopter.

A huge spotlight scanned the area from the black chopper and people darted back as another car arrived on the scene, a man getting on in his time, stepping out of the car. His hair whipped around on his head and he cursed. He reached back into his car and brought the CB to his mouth.

" Kingston! Get that bloody over-grown pigeon back up into the air! You're driving me nuts down here! "  
" Yes sir. Over. " came back through the speakers.

Mumbling under his breath as the black chopper glided back into the air, Detective, Sergeant Kale Brody made his way under the yellow tape and up into the apartment building. He stopped when he walked into the room where forensics where taking photos of the crime scene. He let out a long, slow whistle as was his way of dealing with surprises of this kind.

A young woman layed sprawled on the carpet, her soft green eyes starring glassily up at the ceiling. A thin trickle of blood drying on her chin from her mouth. Her blonde hair mattered and coated in blood from the stain on the floor beneath her. She was laying in a manner that was obvious that she had stumbled and then had collapsed. She had been surprised - from behind.

" Oh boy. " Kale sighed and stepped closer flashing his badge at the team of forensics. " What happened here? "  
" We aren't completely sure. " a young man stepped up beside him. " None of the neighbours heard or saw anything. "  
" Break in? " Kale asked.  
" Looking into it. " the young man replied. " She missed her dinner appointment with the Kinsley's next door and they came over to see if she was alright and found her like this. They rang in immediately and they're giving their statements now. "

Kale nodded and stepped around the young woman's body and looked down for any clue as to what might have happened.

" Such as shame . . " he trailed off shaking his head. " Clear this up as quickly as you can. "  
" Yes sir. " the young man replied.

" Sir, " another young officeer stepped into the room. " I think you better come look at this. "

Frowning, Kale looked at the young officer beside him and then to the one in the doorway. Following the young man down the stairs and stepping out into the cold air of the night, Kale looked at the young man beside him.

" Down there sir. " Kale turned and looked down the street.

" Dear God . . " his eyes widened.

A block down the road, more red and blue lights flashed, a young man putting the tape around the stoop of another building, and starring further than that, another familar scene was unfolding, tape going up around another set of apartments.

" It would seem that someone has been very busy . . " Kale noted under his breath with anger starting to burn.  
" If the press get hold of this sir - "  
" You leave the press to me. " Kale snapped. " I'll handle it. I want this kuso yaro caught. Is that clear! "  
" We'll do our best. "  
" Call me if anything else comes up. " Kale tossed over his shoulder and walked back to his car.

The Next Day

We've been here before.

The sun was shinning, another year, another beautiful spring. The two story yellow house stood against the backdrop of the clear blue sky. There were no clouds in sight. Inside, a young, vibrant nineteen year old bounded down the stairs and called out her morning greeting as she had been doing since she was old enough to be able to speak it.

Three men looked up and smiled at her in return.

" Good morning Sakura-chan. " they said in union.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened in delight as she saw her brother and his friend Julian.

" Julian! " she smiled brightly, her eyes glowing brightly with happiness. The tall, dark man beside him snorted in disgust.  
" You'd think being her brother, she'd save greetings like that for me, especially since I haven't seen the squirt in almost two months. " Tori said dryly sipping his coffee.  
" Onii-chan! Mou! " Sakura pouted angrily. "It's not my fault I like Julian more than you. At least he isn't always cranky and annoying. " she hugged Julian tightly before she sat down at the table.  
" You hear that Julian, from now on we're mortal enemies. My own imouta, picking my own friend over me. "  
" Well I am more likeable. " Julian said smiling fondly at Sakura. Tori's eyes widened in surprise.  
" Well I be damned. " he muttered.

" Pancakes Sakura-chan? " Aiden asked.  
" Hai. " she smiled accepting her breakfast.  
" You look happy this morning Sakura-chan. " Julain said smiling eating his fourth helping of breakfast.  
" Arigato Julian. " she replied and smiled at her father.  
" Yeah must be the new hairstyle or something. The squirt isn't usually this happy. Something must be up. "

Sakura fingered her short locks that swept her shoulders and shrugged.

" Maybe it's because of my date with Thomas this morning. "  
" So he finally won you over hey squirt? " Tori asked flicking the paper. Sakura's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
" Why are you taking it so calmly. Why aren't you raising the roof? "  
" I trust you. " Tori replied surprising everyone.  
" Who are you and where is the real Tori? " Sakura demanded. Tori shrugged trying to contain his smile. " Make sure you have a good time. " Sakura gulped down the last of her juice eyeing him over the rim of her glass.  
" I'll see you later. Ja! " she ran out of the room and the door slammed closed seconds later.

" That was certainly kind of you Tori. " Julian said pouring the last of the juice into his glass.  
" Oh, I wasn't being kind. I just know that it won't last. So I know Sakura-chan is in good hands. "  
" Tori. " Aiden chided as he cleaned up the breakfast table.  
" Hey leave that Mr Avalon, " Julian said. " I'll clean it up. Don't you have a conference to get to? "  
" Oh damn. " Aiden said looking at his watch. " I completely forgot about that. I better get a move on. "  
" Want some help Tou-san? " Tori asked.  
" Iie. I should be home later tonight. Make sure Sakura-chan gets home before dark. "  
" She's nineteen Tou-san. " Tori said fingering the paper and turning the page. Aiden rose his eyebrows at Tori.

" I'll be making sure she's home before that. " he replied calmly.

It was only after Aiden had left and the breakfast table cleared that Julian turned on the tv to see the news. He stopped dead when he saw what the news was on and Tori dropped the paper and was out of his chair and standing beside him watching, his face full of shock.

. . late last night three woman were murdered in cold blood in their apartments in down town Tomoeda. They were discovered several minutes apart. There was no sign of break-in or forced entry. How the killer managed to get in still remains a mystery to Detective, Sergeant Kale Brody of Tokyo Police Department.

'We're dealing with it. Forensics are doing their bit and then when they have the results, they'll hand over their reports and we will take it from there. '

This is the first major felony to occur since the trial of Mr Yoishi Morimoto 12 months ago. Will this be the beginning of something even more sinister than Morimoto?

Tune in for updates on our twelve o'clock special. I'm Tanaka Youksou.

" Where did Sakura-chan say she was going again? " Tori whispered unable to speak.

Other side of Tomoeda . .

Sakura glanced over her shoulder once more and swore she saw the shadow again. It couldn't be happening again could it? She thought they had given that up several months ago when she hadn't biten.

" Something wrong Sakura-chan? " Sakura looked back at the guy beside her forcing a smile.  
" Iie. I just thought I saw someone I knew. "  
" You've been doing it almost all day. Is someone following us? "  
" No, no. Sumenisen. " she waved his concern away. " Have you ever had that feeling like someone is watching you? "  
" Once before. " Thomas replied looking behind them.  
" I'm sure it's just my over-creative imagination playing tricks on me. I should stop listening to Niki's stories. "

He smiled for the first time since the conversation began.

" I take it you were listening to one of her new ideas for her new horror? " Sakura grimanced.  
" Unfortunately, yes. "  
" You don't like horror stories? Movies even? "  
" Not even ghost stories. " she replied smiling ruefully. " I run away as fast as I can. "

He smiled and they walked together down the walkway watching everyone as they went about their business. They made their way to a small park and sat down together.

" I've had fun today Avalon-chan. " Thomas said taking her hand. Sakura blushed and ducked her head shyly.  
" I've had fun too. You're a great guy. "  
" I want to see more of you. " Thomas lifted her chin and the blush deepened.  
" Well all you have to do is ask. " Sakura replied and smiled.

Thomas smiled and leant in closer and Sakura lifted her mouth ready for the kiss she knew had been coming all day. Her eyes flickered to the city-scape behind him and she gasped jerking back before their lips brushed. Thomas frowned and turned to see what had the colour draining out of her face. He saw the news report and his eyebrows lifted.

" Oh my God. " Sakura breathed standing up and walking closer trying to catch the words.  
" Sakura? " Thomas asked coming up behind her.  
" When did it happen? " Sakura asked starring at the huge screen up on the building.  
" Last night. " Thomas replied. " It was on this morning as well. Looks like they must have come up with something for it to be this big. "

Sakura turned and looked at him.

" Aren't you concerned? " she asked. " I mean, that happened here in down-town Tomoeda, so close to home. Aren't you the least bit concerned or afraid? "  
" I admit that it is a bit of a shock but we live in the other side of Tomoeda. We're safe Sakura. "  
" Never think that you are safe. " Sakura said and turned back to the screen trying to ignore his surprise.  
" I think you're maybe taking this to heart Sakura-chan. Come on. Lets go to the mall or something. "

She let him lead her away and couldn't get the images out of her head.

'Remember . . . ' whispered through the breeze making her shiver.

Detective, Sergeant Kale Brody sat at his desk, in his office, with several reports layed in front of him. And none of them made any sense.

1st Victum

Gender:Female Name: Tanya Jameston Description:Blonde hair, green eyes, 5'7, slight build Age: 25 years old Found: In apartment on Third Street, Tomoeda, Japan Injuries:Knife wounds to the lower and upper back. Bleed to death. No other injuries reported

2nd Victum

Gender:Female Name:Pansy Peterson Description:Red hair, gray eyes, 6'2, meduim build Age:20 years old Found:Apartment on Third Street, Tomoeda, Japan Injuries:Tendons cut at the back of left and right knees. Throat slit

Third Victum

Gender:Female Name:Feimei Ayanami Description:Black hair, green eyes, 5'9, average build Age:18 years old Found:Apartment on Third Street, Tomoeda, Japan Injuries:Suffication via plastic bag wrapped around victums head. Signs of struggle, but no clue to suspect

Was the only clues to this case the street and the gender?

Sighing, Kale Brody sat back and starred out the window. He'd been racking his brains for over sixteen hours and not one ounce of progress had been made. How did someone get into the apartments and commit the crime without anyone noticing?

But someone had seen who had commited the crime. And she was preparing to run.

Luna Mikasukigata had been walking around trying to clear her head the night before, when she had seen the strange man lurking around the apartment blocks and had ducked into the shadows watching him. She'd watched as the man had rang the bell and had been admitted. Something told her to leave, but she stayed where she was, her feet rooted to the floor.

He emerged several minutes later and had progressed down the street looking up and down the street before doing the same thing with two more apartments. She caught a glimpse of his face and frowned. She knew that face. It was familar. Time must have escaped her, because the next thing she knew, red and blue lights were flashing everywhere and police were scrambling all over the apartment building up the road. The first one that the man had gone into.

She knew then what had happened and she felt sick. She stuck to the shadows as she bolted back to the small, run down apartment that she had secured for herself after the trial 12 months earlier. She locked the door behind her and set up the small alarm system she had concocted from scratch.

She stayed awake for most of the night unable to sleep and wondered at the poor people that hadn't deserved such a fate. When the first news report came on she listened going cold. Murdered in cold blood. She knew then, at that moment, that she couldn't stay here while all this was going on. Wasn't she always saying that she was going to in search of her family? The ones that had died mysteriously almost at her birth. It was time to put actions to her words. But she couldn't leave straight away, oh no, only the foolish would try to attract the attention of the cops. If she tried bolting, they'd pick it up and her butt would land in the interview room.

No, she would wait for as long as she could.

Sakura finished her date with Thomas and leant against the door and sighed as she listened to him walk away. How could such a terrible thing happen to those women? Suddenly the door flew open and she stumbled back and was caught in her Onii-chan's arms.

" Good. You're home. " he said and dragged her inside. " I was getting worried. "  
" You saw the news? " Sakura asked when she was once again standing straight.  
" Hai. We saw it this morning after you had left. Did you kiss him? " Tori suddenly demanded.  
" What business would it be of yours anyway nii-chan? " she said and then sighed. " But you already know that I didn't because you were watching out the window. "

" I told you she would see you. " came Julian's voice from the proximity of the kitchen.

Tori grumbled under his breath and Sakura had to smile. She patted him on the shoulder and made her way up the stairs.

" I'm going to have a shower and then I will come down and help Julian with dinner. " she paused on the stairs.  
" Try not to eat everything on me Julian! " she called and the carried on upstairs when she heard:  
" I'll try not to Sakura-chan! "

Shanghai

A fist slammed down on the desk with such a thudd that the coffee cup jumped, coffee spilling over the rim. Amber eyes bore with such fury that they seemed to glow with heat.

" I don't need a replacement! " Li yelled, trying to contain his fury, but failing. " Especially not him. "  
" Since Mr Osakii's is unavailable due to his honeymoon Mr Li, I suggest you get use to the idea of someone taking his place until he returns. "  
" But - "  
" No but's. The sign on your office clearly states: Osakii & Li. Not - Li Uno. " Jhiang replied calmly.  
" To hell with the sign on my door. I'll get it changed. I am not working with him. Not in this life time. "  
" Then consider this the next lifetime, because I said you are working with Hiragizawa and that is final! "  
" But - " Li tried and missed the redness forming around Jhiang's neck.  
" It is FINAL! " Jhiang roared back. " I do not need some sassy assed punk coming in here telling me how to run my office. What I say goes, because in this lifetime, I overule you. Is that clear! "

Li's eyes narrowed.

" I'll rebel. " " Then you'll find your ass out on the street with a 'redundant'sign around your neck. Now get out of here and stop wasting my time. Put all that negativity into something productive - like doing your job! " he slammed the door in Li's face and shut the blinds.

Li muttered under his breath and ignored the looks he received from the other people around the office. It was everyday that Jhiang lost his temper, but when he did. Oh boy. He went back to his office and stopped in the doorway, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Hands rested behind his head, feet up on Mika's desk, a coffee cup steaming away nearby, dark navy eyes twinkled with mirth behind glasses as he watched Li glare at him.

" Geez, I don't know what you said to make that angry, but I think they heard that one all the way back up to Main. "  
" Yeah well, I hoped he popped a vein. " Li muttered and sauntered into the room and collapsed down into his chair ignoring the young man beside him.

" I did try to warn you that my transference here was legit. But someone couldn't believe it. "  
" Look, Hiragizawa, when I want you to talk to me, I'll send you a postcard. "  
" Now that is negativity for you. It's exactly what Jhiang was talking about. "  
" I think I know what Jhiang was talking about. I was less than two feet in front of him. " Li shot back angrily.  
" Well you shouldn't question your boss. "

" Hey genius, " Li said. " he's your boss now too don't forget. "

A smirk formed in the corner of Eriol's mouth and Li's eyebrow twitched annoyed.

" Yes, but only until Osakki comes back. Until then, I'm looking forward to working with you. It should be fun. "  
" Kami, please shoot me. " Li groaned and let his head fall on the desk with a thudd.

Eriol simply smiled and went back to watching the world go by.

Two Weeks Later . . .

A Black V8 Holden Commadore pulled up and Li stepped out slammed the door behind him.

" I never thought someone could be so bloody opinionated. Do you ever shut up? " Li asked garring at Eriol.  
" Well, if you did your job right. " Eriol shot back. " I wouldn't have to re-assess everything you do. "

Li rolled his eyes and walked inside.

" I mean for starters, " Eriol walked beside him. " That little old lady back there had no idea what was happening and you're practically shaking the life out of her to try and get the information out. "  
" She was stalling. " Li replied and took the stairs two at a time. " She probably had as light case of dementia for Kami's sake. " Eriol shot back behind him. " For all we know, she could have collapsed back there with a coranary, and you wouldn't even care. "

" You might like to dally and charm everything that moves Hiragizawa, but we have a job to do in case you hadn't noticed. " Li replied dryly.  
" I do not charm everything that moves. "  
" Matter of opinion. " Li muttered.  
" You see, right there is your problem. " Eriol stopped and glared at his back. " Are you always so cynical? "

Li stopped and faced him.

" When I am placed in unwanted company, definitely. "  
" I know you have some partner issues going on Xiao Lang, but this is going beyond a joke. " Erio retorted.  
" Hey, if you don't like my attitude, then don't let the proverbial door hit you on the butt on your way out. "  
" Oh no. You're not getting rid of me that easily. " Eriol smirked. " My contract doesn't end until after Osakii comes back. Unless you get plastic surgery done and managed to become Osakii's twin - "  
" Ha ha. You're so freakin' funny. " Li retorted and walked off again. " Is that all you've got? "  
" Ok, what about that little kid on fifth? "  
" What about him? "  
" He was five! Not fifteen! " Eriol said catching up to him again. " The way you carried on, I was surprised that poor little kid didn't kick you in the shin and call out for his mother. "  
" Like I said before, we don't have time to play around. "  
" Ever heard that you'll catch more bees with honey than with vinegar Xiao Lang? "  
" What is with your philosophical crap? " Li demanded, pushing the door open. Eriol caught it before it closed.

" It's called being open-minded Xiao Lang, something that I'm starting to realise you're not. "  
" Look, I see what it is I have to do, I come up with a plan, and I do it. Simple. "  
" In otherwords; Black and White. " Eriol filled in.  
" Don't put words in my mouth. " Li snapped turning to face him again. " Why the hell did you become an detective anyway? "  
" Because I enjoy it. " Eriol replied.  
" Shame. I think you would have done better as a shrink. You'd have fun telling people how to live their lives and you'd get paid for it. "  
" Well you still wouldn't get away from me then. " Eriol replied, a smirk on his face.

A young woman stepped up and coughed politely.  
" Excuse me. "

" Oh and why is that? " Li demanded.  
" The only difference would be that instead of working together, you'd be paying me for my time instead. "

" If I could have only a minute of you're time. " the young woman spoke up.

" If you are implying Hiragizawa that I'd need my head exaimed by you, then you are out of your mind! " Li snapped.  
" I'd get much enjoyment out of it Xiao Lang. Trust me. I'd love to know what makes you tick. "  
" You sarcsatic kusoyaro! " Li grated angrily.

The young woman's violet gaze darkened and she placed her purse down on the nearest bench and grabbed the cup filled with water from the filter and threw it at the two raging males. They stopped dead and turned to look at her in stunned silence. Water dripped from their clothes.

Madison straightened her black hat, a feather dancing slightly in the air and picked up her purse and straightened her jacket that matched her skirt and hat.

" Now that is much better gentlemen. " she began meeting both their gazes. " Such discussion and language, " she shot Li a look meant to quell. " should be kept where other people won't be able to hear it. "

She shot Eriol a disapproving look and his gaze darkened.

" If the two of you can't be civil, then don't be where the other is. As it is, you have kept me waiting for five minutes and probably going to delay me several more by the time you sort yourselves out. I have a tight schedule and standing around all day watching two vamped up males go at each other is not my way to address such things. "

" Miss Daidoji?" Li asked in disbelief. Madison dipped her head, her feather in her hat dancing slightly.  
" Ohayo Gozaimusu Li-kun. " she replied and looked them over disapprovingly, shaking her head.  
" I'll be in your office while you - get cleaned up. " her heels clicked on the floor as she made her way towards their office.

" Who the hell is that? " Eriol asked annoyed. He wasn't a little boy to be chided.  
" That, " Li said wiping the droplets from his sleeve. " Is a friend of mine. "  
" Pfft. " Eriol muttered angrily. " Go figure. " Li stopped what he was doing and looked at him strangely.  
" You don't like her? "  
" Does my opinion ever matter? " Eriol shot back.

" Well I'll be dammed. " Li muttered in surprise. " Something finally mananged to get to you. "  
" Xiao Lang, before Miss Daidoji interrupted us in her ever pleasant way, I believe we established the fact that YOU disturb me. " Li smirked taking the upper hand for once.  
" Ah, we established the fact that my actions disturb you, not my character. "  
" Go to hell Xiao Lang. " Eriol muttered and walked towards their office.

" I'm surprised you're not doing a little victory dance Xiao Lang. After all I believe you just scored one on me. "  
" All you see is the smirk Hiragizawa, but believe me I'm doing the victory dance. " he tapped his head.  
" Pfft. You call that strut a victory dance? " Eriol arched a brow. " You need serious help. "

Madison rose when they entered and she watched as they took their seats. Her violet glanced at Eriol briefly and then met Li's gaze, missing the stiffening of Eriol's spine.

" Take a seat Miss Daidoji. " Li said.  
" Call me Madison Li-kun. " she said and placed her purse at her feet. " After all you are a friend of Sakura-chan's. "  
" You sure about that? " Li asked remembering a certain letter of emotional distance he'd received after Tomoyo's party that night a year ago.

A small frown darkened her face for a moment and then she nodded.

" Listen Li-kun, " she began. " I unfortunately don't have the time that I would like for this matter, but my new lingerie line is being launched - " she studied her watch on her wrist, her hands covered in black gloves. " This afternoon, so I must not dally. I - "  
" Oh my God! " Eriol exploded. " You're THAT Miss Daidoji! Of Daidoji Designs! " he gaped. Madison nodded and looked back at Li.

" I always wanted to meet you. " Eriol said getting her attention again.  
" Hiragizawa. " Li warned. For a guy that had hated her a moment ago, he certainly did a turn around.  
" I always wondered what I would say to you when I got the chance. " Eriol leant forward smiling.

Madison arched her brow and shot Li a sideways look.

" Yes? " she asked coolly.  
" I always wanted to tell you that your designs are perfect. Every detail, every curve. It's amazing. You have real talent. "  
" Thank you. " Madison dipped her head. " But, perhaps the next time you meet someone who you admire, I would plan what you will say in a little more detail. I already pay people to tell me what they think of my designs. What you say is what I already know. " she smiled ruefully at his crestfallen expression. " I just don't want you to waste you next chance. " Li smirked at his partner's expression.

" Now Li-kun. " Madison began and missed Eriol's glare. Oh she was ice queen this one, he thought.  
" What I have to say - "  
" Hang on a sec. " Li began and looked at Eriol. " Why don't you go and make yourself scarce Hiragizawa? "  
" My pleasure. " Eriol snapped and made sure he slammed the door when he left.

" Oh dear, I think I upset him. " Madison replied sadly. " I think I should apologise. I just get so used to people telling the exact same thing that I get sick of it. I look for originality and honesty. Something new and different"  
" He'll get over it. " Li replied and smiled. " Now what can I help you with? "

Madison looked down and played with her gloves.

" I'm not sure how I should go about saying this - "  
" Just come right out and say it. " Li said.  
" Ok. I'll try - " her violet eyes looked up and met his and she swallowed.

" Sakura-chan is missing. "

You could have heard a pin drop. The office was so quiet. Li starred at her for several minutes before he spoke.

" What did you say? " he asked not sure if he had heard right.  
" Sakura-chan has been missing for over a week. When her father called me I was so worried, but I didn't want to alert him, You see Sakura-chan has been acting strange ever since the whole thing with Moto I - "  
" Whoa, whoa, whoa. " Li said raising his hands in defense.  
" Start at the beginning and take it slow. " Li advised and she nooded.

" Sakura-chan has never really been the same since the whole thing with Morimoto. She was always jumpy and weird. I know that that is to be expected, but when it continued well after the trial, I started to get worried. Anyway, the other day Sakura-chan's father rang me and asked me if I had seen Sakura-chan. Knowing that something must be wrong I told him that Sakura was staying with me and that she was helping me with my line and that she must have forgotten to tell him where she was. I felt so terrible saying it.

" Anyway, I told him that Sakura may be coming with me to launch my new line. He was ok with that, but I could tell that he was worried. That was three days ago. I haven't heard or seen her since. I tried ringing her cell, but she either is ignoring me, has it turned off or - or she can't reach it. " she choked back a sob and Li stuffened.

" Madison, did anything happen in Tomoeda before she disappeared? " A tear spilled down her cheek and she nodded.  
" The murders. " she muttered wiping the tear way. " Murders? " Li asked eyes going wide.  
" You don't know? " she asked. " It was all over the media. Three women were murdered in cold blood. So far nothing can be traced. No break-in, no clue as to why they were killed, the only thing that they have been able to link is their gender and the street where they were killed in. " Li swore and leapt up and started pacing.

" Did she indicate anything? Where she might go if she needed to? If anything was bothering her? "  
" Xiao Lang, " Madison said. " Everything bothered Sakura after the trial. She jumped at her own shadow. "  
" I can't believe she just disappeared. There has to be something . . "  
" Li, I have gone over this in my mind ever since I was alerted to the fact that she was gone. Nothing makes sense. "

She sighed and picked up her purse.

" That's why I came to you. You spent all that time with her, you know how she thinks - "  
" Do I? " he asked and she stopped. " Do I really know the real Sakura Avalon? I spent all that time as you put it with a different person, an illusion. I don't think I know her at all Madison. "  
" Li, please. I had no one else to come to. I need you to find her. Payment is no problem. Name your price I - "

Li reached over and placed his hand on hers as she was about to write the cheque.

" I never take money from friends, and I don't intened to start now. "  
" But - "  
" No but's. I'll find her. Give me a number to contact you on, and I'll do what I can. "  
" Arigato Xiao Lang. " she sighed in relief and stood up and hugged him as Eriol walked back into the office.

He stopped and watched the two and then Madison stepped back and wiped away more of her tears.

" Here is my card. You can reach me on any of them. No matter which one you ring, it will always get to me one way or another"  
" Hai. " he said and she smiled. " I better go. I have to get back to my jet and you know how bad traffic can be. " she turned and saw Eriol.  
" I'll escort you down. " Eriol said bowing and she nodded.  
" Thank you once again Xiao Lang. " she said over shoulder as she walked out and Eriol closed the door behind her.

The wind blew past as Madison opened the building door and stepped outside. Eriol walked out behind her. She looked up and down the street and then turned to look at him.

" Listen Mr -? "  
" Hiragizawa, Eriol. "  
" Mr Hiragizawa, about what I said up there - '  
" No problem. " he said and she rose an eyebrow.  
" You don't want my apology? " she asked.  
" You want to still give it? " She smiled quickly and then shook her head ruefully.

" So, do you always throw whatever is close at hand in an arguement? "  
" When testosterone threatenes to bring fists out, then yes. I do. " she replied looking at him.  
" Xiao Lang and I always fight like that. There was no danger. "  
" Not from where I was standing. " she said. " Besides, like I said, I don't like to be kept waiting. "  
" Then what are you doing now? Don't you know that you have to hail a cab before one will come Duchess? "

Her eyes narrowed.

" I am not stupid Mr Hiragizawa. I am waiting for my ride. Don't insult me by implying anything else. "

Eriol rose an eyebrow and she turned away.

" And don't call me Duchess. "  
" Why not Duchess? " Madison closed her eyes in annoyance before she opened them again and met his gaze.

" Ok, I get it. I insulted you in there and you're determined to make a fool out of me for my ignorance. If that's how you operate, then fine, take your cheap shots if it makes you feel better. I'll just stand here and pretend to be dumb. " Eriol clenched his jaw and glarred at her.  
" The only one who threw cheap shots in there was you. "  
" And I already tried to apologised for that, but you wouldn't let me. "

Just then a black car parked at the curve and three women dressed in black got out and watched the two. Madison sighed relieved and started walking towards the car. She was about to get in when she was turned and pushed up against the car. She held back her startled cry and met Eriol's irratated gaze.

" You like being the ice queen don't you? " he growled low.  
" Miss Daidoji? " inquired her body guards unsure. Madison waved them away.  
" What do you mean? " she demanded of him.  
" You like to pretend a cool aloofness don't you with people. You think you can tread all over them and then walk away unhurt. You're wrong if you think that. " he suddenly whipped her hat off and she cried out when her raven locks tumbled down her back. (Her hair has grown since the last story.)

She watched his eyes darken and she swallowed.

" That's how I like my women. Warm and tussled, like they just came out of bed - my bed. " he said quietly and she blushed crimson.  
" You have no right - "  
" I think I do. Afterall, " he ran his fingers through her hair. " You did say that I needed to come up with something more articulate when I got my second chance. Didn't you? "  
" I meant with someone else. " she said and tried to pull away but she was pushed up against the car.  
" Miss Daidoji? " called her body guards again.  
" I-I'm coming. " she stuttered. Eriol smirked.  
" I think you're enjoying yourself. " he said and she glarred. " I'd be guard food if you weren't. "

She went red again.  
" Unhand me this instant. " she hissed.  
" Have a good flight Miss Daidoji. " he kissed her briefly on the mouth and then stepped back. " Remember me. "  
" In your dreams Mr Hiragizawa. Besides, " she said tidying her hair. " I doubt that I'll remember your name by the time that I get to the airport. " she flashed him a look. " After all, you are just another fan in the ever growing crowd. " she made sure to flash the length of her long legs as she got into the car and the motioned them to drive.

Eriol watched them go and knew that this wasn't the end of this. He wouldn't let her get the last word. She'd have it - but only over his dead body.

----------------------------------------

It was a dark room despite the fact that there was a minimal amount of light coming in from the small crack in the window where the curtain was parted. The light flashed from the silver of a blade as it was cleaned and sharpened. The only sounds made in the quiet room where the even breathing and the repetitious sounds of blade against stone as it was slid down and along the blade.

It had been easy. So easy he could have laughed. He had been doing worse things since he'd been able to get his hands on a good blade. Following orders weren't his forte, but HE was paying good money and he always was a sucker for a high price. He suppresed a grin when he thought back on the look of confusions on the local D's faces. They had no idea it was him. He was too good.

Maybe he should really stump them . . The thought made him grin.

------------------------------------------

A familar place across the sea

Emerald eyes smiled for the first time in days when they starred back out of the old familar bathroom mirror. Her short locks swang around her face like it had when she had been younger. She took one more look at her image before she walked down the stairs and called out a greeting.

Maggie turned around from cooking on the stove and her eyebrow arched up questionly.

" Good morning Maggie. Need some help? "  
" Trying to take over my kitchen again? " came the retort.  
" Nah uh. " Sakura replied. " You'd pummel me with whatever you could get your hands on. I'll leave it to the pro. " " Good. Here eat this. You're too skinny. "  
" I am not skinny. I'm just right. "  
" Hah! " Maggie snorted. " You'd get up on one of those horses out there and the wind would knock you off. "

" Mags stop nagging the twig. She'll break under the stress. "  
" What is this? Pick on Sakura day? " she shot Seth a look and he smiled.

She had arrived about four days ago and they had been both pleased and shocked to see her. They had seen the court trial on the tv and had then come to realise the secrets that she had harboured. They'd talked that first night about the things that had happened and she had answered a lot of questions. Takashii had welcomed her with open arms and she had been here ever since.

" Just might be. Better watch out. " Seth smiled and reached past Maggie and snatched a piece of bacon and wasn't quick enough to miss the quick rap on his knuckles with the spatular.  
" Wait your turn. " Maggie glarred and pointed to the table. " Sit. "

Seth sucked his knuckles and shot Sakura a look and Sakura bit her lip to keep her laughter in check.

" Ah Mags, did I tell you how beautiful you are this morning? " Seth sat down at the table smiling at Sakura.  
" You're not getting anything until the boss comes in. " Maggie replied calmly.  
" Ah, but the sun makes your skin glow softly and the light when it touches your eyes! " Seth smirked.  
" Keep that up and you'll have Mr Calloway upon you young Seth. " she replied shooting him a look. " And the answer is no. "

Seth clutched at his heart and made a gurgling noise.

" Oh the pain! My love rejects my kind words. She would leave this poor, suffering devotee to die because he cannot worship what he loves with all his heart. "  
" By all means worship away. " Maggie said setting the toast on the table. " But you'll have to wait. "

Sakura giggled and met Seth's smiling face.

" Even this beautiful young woman mocks me! The unjustice of it! " " Oh Seth. " Sakura laughed. " I think you should give up while you can. " Seth smiled and then kissed Maggie on the cheek when she placed his plate in front of him.

" Thank the heavens! The lady blesses me! " and he dug into his breakfast like a starved man.  
" Hmph. " Maggie watched him and rolled her eyes when he grinned at her, mouth full of food. " Men. " she sniffed.  
" Arigato. " Sakura said and took her plate and started eating. " You see. " Maggie pointed at Seth who stopped his fork half way. " That's manners for you. At least Sakura can thank me properly. "  
" Tkakdn sjdhn muffjeb. " Maggie rolled her eyes at his pitful thank you and smiled when her back was to them.

" We must have been hungry. Aren't you supposed to wait for me? " Takeshii asked when he walked in.  
" Hmsnduj kjhduurd, sbiodjdhea " Seth said and Sakura giggled again. It seemed some things never changed.

Takeshii smiled at Sakura and she met his gaze and then smiled.

" Smells good. " and that was all he said before, he too, dug into his breakfast.

It was good to be sitting back in the saddle and to look up into the endless blue of the Colorado sky. Around her the other ranchers whistled and cracked their whips as they drove the cattle along the dusty trail to the northern pasture. The dogs barked and chased the strays and Sakura sighed content. It seemed that once again her troubles seemed so far, far away . .

Shanghai - A Few Days Later

Li threw down the report he had started and groaned in frustration. Basing what he had collected from Madison, which wasn't very much, he had practically no idea where Sakura could be. He hadn't talked with her in just over a year, what was he supposed to do?

No one had seen her. He'd tried the numerous modeling agencies across the globe and none of them were expecting her back until the next season began. He'd tried other places that Madison had said could be places that she might go to, but he'd drawn blank.

Where the hell could she be?

He imagined a cold, dark room, he lifeless body strewn across the floor -

He slammed the folder down on his desk and swung around to stare out into the streets below, his mind working away furiously. Eriol came in and placed the hot coffee down on Li's desk for once he took pity and made sure it was hot and watched the reflection of his temporary partner.

" Any luck? " he asked sipping his coffee.  
" Huh? " Li looked up.  
" Any luck with this girl of yours. "  
" She's not my girl. " Li replied back irritated. " And no, I have no clue. Nothing. "  
" Too bad. " Eriol went back to his desk. " Maybe she just needed to get away. You know, like a respite thing. "

Li shook his head and then he sat up straight and turned to look at Eriol.

" The ranch. "  
" What? " Eriol looked up confused.  
" That's it. It has to be. It's been the answer all along. " Li jumped up and was grabbing his jacket.  
" Hey where are you going? " Eriol asked startled.  
" Take over here for me. I don't know how long I'll be. Maybe a couple of days, maybe more. "  
" But - " Eriol watched him walk out of the office and he blinked confused. " What ranch? "

Three Days Later

Maggie was potering around in her garden in the early light before the sun was hot in the sky, when she heard a vehicle driving up the main road. She looked up and brushed the dirt off her hands as the jeep came to a stop out the side of the house. A young man got out and looked around him. He called out something to the driver, and taking his gear out of the back, watched as it drove off, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.

Maggie wiped her hands on her apron and walked a little closer, her eyes calculating and watchful.

" May I help you? " she called out and watched the young man walk towards her.  
" Hi Maggie. Long time since I saw you last. " the young man said and her eyes widened in shock.  
" Well hell! If the West hasn't risen again! Look at you! " she looked him over carefully and smiled.  
" If I wasn't thirty years younger and my love of my life not around, you'd be a good catch boy. I knew you'd turn out good. Didn't I always say you would? " Li couldn't help but smile charmingly. "

" What on earth brings you all the way out here? You and the boss patching things up? "  
" Ahh - " Li looked around and Maggie sighed.  
" Been too long. Too long. You wait until Mr Calloway finds his bad-boy from the West is back. Come on. "

Li picked up his bag and followed after her.

" Ah Maggie, tell me, is Takeshii around by chance? "  
" So you have come to talk to him? " Maggie asked over her shoulder.  
" Sort of. Look I'm only here because something has come up. Is he here? " Maggie pushed open the screen door and held it open for him as he stepped inside.  
" He might be home later, if not then, it will be in the next couple of days. "

" Couple of days? " Li asked increduously. " What the hell would keep him away for that long? "  
" Cattle drive, and don't you get ansty and impatient with me boy. I can still put you over my knee. "  
" I'd like to see you try it. " Li retorted just like he used to and placed his bag on the floor.  
" Here, " Maggie shoved him a drink and he skulled it, thanking her. " So why you here? Girl trouble? "

Li shot her a look and looked around.

" You could say that. " he saw her look and frowned. " No, not like that. I'm looking for someone. "  
" Well there will be time for that later. Come, I'll take you upstairs so you can settle and then I have to put lunch on for my boys. Come on. "

They walked upstairs and Li looked to the room on the right where he was usually placed when, long ago, he'd used to come out here with his family and stay for a month or two, but Maggie walked straight past it and opened another door for him. He walked in and placed his things on the bed.

" Now, sometimes you'll here Seth making a racket in the next room when he's home. Just ignore it. He's a loud as they come, but he'd doesn't mean to be. "  
" Who's Seth? " Li asked curiously. Maggie smiled and fixed up her apron.  
" Ah, he's my boy. Reminds me of you sometimes. Just as lovable and smart-mouthed. Even tries to steal his breakfast like someone else I used to know. " she shot him a meaningful look and Li smiled.  
" And let me guess, you keep him waiting like you use to me no doubt. "

" If one eats, we all eat at the same time. " she replied. Li smiled.  
" I remember that old saying. I'd forgotten it till now. "  
" Yes well, time enough for that later. Now you can either have a nap or you come make yourself useful. "  
" I'll come and help. " Li replied and saw her surprise. " I've changed Maggie. " he said softly.  
" Yes, I can see that. Come on then. Come and tell me what you have been up to. "

Takeshii didn't come back that night or during the next day. Li held his anger and helped Maggie around the house or did work in his room. He hadn't seen Sakura and he was hoping that Takeshii could give him some answers. If she had been here, then maybe he had a chance of catching up to her.

It was towards the afternoon when he heard yaps from dogs and the clip clop of horses that he got up and came downstairs. He walked out the door and stood in the shade of the porch crossing his arms across his chest, watching as a herd of riders came into the yard.

Sakura was weary from spending the last few nights on the dusty road. They'd taken the last of the herd to the far nothern paddock and she hadn't realised what that involved. Her body ached and she'd be lucky if she could walk straight after it all. They finally halted into the stock yard near the stables and Sakura sighed. Her hat was pulled low over her brow to shade her eyes and she'd pulled her scarf up over her nose to keep out the dust.

Seth smiled as he jumped down from his mount and came over to her and helped her down, his hands steady on her small waist. Her knees wobbled as she touched the ground and he held her steady.

" The first thing I am going to do is have a nice hot bath. " she murmered from behind her scarf. Seth smiled.  
" You got to get there first. "  
" Oh very funny baka. " she muttered and straightened up holding onto her mount. " You could help you know. "  
" Ok, one bath coming up. " he hauled her up, ignoring her yelp of surprise and carried her over to the water trough.  
" SETH! " she shrieked as he dumped her unceremoniously into the cold water.

The others laughed as they watched on and even Li smiled watching them not knowing who she was.

" Now there's your bath. " Seth smiled as he knelt down beside her. Her emerald eyes flashed fire and she reached out and grabbed his shirt and pulled her scarf down.  
" You're a dead man. " she muttered glarring at him. " A very, very dead man. "

He splashed her once more and then jumped up and started leading his horse toward the stable laughing all the time heartily. Takeshii had handed his horse to another having seen the figure standing on the porch watching them.

Takeshii looked at Sakura as she pushed her hat off, the sunlight hitting her dusty hair not disguising the honey-brown colour, as she jumped out of the trough and scooping up a bucket, filled it with water and turned to reap revengence. Seth went to duck and then stopped as her saw her gaze go behind his shoulder and her face drain of any colour.

Li slowly unfolded his arms from across his chest, starring in disbelief from the balcony across the yard. Sakura swallowed nervously and then tore her eyes away, taking the opportunuty to drench Seth. He coughed and spluttered and looked at her mutinously. She managed a wobbly smile and then dumped the bucket, pushing her short hair behind her ears. It was in a short ponytail, but the side bits had come undone.

" Hope you enjoyed YOUR bath. "

She walked to her horse and grabbed the reins and lead it into the stable before Seth could retaliate.

Takeshii walked up the steps to the porch and looked at Li.

" Xiao Lang. What a surprise. "  
" Renaulds. " Li replied looking back at the stables.  
" No doubt you are here for a reason. Come inside and let us have a drink. No doubt I could use it. "  
" I was here to ask you something, but my question has been answered. " Takeshii was quiet for a moment.  
" Sakura I take it? " Li arched his brow at the first name basis. " Yeah, Sakura. " he replied and didn't miss the arch of Takeshii's brow at his use of familarity.  
" Then come in and let Maggie put something together for us. They'll be in shortly. "

" So how long have you been here for? "  
" I got here yesterday. " Li replied. " Look, I came here to talk to Sakura. We have some things to discuss. "  
" Really? " Takeshii replied sitting down and Li scowled at his tone.  
" Work related Renaulds. " Li bit back.  
" Oh I believe you. " Takeshii replied and heard the porch door open and talking could be heard.

" . . oh no Mister smarty britches. " Sakura's voice carried. " You threw me in that trough so I get the bath first. "  
" How about a compromise? " Seth asked as they walked past the door. " I could join you. "

Li scowled and clenched his fist. Sakura's laugh carried from the stairs.

" Dream on hentai. " she replied. " You'd take up all the room anyway. I want it all to myself. "

Whatever he said made her laugh and then it was quiet. Li forced his anger down and then looked at Takeshii.

" How long has she been here? "  
" Sakura?" Takeshii asked. " About a week. " he replied when Li had nodded.

Li shot the stairs another look and then sighed and drank the drink Maggie placed in front of him.

" Has something happened? " Takeshii asked.  
" What do you mean 'happened'? "  
" Well what would make you come across the ocean, all the way out here, to a place where you hate and all for the sake of finding, no, talking to Sakura? "  
" That is none of your business. " Li replied calmly as he could.  
" I see. Well, you are family so I can't throw you out, so you're welcome to stay as long as you need. Now if you'd excuse me, I need to take a shower and see to some invoices. "

Li watched him go before he skulled the remainder of his drink and then headed upstairs to see to some work. He smelt the cherry blossoms from under the door and he knew why he hadn't been placed into the old room. Sakura had it. He shook his head and then made his way to his room.

In the bath, Sakura's expression was far from relaxed. It fact she was worried. Why was he here? He couldn't know could he? She toyed with the bubbles that swirled in the scented water around her and tried to block out all her thoughts. Her muscles weren't as tight as they had been before, but still she stayed on in the bath. She couldn't face him yet.

When she was rinkled and nearly cold, she pulled the plug and dried off. She dressed in a white top and a denin skirt and left her hair out after she blow dried it. She clipped the side bits back and placed clear gloss on her lips. She padded out barefoot and made her way down stairs.

Maggie was in the kitchen preparing dinner and Sakura offered if she could help in any way. She switched on the radio and moved her hips as she collected things out of the fridge. She hummed under her breath to the song and then turned around and gasped because there was Li standing in the doorway watching her.

She blushed red and opened the fridge and placed the things away trying to ignore him. But it didn't work. She knew he was there. Maggie gave her orders and Sakura nodded and did then without question. She looked up and met Maggie's knowing gaze and blushed again.

" So what can I help with you with Maggie? " Sakura asked trying to avoid Li.  
" Well, why don't you stop trying to pretend that hunk of man isn't standing in the doorway and offer him a drink? "

Sakura closed her eyes and counted to ten before she opened them and glarred at Maggie.

" Consider yourself crossed off my Christmas list. " she muttered and turned to look at Li.  
" What will it be? " she asked looking at the floor. " Soda, water, beer, dunk in the dam? "  
" Sakura! " Maggie waved her wooden spoon at her angrilly.  
" Ok, ok. Mou. " she rolled her eyes. " I'll just get you a beer since I know you'll drink it. "

Li uncrossed his arms and walked into the room and took the drink from her.

" So, ahh - " she trailed off looking at anything other than him.  
" Why am I here? " he threw her a line.  
" Yeah I guess. It couldn't be a coincidence that you'd be here for anything other reason than me right? "

Li arched a brow.

" My, your ego has grown. " Li drank from the beer. " What makes you think I'd be here for you?" Her head snapped up and she met his gaze.  
" You're not here for me? " she asked, a hopeful light lit her eyes.  
" No, I'm actually here because of Madison. "  
" Tomoyo? " Sakura gaped surprised. " Is she ok? Is she hurt? I - "  
" Calm down. " Li said and she closed her mouth. " I'm here because she asked me to. "

" She asked you to come here to ranch? " " Not in so many words. " he said evasively.  
" She either asked you to come here or she didn't. Which is it? " she asked losing patience.

Li simply arched his brow again and she turned away annoyed as Seth walked in.

" Seth come give me a hand. " she asked and turned her back on Li.  
" Sure. " he said shoving his hands in his pockets, his blonde hair damp from his shower. " But first, what do I get out of it? " Sakura shot Maggie a mutinous look and smiled at him.  
" You can get your hands into whatever and I won't try and stop you. I'll even stand in Maggie's way so she can't get to you"  
" Babe you're my angel. " he swept across the room to kiss her on the top of the head. " Now what can I devour first? " Sakura laughed and smiled up at him.  
" Just make sure that there is some left for dinner Seth. " she joked and directed him to the task at hand.

Li didn't like the way this was going. He put down his beer and met Maggie's gaze.

" Anything I can do to help? "  
" Why don't you get Takeshii to show you around the place? " Sakura said as Takeshii strode in. " I'm sure he would love to show you what he has done with the place. "  
" Trying to get rid of me Sakura? " Li asked directly. Her shoulders tensed and Seth turned to meet his gaze calmly. Li read the message. Back off.

" Why would I want to do that Xiao Lang? " she returned calmly. " After all you're not here for me, so there is no reason for me to be involved is there? "  
" Don't bet on it. " he muttered loud enough so she could hear it. " Come on Renaulds. Show me what you got. "

When he was gone, Sakura dropped the knife she was using and braced her arms on the edge of the bench and sighed. Seth rubbed his hand comfortingly up and down her back and she turned and hugged him drawing in his strength. She pulled back when she was calmer and smiled.

" Come on, dinner won't get made if we slack off. " she smiled at Maggie and they finished making dinner together.

Meanwhile

Takeshii paused and looked around the lit up sky. Beside him, Li paused and placed his hands in his pockets.

" You're here because of Sakura aren't you? " Takeshii asked. Li remained quiet.  
" I'm not the least surprised. When she turned up here the other night, I knew something was wrong. I know I am right if you turn up a few days after her. "  
" What has she told you? " Li asked.  
" Digging Xiao Lang? " Takeshii asked. " Why don't you just ask her yourself? "  
" Because I'm interested in what you have to say. " Takeshii remained silent for a moment and then looked at Li.  
" There isn't anything to tell. She came back because she said that she owed it to us to give us the truth. "  
" About her last visit? "

Takeshii nodded.

" I was in Japan at the time and saw the Morimoto case. It was a shock to learn the truth I can assure you. "  
" At least we can agree on that one. " Li replied and Takeshii nodded.  
" Yes, I imagine that it would've been a blow to you; someone who was close to her. "  
" I am not close to her. " Li retorted coldly. " She means nothing to me. "  
" Yes, I can really see the truth of that statement. " Takeshii said shaking his head.  
" And what is that supposed to mean Renaulds? " Li grated.  
" All I'm saying is that it's not everyday that you physically go after someone Xiao Lang. " Li's jaw clenched.  
" At least not since high school when you wanted to get - " he paused seeing Li's look. " Ah, since you were so popular. " he concluded.

" You're getting off the track Renauld's. "  
" Maybe so, but then again, maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm not that far from the truth. " Takeshii replied.  
" I already regret coming here and now I'm regretting coming out here alone with you. " Li retorted.  
" Kami forbid that you actually 'bond' with anyone in this life time Xiao Lang. " Takeshii pushed away from the railing and looked at Li ignoring the glacial glint in his cousin's eyes.  
" If you want to know why Sakura is here, then ask her. It'll be straight to the point, just how you like it. No strings attached and it's certainly not going to waste anymore of your time. Plain and simple. "

" Nothing is plain and simple with Avalon. " Li replied looking up at the stars.

Takeshii smiled in the dark.

" Oh man, you've got it bad. " he said before he walked inside.

Li watched him go inside and then turned back to the stars.

" What the hell did he mean by that? " he pondered his anger simmering below the surface.

Sakura pushed the screen door open and looked up and saw Li sitting on the porch swing and stopped dead.

" Oops, gomen you're out here. " she turned around and went straight back inside.  
" Sakura. " Li called and she paused in the act of closing the door. " We need to talk. "

Sakura silently cursed her bad luck and then back-tracked.

" Will it take long? I really am bushed. I think my nice comfy bed right about now woul - "  
" You won't sleep as neither will I. So drop the act. " She huffed as she dropped into the seat beside him.

" Ok Mr Smart Guy, so I can't run from you. Can you blame me for trying though? "  
" Depends on what exactly you are running from. " Li replied. Sakura sighed and leaned back on the seat.  
" Why did you come here Li? " she asked. " Did Tomoyo send you here? "

" Why did you run? " he said totally ignoring her question.  
" Do you have a warrant for that information Mr Li? " she shot back and smiled when she saw his jaw clench.  
" Don't play games with me Avalon. " Li ground out. " I'm not chasing you all over the world every time you get the itch to play games. "

" You think I'm playing games? " she said calmly. " Well I can't say that I'm not surprised by that hypothesis. "  
" And what is that supposed to mean? " he demanded.  
" Well, like per usual Xiao Lang, you're ready to jump on the proverbial high horse of yours, and you're so far off the ground your feet swing! " she starred straight ahead and refused to look at him. " You know nothing ok. "

" Well why don't you enlighten me? " he ground out.  
" I don't think I should. " she shot back and crossed her arms.  
" Don't make me use measures against you Avalon. "  
" You wouldn't dare. " she glared at him.

" Wana make a bet? " he shot back. She went to get up, but he pushed her back down on the swing.  
" We are not finished. " he said and she slapped his hands away.  
" You can't make me talk. You don't have a warrant stating that I have to. Don't think that I didn't snoop around that office of yours all that time I was staying with you Xiao Lang. I know what you can get away with and what you can't. "

" I can resort to what ever measures I deem appropriate for the time. " Li said. " It's my call. " She snorted and looked away.  
" Just go home Mr Li. " she said resorting to formality. " There's nothing for you here. "  
" Oh no. " he said getting her attention. " I didn't come all this way to just walk away with nothing. Now something is going on with you and if Tomoyo is observant enough to pick up on it, and believe me I have seen the uncanny ability of that young woman and it scares me at times, but if she says something is wrong with you and that you are jumping at things that aren't there - "  
" Excuse me -! "  
" One day you are jumping at shadows - " Li's voice rose over hers. " And the next, you disappear. I know when someone thinks that they are being hunted. Now tell me the truth; is it Morimoto? "

She stared at him so long that he thought that he must have struck a nerve. Finally she blinked and looked to the door.

" Seth. " she breathed and Li turned to find the young man standing in the door way looking at them.  
" Is everything ok Sakura? " he asked. Sakura stood up and nodded.  
" We were just finishing up. " she said softly. " Hey you wanted to talk about that new tack that you bought didn't you? " it was a weak excuse, but it did the job.  
" Yeah. Have you got the time? "  
" Sure. I'll be right in. I just have to say good night to Mr Li. " Seth shot Li a look through the screen and backed away.

" Your protector Sakura? " Li asked quietly looking up at the stars.  
" He's more to me than what you will ever be. " she replied. " Good night Li. " " We are not finished Sakura. " Li replied as she made it to the door. " Eventually you will have no more excuses. "  
" Maybe you are right. " she replied. " But then again, so many things have been lost to silence. "

Li watched her walk in and felt the angry frustration her words had caused. He was never one to yell, but that was exactly what he felt like doing. Screaming until his throat was too sore to question anymore. But then again, that would let her know of the trouble she was giving him. Like she said, many things were lost to silence. . .

The next day . . .

Her fingers shook as she typed in the number. She listened as it dialled and then swallowed when she got the message bank. She listened to the beep and then spoke.

" Tomoyo, it's me Sakura. Listen, why did you send Li after me? I was going to call you when I could. Look, don't worry please. Everything is fine and I'll see you soon. Promise. "

She hung up and looked up and met her gaze in the mirror. Did she really look that haunted? She shook her head and put on a happy face and walked down stairs. The boys were out and she sighed in relief. She told Maggie that she was going to go outside and read in the hammock and catch some rays.

She was half way through her book, when her eyes drifted closed and she dropped the book in slumber.

" So nothing important has come up? " Li's voice came over the speaker phone.

Eriol looked at the stacks of files that were now starting to take over his desk. He had to stretch his neck just to see over the top of them.

" Nope, absolutely nothing. Everything here is just dandy. Why do you ask? "  
" Because I left you in charge, that's why. " came through the speaker.  
" You need more faith in me Xiao Lang. " Eriol smirk.  
" Yeah I just bet. " Li muttered. " Let me guess, there's files everywhere and you can't deal with them all right? "  
" Ah, why would you say something like that? " Eriol felt the sweat run down his neck.  
" Because I don't trust you. " came the instant reply. Eriol just grunted, crossing his arms.

" Look, the business I had to take care of isn't falling through like I thought it would, so I may have to stay longer. Just do me a favour and call Lao Ma on line 3 and tell her that I'm begging her once again. She'll come up and help you. "  
" Now why would I need any help Xiao Lang when I have everything under control? " Eriol shot back.

He cringed when he heard the curses come through the speaker.

" Ok, ok, ok. " he placated. " If I have any need for her, I'll call her. Lao Ma, line 3, got it. Ok bye! " he hung up and sighed.

He sat at the desk and grabbed the first case off the towering pile all the while muttering under his breath.

" . . . need help . . as if! . . doesn't trust anyone . . "

He starred at the file for five minutes before he sighed and reached for the phone and hit line 3.

" Yeah, hey is this Lao Ma . . ? "

Danger.

She sensed it even before she came awake. She layed perfectly still and waited for whatever it was that woke her to move again. She sensed it again and heard the crunch of the dirt beneath someone's foot. A shadow crossed her closed eyes turning red to black and she held her breath. They didn't move again and she could almost see the gun being lifted and aimed and then -

She didn't wait any longer. Her eyes snapped open and she struck out with her hand connecting solidly with someone. She heard them grunt in response and then before she could think, she leapt out of the hammock and kicked out with her foot and knocked the person backwards. She heard the battle cry and vaguely realised it was her own terrorfied cry of determination. She slammed into the person and sent them both sprawling into the dirt. She lifted her fist and was about to bring it down with all her might, when something grabbed her wrist and fought against it.

" Sakura! " Li yelled struggling to hold her wrist up above him. " Snap out of it! "

Her fist slammed down into the dirt centimetres from his face in the dirt. She starred down at him and he watched as the terror slowly left her eyes and she gazed down at him in shock.

They were both breathing heavily and her eyes widened when she saw the blood coming from Li's nose. What had she almost done? She scrambled away from him as the screen door opened and Maggie came running out. She had seen the whole thing from the kitchen window.

Li sat up and sighed and wiped the blood away from his nose as Maggie reached them. She fussed and Li tried to tell her he was fine but she wouldn't hear a word of it. Li looked to Sakura and saw that she wouldn't look at either of them. She knelt with her hands clenched in her lap and she seemed to be miles away.

He crouched in front of her and shook her gently on the shoulder. Her eyes slowly looked up at him and he could see how upset she was.

" What have I done? " she whispered.  
" It was instinct Sakura. It's ok. " Li reassured.  
" You're nose is bleeding. " she said and looked up at Maggie. " I had no idea it was him. "  
" It's alright Sakura. " Maggie said and helped Sakura to her feet. " We'll clean both of you up and get an ice pack on that nose of yours Li. " Sakura shook her head and then burst into tears. Li met Maggie's startled expression and sighed.

" Are you feeling any better Li? " Maggie asked.  
" Fine. " Li muttered as he continued to pinch his nose as he stood near the sink.  
Maggie nodded and then made her way over towards Sakura.  
" Let me have a look at your hand. " she reached for Sakura's hand, but she snatched it away.  
" Leave it. " she snapped and turned her head away. " Just look after Li. " " There's nothing more that I can do for Li at the moment, but I can clean that graze on your hand. "  
" I said leave it. " she glared and stood up. " I don't need your help. I'll take care of it myself. "

They both watched as she bolted upstairs and slammed her door. Li took the tissue away from his nose and looked at Maggie.  
" Just leave her for a bit. I think she got a bit of a shock earlier. I'll go and talk to her when she's a bit calmer. "  
" What on earth got into her? " Maggie whispered. " I saw the whole thing. She leapt out of that thing like it was on fire. " Li shot the stairs one more look.  
" I know Maggie. Believe me, I'm going to find out what is going on. "

After fixing up the small graze on her hand, Sakura grabbed her bags and started throwing her things back into them. She had to get out of here. Never before had she let her fear blind her to the fact that she was with a friend instead of foe. She had never attacked a friend before and she couldn't believe that she had done so. Li wasn't exactly a friend right now, but that was no excuse. The fact that he was a cop too -

" Oh no . . " she groaned and started zipping up her bag shaking her head.

A knock sounded on her door and she paused.

" Sakura? It's Li, can I come in? "  
" Ah, umm I'm kinda sleeping. Bad headache, please go away. " she grabbed her shoes and placed them in another bag.  
" Come on Sakura. " Li said through the door. " I know you better than that. You can't blame yourself for what happened. It was an accident. " " Please just go away. " she said and ran into the bathroom to grab her cosmetic bag.

She hurried back out and the bag dropped to the floor scattering everything when she saw that he had come in and was looking at her bags on the bed. She swallowed when he turned to look at her.

" Just a bad headache? " he said meeting her startled gaze.  
" Just go away. " she said unfreezing bending down and started placing everything back into the bag.

She zipped up the case and walked past him and placed it in her bag as well. She turned around and nearly walked into him.

" Is this your answer for everything? " Li demanded.  
" You don't know what you're t- "  
" I think I have a pretty good idea. " he cut her off. He stared at her and she looked away.  
" Why can't you just tell me? " he asked. " There's nothing to tell. " she replied stubbornly.

Li mentally counted to ten less he strangle her stupid neck.

" Lets look at it from my point of view. " he said calmly. " Tomoyo comes to me begging me for my help because her best friend had disappeared and she is covering for you with your family. She says that you've never really been the same since the trial - "  
" Can you blame me for that! " Sakura demanded. " I nearly was drowned, killed, crushed and God knows what else! "

Li nodded his head to try and calm her.

" Do you forget that I was there through it all as well? But then I find you here, where I knew that you would run if someone was after you because of the expanse of the land. Not many people know of this ranch, which is why I knew that if my hunch was right, you would be here and you were Sakura. I found you here. "  
" I said I wanted to come and see Seth and Takashi to repay them for their kindness last time and to make then understand why I did what I did last time. " Sakura replied still not looking at him.

Li came closer to her and lifted her chin and made her look at him.

" And now that I am here, you are ready to run again. " he said quietly.  
" I decked you out there! Or are you suffering from a concussion? " she paused and then starred at him.  
" You aren't suffering from a concussion are you? Oh God, please that's all I'd need! "  
" I haven't got a concussion. Will you calm down? " Li said firmly.

She jumped up again and started packing once more.

" Will you stop that. " Li grabbed her bags and placed them on the other side of the bed out of her reach.  
" What right - " she began but his look stopped her.  
" It's come to this Avalon. " he said seriously. " You are not leaving this room, until you tell me what is going on. You wouldn't have decked me out there if you weren't suffering from traumatic stress. "  
" You are being stupid Li. " she said crossing her arms. " I am fine. " Li arched his brow.  
" You sure? " she nodded and then he looked over her shoulder. " Then who's that? "

He got the reaction he knew he would get.

The blood drained from her face before she grabbed the nearest thing she could reach and whirled around ready to fight if she had to. She became confused when she saw nothing behind her and then she looked around her leaving nothing to chance.

Li came up beside her and calmly removed the sneaker from her death grip and placed it on the bed. He took her into his arms and held her gently while she shook.

" You d-ddid that on p-pur-purpose didn't y-you? " she demanded shaking.  
" Gomen, " he said using japanese. " but it proves my point. You are afraid and I want to help. "  
" Y-y-you, " she began and then Li cried out when her knee cut him straight where no man should be kneed.  
" Kuso yaro! " she spat, shaking in anger as he cowered on the ground. " How dare you! "

She grabbed her bags and glarred at him unaware of the tears that streamed down her face.

" You are just like Morimoto! You will use any means necessary to get whatever you want from me! Is it any wonder why I run? It's to get away from people like you! "  
She bolted down the stairs nearly colliding with Maggie who had heard the yelling. Li leant up against the doorframe and met Maggie's gaze.

" Don't let her get away! "

But it was too late. Sakura was out the door and running towards the jeep that Seth had just pulled up in.

" Get me out of here please Seth. " she begged as she jumped in. Seth surprised by the tears on her face, slammed on the accelerator and sped off down the dusty road.

Li hobbled down the stairs and watched the jeep get smaller and smaller. He heard Maggie come up behind him.

" What on earth just happened? "  
" I just made the biggest mistake of my life. " He gripped his hair with his hands as he watched the jeep disappear.

Seth waited until the ranch was out of sight before he pulled to the side of the road and looked at Sakura.

" You want to tell me what that was all about? "  
" What is it with you males? Why do you all think that something is wrong with me or that I need to tell you something? Isn't a girl's thoughts her own anymore? "  
" I didn't mean to upset you further Sakura. " Seth said gently. " I'm worried. "

She shot him a look and then wiped her tears away, sniffling in the process.

" I'm sorry. I think I'm in way over my head. " she replied looking out the window.  
" Is there anything I can do? " Seth asked.  
" Not unless you can make me disappear, then no, I don't there is anything that you can do Seth. "  
" You're in trouble aren't you? "

She turned back around to look at him. Why did he sound so much like Li? She didn't say anything for a minute and then she looked down at her lap and sniffed.

" Yeah, I guess you could say that. " she looked up at met his gaze. " You're the only one that I've admitted that to. I doubt Li would be happy with you. Here he's been trying to get me to admit it for a while now and you get it out of me within minutes. " she laughed and then hung her head. " I'm a mess Seth. Maybe you should just take me to the nearest station so I can get out of here. "

" No. " he said firmly and she looked up at him startled.  
" Nani? " she blinked.  
" I'm not going to help you run away Sakura. You did that last time and look at the mess it got you into. No, this time you have to take a stand and fight. " " I can't stand and fight. " she shot back. " He'll kill me if I do. " she gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth.

" I see. " Seth looked down at the steering wheel and clenched his hands there.  
" Oh Seth, you weren't meant to hear that. " she muttered. " Well in that case, the best thing would be for you to go back to that guy back there and let him help you. He's not a useless as you may think him to be. "  
" I know Li's not useless. " she shot back. " I know how good he is. But, " she looked away again. " I can't risk him getting hurt. He saved me so many times last year. This time I don't think we'll be that lucky. "

" So you'd rather just walk away and give up? " Seth demanded looking at her.  
" I'd rather have it that they take me than go after me, then my father and brother and then my friends. "  
" Don't you think that they will do that anyway? "  
" Huh? What are you saying Seth? "  
" Well if they're that kind of people, then don't you think that they're not going to wait for you to come to them? They'd probably think of ways to get you to them instead. Do you get what I'm saying Sakura? Your family is probably already in danger because you came out here. Now what are you going to do about it? "  
" What do you expect of me? "

" Are you just going to sit around and let them hurt you and those that you love? Or are you going to fight them the only way that you can? "  
" And what way is that? " she whispered. Seth just looked at her and she hung her head again.  
" You mean Li don't you? You want me to put my trust in Li. "  
" He'll be there for you Sakura. I know that he will. " Seth replied.  
" How can you put so much faith in someone that you've only just met? " she asked.  
" Because I know that I can, that's why. " he smiled for the first time. " Besides he looked after you before didn't he? Whose to say that he won't again this time? "

A small smile formed and she blinked back tears.

" Oh Seth. "

Takeshii watched Li pace back and forth in front of him. He'd come home an hour ago and found the place in turmoil.

" Will you quit walking a path in my carpet Li. My neck is getting sore from watching you. " Li shot him a glare and continued pacing.  
" How could I have been so stupid? I knew that something was going on and I go and pull a stupid prank like that. "  
" No wonder she can't stand me. "  
" Look, you said that she took off with Seth? " Takeshii asked. Li nodded.  
" Then take a seat. I'm sure they'll be back soon. Seth will talk some sense into her and calm her down and then you can grovel all you like. "  
" Why am I not surprised that you can't be serious in a time like this? " Li demanded.  
" I am serious Xiao Lang. I'm keeping a cool head unlike you. " he rolled his eyes. " Being in love with her makes you fall apart at the seams as soon as the smallest thing happens. " Li froze and turned to look at him in shock.

Takeshii shrugged smirking.

" Perhaps maybe we need to handcuff the two of you together so you prevent total melt down. "  
" What the hell are you rambling on about? " Li demanded. " I am - " the closing of the front door shut him up.

They both met each others gaze before they bolted to the door and peeked out into the hallway.

" Anyone home? " Seth called, his hand on the shoulder of a smaller figure.  
" Sakura? " Li whispered his heart thumping a million miles an hour.  
" Sakura? " Takeshii asked stepping out into the hall. " It's good to see that you are back. You had us worried. "

Sakura ducked her head and muttered a 'Gomen' before she looked up and met Li's gaze. The two of them looked at each other without saying a word. Seth rubbed her shoulder in comfort and then jerked his head motioning for Takeshii to follow him and leave them alone.

Sakura watched them go and felt her courage slip. She looked back at Li as he approached her. She looked down at the ground and waited for him to say something.

" Gomen. " her head shot up when she finally heard him speak. " Gomen, Sakura-chan. " he said again. " I was stupid and - It's just that I was worried. " he finished looking away from her.

She sniffed and then threw her arms around his neck and wept on his shoulder as his arms came around her in comfort. He let her cry. He didn't care who saw them, only that he knew that she needed this.

She murmured incoherent words that he couldn't understand, but he rubbed her back and soothed her with his words until she managed to calm down. She sniffed and continued to bury her face on his shoulder and he let her. He caught Maggie's gaze from his peripheral vison and she motioned for him to take her up to he room to let her rest. Li nodded and then, gently as he could, he scooped her up and took her upstairs.

He closed the door and walked down the stairs when he knew that she had fallen asleep. He walked down the hall and met Seth half way there. Seth looked upstairs and then back at Li.

" She ok now? "  
" Yeah, I think so. " Li replied. " How did you manage -?" " That's what friends are for. " Seth smiled a little. " She just needed a little steering in the right direction. "  
" I guess then that I have to say thank you. " Li replied a little reluctantly. Seth smiled and patted Li on the shoulder.  
" Take care of her for me k? " and with that he walked off and left Li on his own. Li looked up at the stairs one more time.

' Is it Morimoto? ' his mind wondered.

The room was in darkness when she woke. She remembered the events that had happened earlier and she threw her arm up over her head and groaned. She had behaved like a hysterical fool. What Seth and the others would think she dreaded to know. But when she had thought that she was under attack - on both times - she had acted on instinct.

She was just about to pull the covers up and bury her head under them when someone knocked on her door and light flooded in when it was opened a second later. She peeked out from the covers and saw that the figure surrounded by the hallway light was Li.

" Sakura?" he whispered and she blinked at him, seeing that she was awake he walked in further. " You ok? "  
" Sure. " she whispered and tucked the blanket under her chin. " I was just about to pull the cover over and bury my head though. " she replied. He closed the door a little and sat down on the edge of her bed.  
" Why? "  
" Do you honestly need to ask that after the way I acted earlier? " she gave a harsh laugh. " It's a wonder you didn't knock me out. " " You had a good reason Sakura. " he said reasonably.  
" Yeah, I went physo. " she shook her head and rolled away from him.  
" No you acted on fear. " Li corrected. " There is nothing wrong with that. "

She rolled back over to look at him meekly.

" Please don't make excuses for me detective. I feel horrible enough as it is. "  
" Well gee, I was only trying to make you feel better. " he replied dryly.  
" Well you're only making it worse. " she replied and tugged to blanket up over her head.

" Are you wallowing in self pity in there Avalon? " came Li's voice.  
" What if I said it was more personal mortification detective? " came her muffled reply.  
" Same thing. " he smirked when the blanket flipped back and she starred at him with a frown.  
" How is that the same thing? They're two completely different things. "  
" Wallowing is wallowing and it got you out from under there didn't it? " he smirked.

She glarred at him and then disappeared back under again.

" Avalon, " Li sighed. " Am I going to have to arrest you to get you out from under there? "  
" Maybe. " He tugged the blanket away and won despite her effort to keep it up. He smiled at her glare.  
" No more of that. I came in here to ask you if you wanted any dinner? "  
" Huh? " she asked confused. " What time is it? "  
" After eight, but Maggie wanted to know if you wanted dinner all the same. "  
" Iie. " she replied in Japanese. " I'm not that hungry. "  
" Dessert then? "  
" Iie. "

Li rested his arm on the bed on the other side of her and lowered his head to met her gaze.

" Hiding in here won't make it go away Sakura. "  
" Tell me about it. " she muttered and struggled to sit up. " You don't have to re-live it every day of your life. "  
" Then trust me and tell me about it. " he whispered softly.  
" But then he'll come after you too. " she replied desperately.  
" Who Sakura? " he asked keeping her gaze. " Morimoto? " She turned her head away and he sighed.  
" The longer you let this go on the more power they have over you and the more people who could get hurt. "

" Don't you think that I have already thought of that? " she demanded keeping her gaze averted.  
" Then help yourself by telling me so that I can help you. "  
" Why do you want to help me? " she demanded, her green gaze flashing fire at him. " I was the one that made your life hell, I lied to you, did horrible things to you, I ran away and made you worry I - "

" Made me live. " he cut in and she gaped at him. " Live? How was that living? "  
" Well you taught me to respect others more so than myself, to take pride in my home by keeping it clean, and you kept me on my toes chasing after you which is more than what any other woman of your measure has ever gotten from me I can assure you. " he replied.

" You class me in the same category as your ex's? " she asked her eyebrow rising.  
" Annoy you? " he shot back.  
" Don't really care. " she replied haughtily.  
" Yeah right. " he smirked and she rolled her eyes and turned her head away. " So other than to annoy me and see if I was still alive, what else were you wanting? "  
" To see if you wanted to come down and socialise? "  
" Do you think that would be a good idea? " she asked uncertain.

" You honestly want my opinion? " Li asked.  
" Forget I asked. " she said and sighed. " I think I want to stay in here. " Li smirked.

" Not good enough. " came his reply reaching towards her.

" Li put me down this instant! "

Seth and Takeshii looked up at the cursing coming down the hallway.

" Now what one earth is happening now? " Maggie asked.

Li came striding with Sakura's form over his shoulder cave man style.

" I swear you're a dead man! A very dead man! " she screeched. " Put me down! The blood is rushing to my head! "  
" One visitor coming up. " Li smiled as he gently lifted Sakura and placed her in the chair near the window.

She glared at him in fury with her hair mussed up.

" You just wait detective. " she spat. " Don't dare turn your back because I'll be there! "  
" I look forward to it. " he replied and looked at Maggie. " You got any dessert left Mags? "  
" I don't want - "  
" Don't listen to her. The blood had flooded her brain. " Li cut her off and smiled.  
" Jerk. " she muttered placing her chin in her hand.  
" Wench. " he muttered back and she flashed him a glare to let him know that she had heard.

" I'll go and get it. " Maggie said and walked out of the room.

" Feeling better now Saku? " Seth asked.  
" Yeah. " she sighed. " I guess. " she shot Li a look. " No thanks to him though. "  
" You're welcome. " he replied sitting down.

" Here you are my dear. " Maggie said coming back in and carrying a small bowl. " My hubbies favourite. "  
" Pudding! " she cried smiling. " Oh Mags I love you! "  
" Whose idea was it again? " Li muttered looking at Takeshii who just smiled. Sakura dug into it heartily, moaning in delight at the taste.  
" T'is is mfhfghs good. " she said around the spoon. The others smiled at her antics.

" So you going to tell us what is going on? " Takeshii asked later on. Sakura stiffened and put the empty bowl and the spoon on the table.  
" Alright. But do you understand the danger? " she asked looking at her lap.  
" Hey what! " Li shifted in the chair in surprise. " I nag at you to tell me and all he has to do is ask and you spill? What gives! "  
" He has treated me like a lady. " she shot back looking at him. " I haven't been slung over his shoulder. "  
" I wouldn't put it past him. " Li muttered looking at Takeshii's smirk.

" Anyway - " Sakura took a deep breath and started back at the day of the trial and how Morimoto had cornered her in the bathroom and tried to choke her. She went on to explain how he had threatened her and that he would come after her, even if it meant that he had to hire someone to do it.

She went on to explain that weeks after the trial that she thought she was being followed, but she had put it down to pananoia due to the stress and trauma she had suffered in the previous encounter with Moto at the University and the trial. Then she had glimpsed the men following her and then she knew that more than one was tracking her. The shops, the bakery, her home, they targeted her.

She was frightened remembering how he had threatened her. She knew then that he was making it clear that he was keeping his promise, but since nothing had happened as yet, she believed that it was just trying to get to her and she tried to put it from her mind. But it was hard.

Then the night of Tomoyo's party she knew that they had breached her friend's security without triggering it and she realised how clever they were. They were true professionals - that scared her and it was then that she knew that she had to distance herself from those that she loved and cared for. If they could breech Tomoyo's security, then what would stop them coming back again and hurting Tomoyo to get to her?

Things started going down hill since that night. She'd be alone in the house, her father at work, and she would hear things, things meant to scare her - the rattling of a window when there was no breeze to cause it, tiny pebbles hitting windows - it was a nightmare and it was harrasement.

She lived in fear. There was nothing she could do. Then there came the time when someone would bump into her and she would excuse herself for being so clumsy only to find herself looking up at one of the men she knew had been following her. They were getting cocky, showing there faces, issuing threats to her face, intimidating her. She could go to the cops, they might believe her, but then one of her family might disappear or a friend, who knew who they would take out they would say.

Then she saw the murders of those poor woman and she felt herself die a little more inside. She had no idea why they were killed, but she couldn't help linking it to her. Had she done something wrong? Had she disobeyed their orders? She had become their puppet, a shell which was filled with nothing but fear. Nothing like her normal self.

Then it became too much. She packed up her bag and left. She used all the training that she hadn't forgotten and got out of the country. She headed to Colorado and made the rest of the way to Takashi's ranch by car and paid the guy well and made sure to give him a false name and kept her hair under a hat. If they followed her, she was going to make then look to find her and she hoped that if they had followed her this far, that they fried their brains out in the process.

The room was quite when she had finished. She had stared at her lap the entire time and she clenched her hands and refused to look up. Someone moved and she looked up to find Li staring down at her. She blinked and looked down at her lap again.

" Why didn't you tell me sooner? " he asked. " Why Sakura? No one should go through that. No one. "  
" You couldn't help. " she whispered. " They'd have hurt you to. I wasn't going to have that on my concience. "  
" I'd have liked to see them try. " Li retorted and she looked up.  
" Don't you see? " she asked. " I was not going to let them hurt you or anyone else because of me. "  
" I'm a cop, I was put through training for this sort of thing. " he retorted.  
" I don't care. " she snapped and looked away. " I know what is the more important and that's that. "

" But at what cost for you Sakura? " Seth said cutting in. " Why sacrifice your life for something that you could help prevent? " " You don't know him - Moto - he's dangerous. " she said to her friend. " I still bear the scars of the last encounter with him. It was nearly my last. "  
" But who saved you? " Li said crossing his arms.  
" I know who Li. " she replied angrily. " Do you think there isn't a day that has gone by that I haven't thanked you for what you did? "

Li sighed and ran his hands through his hair and she remembered that gesture as a sign of frustration.

" Mina-san, " she said smiling softly. " Please don't worry about me. I'm fine. Really I am. "  
" Well I don't like it. " Maggie jumped up angrily. " No one hurts my girl. No one. "  
" Maggie's right. " Takeshii said nodding. " No one will hurt you anymore Sakura. It's the least that we can do. "  
" You don't understand. " her hands clenched on the chair. " Why won't you listen to me when I say I don't want any of you in this? "  
" Because we care and you'd have to knock us unconcious to stop us from helping you. " Seth said firmly.  
" Li. " she pleaded. " You wanted the truth and now you have it. Please don't do anything stupid. "

" I'm sorry Sakura. " Li said after a minute of silence. " I have to do what I have to do. "  
" Li! " She yelled when he walked out of the room. " Her frightened eyes went to the others. " What is he doing? "  
" Probably making some calls and getting backup. " Seth replied smiling.  
" This is no joke Seth Rogers! " she cried.  
" Alright little one. Calm yourself down. " Maggie stepped in. " You're getting all worked up for nothing. "  
" How can you say that? " she demanded. " I just got his death certificate signed! "

" Now that's enough of that. " Maggie said angrily. " Now come with me and we'll get some herbal tea into you and that should settle you down so you can think clearly. "  
" But - "  
" No buts. Now come. " Maggie dragged her out of the room.

Sakura starred miserably into the bottom of her half empty cup. Her reflection starred back at her and she wondered what was taking Li so long. He hadn't gone anywhere, she could hear him walking around upstairs. How could she have spilled it all like that? Tori would tell her that she didn't have the knack for playing it low. How right would he be? She had more or less waved a red flag in front of the men chasing her and done what she had tried not to do - get the police involved. Trust her friend to be a detective of all things.

She sighed and rested her chin in her hand on the table. Maggie was pottering around in the kitchen keeping an eye on her and was not going to let her out of her sight either, so there was no way Sakura could sneak past her and go try and convince Li that to help her was complete folly.

Just then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and they both looked up as Li walked into the kitchen looking straight at her. She knew that look - the look of determination and the will to succeed no matter what.

" Oh no . . " she lifted her head and met his gaze. " I know that look, whatever you have up your sleeve the answer is n- "  
" Sakura. " Li cut in leaning against the doorframe. " How do you feel about getting married? "

Sakura starred at him and gulped. She should have known . . .

TBC

Author's Notes

I know that this chapter was a little long winded, but it was necessary to get all of the above out of the way. I ask that you remember that for the last year, Sakura has been shadowed and watched and she is freaked out by the stalking and knows that if she reveals that she is being stalked, that Moto will act on her family, for she believes that it is Moto who is after her once again.

Mika is on his honeymoon and Jiang has replaced him temporarily with Hiragizawa; a rookie agent. He doesn't agree with the tactics that Li uses to gain information and constantly reminds Li of this.

The news of the murders haven't reached China yet as Kale Brody is trying to keep the whole mess covered for the time being. He believes that if this information was leaked out to the public that it would start a mass-panic attack and in the confusion, give the murderer time to strike again. He also likes to know the facts before he acts on them.

Well that's the first chapter completed. Please review and tell me what you think and I'd just like to say that if you find any mistakes it's because I'm practicing my touch typing. Now that that is out of the way, please look forward to the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own CCS or any of characters.

Madison smiled as one of the board of directors concluded his presentation. It seemed her company would be getting that tidy little profit at the end of the financial year. All her hard work had finally paid off. A nice holiday would suffice, somewhere hot and near the beach. She'd invest in a little cottage surrounded by a garden and a huge backyard and a bedroom view of the beach so she could catch the sunrise and it's setting.

A polite little cough broke her thoughts and she blushed at being busted daydreaming shamelessly. She composed her features and looked toward the door where her secretary was trying to catch her attention and behind her . .

Madison rose with all the grace and elegance that she had been born with and glarred not at her secretary but the obnoxious piece of work behind her. Sapphire eyes gleamed at the look and she saw him smirk. She looked at her businessmen and gave a small smile of apology.

" Please forgive me gentlemen. I will be back with you currently. " she bowed and then walked toward the door.

She stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her quietly. Her secretary startled to babble about how the man wished to see her and she held up her hand silencing her.

" Chiyo, I know why Mr Hiragizawa is here, please return back to the front desk. I can handle this. "  
" Yes Miss Daidoji. " the young woman shot Eriol an appreciative look and then walked back to the greeting area.

Amethyst eyes pinned him with agravation.

" Why are you here? " she snapped.  
" Such manners Duchess. " Eriol rose his eyebrow. " Do you save them for me? "  
" I'd rather tell you where to go Mr Hiragizawa, but since that requires time and effort I'd rather not waste my time. "  
" Ah, that's right. You're a time saver aren't you Duchess? " he replied. " Do you ever take time to relax? "  
" What I do with my time is none of your business Mr Hiragizawa. Now tell me why you are here, otherwise get out. "

" See, your still harbouring that rough spot. Still sore but that kiss huh? " Madison scoffed angrilly. " You think I'd waste precious memories on you? " she asked increduously.  
" I've broken a few hearts in such a short time. I'm not surprised you're bitter. "  
" What! " her voice pitched and she looked around making sure no one could hear her. " You are more arrogant than I first gave you credit for! " she stepped close to him and glarred, her eyes flashing fire.

" One, I care nothing for you, two, I would not waste my precious time with you when I can be out there making beautiful gowns for beautiful women all over the world. Three, I'd find more entertainment sitting on the coach watching a movie that makes me cry on Saturday night with a bowl of ice cream than I would ever have with you and four, " she paused for breath, " You have five seconds to tell me why you are here otherwise I call Jerry. "

He smiled and she wondered what the hell he could find to smile about.

" My dear Duchess I wonder if you realise how much you just revealed about yourself to me. " he smirked and she bristled.  
" That's it buddy. Cop or no cop I don't care. " she looked passed him to the reception ready to call out for security and before she knew, she was being kissed and kissed senseless at that.

She tensed as his hands came up to claim her waist. She gasped and then pushed away from him.

" How dare y- "  
" Don't. " it was one word but full of command. " I'm enjoying this and I don't want you to ruin it by getting all haughty and uppity on me Duchess. " he traced her cheek softly.  
" How dare you - " " You already said that - "  
" - Come in here acting as if you have every right - "  
" I wear the badge, my rights are more than yours- "  
" - I will not be forced upon by some sex-craved lunatic - "  
" I am not sex-craved! "  
" - Who thinks he is God's gift to women and thinks he can get away with it! " Tomoyo fumed. " Now get out. I never want to see you again. EVER. "

With that she turned and opened the door and slammed it in his face. She ignored the look of stunned surprise on the directors faces and sat down and tried to calm her ruffled feathers. They were just beginning once again when the phone on the end of the table rang and they all looked at it in surprise. Sighing, Madison reached across and picked it.

" Daidoji, What is it? "  
" You have a really nice office in here Duchess. You really have that artistic flare. "

Madison starred in horror at the reciever in her hand before she put it back to her ear,

" Please do not tell me that you are in my office? " she asked trying to count to ten.  
" I more or less did. Now are you going to come in here and talk to me or not? "  
" I swear I will have Jerry in there to remove you personally. " she threatened.  
" Hey why not? I haven't spoken to Jerry Merks since we were in college together. " His voice replied.

Her back went ram rod straight with fury and she slammed the phone down and the pulled the plug out of the wall. She looked up at found twenty pairs of eyes on her and she gulped. She coughed and then picked up the report she had been looking at.

" I believe that we should pull our funds from this boutique and go with the one that you were suggesting Daniel. "  
" Going from this report we've had more hiccups and profit loss because of the lack of service and quality of product from this organisation than we have in any other part of the world. Not only is the owner irresponsible, but untrained and to us - useless. Cut them from our list of suppliers. "  
" Yes Miss Daidoji. " Daniel bowed and sat down.

" Now, to the designs you promised me - " there was another knock on the door and Madison swore she was going to burst into tears of frustration if this kept up.

If it was him she swore she would wrap her hands around his annoying neck and screw the consequences, she was going to wring it and wring it hard. She excused herself and plugged the phone back in and pressed one. She spoke into the phone and placed the reciever down and smirked. That should fix him. She found everyone watching her once more and she looked out the window.

" My, isn't it beautiful weather today. You know what? " she snapped the folder closed and looked at them.  
" I think we'll conclude this at my mother's house where we can sit in the sun and drink. " she smiled. " And then, I think we can have the rest of the afternoon off. How does that sound. "

They all starred at her in shock and she smiled. Just then the door burst open allowing the commotion outside it to be revealed. Eriol was argueing with three men and not looking very happy about it as he stormed into the room and glarred at Tomoyo.

" Sorry Miss Daidoji - " one man began.  
" Alright, " Eriol cut in glarring at her. " I tried playing it cool. I was willing to talk to you calmly and professionally and give you some time sort yourself out, but now I'm pissed. You've gone too far Duchess. "

Madison's gaze flew to her directors.

" Gentlemen may I introduce you to Mr Hiragizawa of the Police Department. Will you give us a moment dozo? "  
" Oh no. " Eriol cut in striding toward her. " You wouldn't give me and audience so now we do it my way. "

He stood in front of her, grabbed her wrist and slammed a cuff onto it, before cuffing the other amongst the startled gasps of her empoyees. Madison eyes flew up to his full of shock.

" W-W-hat are y-y-you d-d-oing! " she stuttered freaked out.  
" Miss Daidoji you are coming with me down town where you will be placed in protective custody. You are now considered a target of the Morimoto case which Li has re-opened. You are being placed in our care until further notice. You are reqiured to come with me. "

Madison dug her heeled shoes into the carpet.

" What are you talking about? " she demanded anger taking over her fear. Sapphire eyes flashed angrilly down on hers.  
" Miss Kinomoto is in danger and so it has been called that you and her family will be put in lock down until we can either decide what we do with you or until the threat is over. Now please follow me. "  
" But - " she pulled against him ignoring the pain in her wrists.  
" Don't make me put you in temporary arrest Duchess. " he said angrily glarring.

Her eyes flashed hatred.

" The name is Daidoji. Remember it. " she raised her chin until her head was a hair's breath away from his chin.  
" It's all you'll ever be to me. " and with that, back straight, chin out, she walked out of the room ahead of him.

Eriol had to admire her spunk. He nodded to the men starring at him and the doorway and smiled. He'd better watch his back after that little episode, but that she-devil drove him to furiating measures. He ducked her head as he placed in the back of his un-marked car and then drove down town.

He walked her into the holding room and unlocked the cell and waited for her to walk in. She turned around and glarred at him in contempt. She held her hands out in front of her and waited for him to unlock the cuffs. She refused to rub them in his presence, but then again maybe that might make him feel bad to see her rubbing some life back into them after he had put them on. She proceeded to rub her wrists and glare at him as she did so. He didn't need to know that they hadn't hurt her in the least.

" How long am I expected to be in here for? " she asked.  
" That depends. I'm thinking of chalking up your time to a month for that little stunt you pulled back there. You wouldn't even allow me to tell me why I was there. "  
" I wonder why! " she demanded. " You were too busy with your sleazy inuendo and cheap shots! "  
" Sleazy! " he repeated shocked. " I am not sleazy! "  
" That is in the eye of the beholder. " she turned her head away in disgust sticking her nose in the air.

" Hey is everything all right back here? " another office asked as he came into the room.

" Just fine officer. " Madison replied looking at him briefly.  
" You will remain here until someone comes in here and briefs you on the situation. " Eriol replied.  
" Hmmph. " Madison turned away from him and sat down on the bed and refused to look at him.  
" Fine then. " Eriol shot angrily and slammed the door closed.

Madison waited until the outer door had closed and it was all quiet before she put her head in her hands and began to cry.

Eriol muttered all the way up to the office he sharred with Li and slammed the door. He sat down and grabbed the nearest folder and started scanning its contents and cursed the she-devil all the way back to her fiery home and back.

Four Hours Later . . .

Madison stood up and wrapped her hands around the bars of her temporary home. She looked beyond the door that lead to this room and tried to see if any one was out there.

" Excuse me? " she called politely and smiled when a young officer stuck his head in questioningly.  
" May I bother you for a moment sir? " she called.  
" What is it? " he asked walking in a little more.  
" I was wondering if Mr Hiragizawa has given any orders for me to be briefed? He said that someone should come down and brief me about me being a target? " her amethyst eyes appealed desperately.

The young officer shook his head.

" Sorry, but there has been no order from him or anyone else. I'm sure that something is being worked out. "  
" No, please, you don't understand. " Madison pleaded. " My friend, you see, is in danger. That's what Hiragizawa said. I need to know what has happened to her please. "  
" Look. all I can do is place a call and see what I can. Give me a moment. "  
" Thank you. " she called as he left and went back to her bed and sat down.

She sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. When Hiragizawa let her out of here, he was going to cop a mouthful. How dare he embarrass her the way he did in front of all her employees.

Several minutes passed and then the young officer was back. He shook his head at her inquiring look.

" Sorry, but Mr Hiragizawa isn't answering his phone or his pager. You'll just have to sit tight I'm afraid. "  
" Oh, " she looked down and her hands tightened in her lap.  
" Look, can I get you anything? Something to drink? Some lunch perhaps? " he asked. She looked up and smiled prettily at him.  
" That would be wonderful, thank you. Mr - ah? "  
" Sousikii ma'am. " he bowed. " Sousikii. " she nodded and smiled again. " Thank you. "

She watched as he smiled and ducked his head in embarrassment as he walked out.

She tucked her leg behind the other, crossing them at the ankles, her hands resting in her lap. She was a true lady in every sense. She closed her eyes against the headache that was coming. How could he do this to her?

Eriol stretched and yawned as he came in the following afternoon. He only wished he could have stayed in bed. He walked up the stairs and walked passed the other offices before he came to his own. He was about to enter it and begin his work when Daryl, one of the other men that worked in the lower levels, called out to him.

" Hey there Hiragizawa. "  
" Hey. What's up Daryl? "  
" You plannin' on doing anything with that hostage downstairs? " Eriol frowned.  
" Hostage? "  
" Yeah you know that pretty thing you put in there yesterday morning? Black hair, and legs to kill. Just wondereing what your planning on doing with her since no orders came through and she's been sitting there waiting for all this time. Sousikii called this morning to make sure that she was released if nothing was done. "

Eriol froze.

" No one went down to brief her? "  
" Nope. Thought you were going to put in some sort of order for her to be. No one said anything else. "

Eriol went cold. Oh shit.

" And she's been down there all day? "  
" Yep. "  
" And all night? "  
" Yep.

Eriol gulped. Double, triple shit. He was going to be ripped apart and quartered by a woman who didn't even come to his chin.

" Guess you better get down there. " Daryl replied raising his eyebrows and walking away.

Eriol ran. He flew down the several flights of stairs and jumped the last remaining length and barreled into several people as he ran as if his life was at stake. He flashed his badge and didn't even pause for clarification before he ran into the holding area. There he paused gasping for breath as the young man on duty looked at him dryly.

" You forget someone? " he asked looking toward the cells.  
" Ah, no. . " he replied between gasps.  
" Boss will bust your arse you realise. " he said sitting back and handing out the keys.  
" Please don't remind me. " Eriol said as he took the keys and made his way as calmly a he could.

Madison stood up as he walked in and her back straightened. He unlocked the door and waited for her to step out.

" I'm sorry. " he said before she could say anything. " Someone was supposed to come down and brief you. I'm sorry that you had to wait. "  
" And I suppose that that will take place now? " she said not looking at him.

" Ah, well. " Eriol swallowed and she turned to look at him. " Not right now. You see, the order got lost in transaction and so we'll have to let you go until we can arrange for the meeting to take place. "  
" So I've spent all this time waiting for something that was never going to happen is that correct? "

Uh oh. She was way too calm. He took a step back as he watched her eyes light with fire.

" Yes. I am sorry. "  
" You are the most - " she broke off and calmed herself. " I presume I am allowed to go then? "  
" Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. You can go, for now. You should get another phone call today or tomorrow. Just come back and ask at the front desk and you will be directed. "

She nodded and left him standing there and he wondered where the fire had gone? Wasn't he supposed to be roasting over a spit right about now with her dancing evilly around it?

She had received the phone call the next morning and was making her way up the stairs towards Hiragizawa's office for the briefing she was supposed to have received yesterday. The anger and humiliation she had experienced at his hands was simmering under the surface, but she refused to lose her cool. She would act with maturity and a calmness that was expected of her. She would deal with this and then move on. She was just about to knock when she heard yelling.

Frowning she opened the door a crack and listened and her blood went from simmering to breaking point.

" What the hell was the meaning of leaving her down there rot! " Jiang roared.  
" It was never meant to happen sir. " Eriol winced.  
" It wasn't meant to happen at all Hiragizawa! " Jiang roared again. " You were meant to pass the order along! What is your excuse for leaving Miss Daidoji holed up all day and night! A standed holding is a few hours, not twenty four plus! "

" She was supposed to be placed under our care yesterday! That was a direct order from Xiao Lang! Her and the family are not supposed to be allowed to walk the streets at all! Do you realise how screwed up this is! "

Jiang turned around and tried to calm his temper.

" I know that you're a rookie kid, but this is unbelievable. Why didn't you follow through with the order? "  
" I kind of . . . forgot. " Eriol cringed.

There was dead silence.

" You forgot? " Jiang asked his face red with rage.  
" I got holed up with everything up here and - and - "

" You mean to tell me - " Madison threw the door open and stood there looking at the both of them. " That the order wasn't 'lost in transaction' like Mr Hiragizawa claimed? I was down there to rot until someone reminded you that I was there? "

" Ah Miss Daidoji, please this has been a terrible mistake. " Jiang said. " Please come into my office and we'll talk this over."

" I am not finished with Mr Hiragizawa. " Madison replied looking straight at Eriol.  
" You left me there because you FORGOT! "  
" Duchess, please let me explain - "

" Silence! " she shouted and he jumped. " You loathsome, horrible creature! " she yelled. " I hope you burn in hell! Mr Fu, you will be hearing from me I assure you. " she turned away and walked away before the tears could fall.

" Duchess please. wait! " Eriol ran out of his office and ignored the stunned looks from everyone. Jiang followed closely behind.

Madison pushed the button and the elevator doors closed before Eriol could stop them. Jiang came running up behind him and glarred at him.

" If she sues, your history. " he warned.

Jiang knew who she was. Miss Daidoji was an heiress to an empire. She had more money than a person cold possibly know what to do with. No matter that she gave half of it to her charities weekly, but she could still bring his foundation to the ground because of this little hot shot.

Eriol ignored him and ran down the stairs. He spotted her just as she was leaving. He called out to her and gabbed her arm to stop her from leaving and she whirled on him like a panther with it's claws barred ready for the kill.

" Get away from me! " she screeched and people stopped and starred.  
" Duchess calm down and listen to me please. " he begged.  
" I have nothing to listen to! Anything you say can be said to my lawyer. "

Jiang came out of the elevator and headed towards them.

" Duchess you don't want to do this, just calm down and listen to me. I never meant for that to happen I swear! "  
" Oh and you think that it makes it all right? " she demanded tears coming to her eyes.

She tried to pull away but he kept his hold on her. She glarred up at him with fury.

" Hiragizawa! Let Miss Daidoji go immediately! " Jiang commanded and Eriol's dropped his hand from her arm.

A resounding crack sounded as her palm connected with his cheek.

" I guarantee that you will hear from my lawyer mark my words! " she spat. " And I have every reason to! First you barge into my organisation and refuse to leave and make a nuisance of yourself, then you handcuff me in front of my entire business board and cause me public humiliatioon that I will never live down; I would not be surprised if my enite board walks out on me because of you!

" Then to add insult to injury, you throw me in that tiny cell and leave me to rot away and then you freak out this morning because I busted you with the truth! How dare you leave me down there when you knew it was you who was the one to order the briefing to occur! Was it some pathetic, childish means of payback? Some cheap shot at the haughty snob who thinks she a princess! " she demanded angry tears falling down her cheeks.

" You told me Sakura was in danger and you've left me to fret all night about her safety and still I have not found out why she is danger, although I can take a calculated guess. I'll be adding personal stress to the list my lawyer will be receiving as well. " She hiccupped and took a breath.

" Mr Fu, you will be hearing from my lawyer as well. " she said moving her startling gaze onto him. " Although Mr Hiragizawa was lacking in his duty, someone should have picked up where he left off. This error in team participation will not go annoticed. You have made a mockery of me and I intend to take this to the highest it possibly can go. "

" Duchess, it was my fault, don't attack them ." Eriol pleaded.

She starred at him coldly.

" You think me prim and proper? Above the lower class like you? " she asked quietly. " Well let me assure you I'm going to sue you for everything you've got and then my pound of flesh. I'm going to sue the ass off you and I don't give a fig what happens to you! Not one bit! Oh, and while I think of it, Fu make sure that Sousikii gets a raise. He was kind enough to look after and enquire about me." she allowed a small smile of satisfaction at the look of stunned surprise on both their faces before she turned and walked out.

She was not above them that she couldn't cuss like him too. She got into her car and sped off into the morning traffic refusing to let her tears blind her. Let them try and give her a speeding ticket.

Eriol stood frozen to the spot as he watched her walk away. He should feel angry as all hell, but only felt a deep shame that wouldn't budge. He felt the cold anger radiating from behind him where Jiang stood glarring at him. He closed his eyes and sighed. He coud feel one of his headaches coming on.

He saw the deep hurt in her beautiful amethyst eyes flash through his mind again and his chest hurt when he tried to breathe. He pulled his badge and his gun out of his jacket and handed them to a startled Jiang. He couldn't let her go when he had hurt her so badly.

" I know, suspended until further notice right? " he shot Jiang a look and then saluted him as he ran out the doors and headed for his car.

" Hiragizawa! " Jiang shouted but only managed to go red in the face again.

Later that day . . . (At the Daidoji manison, China . .)

Eriol sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes. He slammed the lid down on his laptop that sat on the passenger seat of his car. He looked up at the huge mansion in front of him. He'd whistled when he had first pulled up a few hours ago. Ever since then he'd grown tired of looking at it. How the hell was he going to get in? Since he was more or less fired, he had nothing better to do, so he might as well hang around and make sure nothing happened to her. Nothing more had been found on those three killings and that made him even more nervous. What was the person waiting for? Not to mention that business that Xiao Lang had rung in with the other night. Morimoto was behind bars and still he was making a nuisance of himself.

He was trying to come up with a plan when he heard the sound of a motor. He looked up as the huge metal gates that graced the mansion slowly swung open a silver car drove out. The right blinker came on and he had a glimpse of Tomoyo before she drove passed. Wondering where she would be going without her body guards, he followed her.

Tomoyo was sick of crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked a fright. Luckily being the boss of her company meant she could take time off when she needed it. She had called in and asked Daniel to take over for a while. She just wasn't up for it. Thankfully none of her directors had walked out on her. They knew that she would never do anything against the law and had smiled reasurringly when she had confronted them on it.

She drove towards her own place that she had bought with her own money a few years ago. Sakura didn't even know about it. It was her secret retreat when life got too hard and she needed to recharge her batteries. She pulled into the driveway and sighed. Not a guard in sight. They would ring her when they grew worried, but she wouldn't need them.

She locked her car and then walked into the house and closed the front door. She ran a hot bath and lit the candles and threw rose petals and bubblebath into the water. She was stressed and miserable and she was going to pull out all the stops when it came to making herself feel better.

Half and hour later, wearing a long, silk, lavander nightgown, she walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of wine and headed for her bedroom. She curled up in her comforter and put on her glasses on and started reading a book she had long ago abandoned and wanted to finish.

She must have fallen asleep because she was startled awake by a crash and a curse. She froze and with her blood pounding in her ears she listend as she could hear muffled sounds. She slipped out of her bed and crept towards her door and peered out. She could see the light from a small torch in her bathroom and she gasped softly.

She crept forward and and grabbed an umbrella from the holder in the hallway and held it out in front of her as she crept further towards the bathroom door. She could hear a sound that was unmistakably a medicine bottle and she frowned? A desperate user looking for a quick fix? They must be desperate for all she had was some stress pills, aspirin and sleeping tablets.

She saw a dark figure and then with all her strength she let out a battle cry, slammed on the light and aimed the end of the umbrella at the intruder which triggered the unmbrella and it popped open startling the both of them. The figure dropped the bottle that they were trying to put back into the cabinet and put their hands up.

" YOU! " Madison cried her eyes widening.  
" Don't shoot Duchess. " Eriol placed his hands up so she could see them.

There was three seconds of silence.

" What the hell are you doing here! " she demanded jabbing the unbrella closer, effectively trapping him.  
" Borrowing some aspirin. " he bent and picked up the bottle to show her.  
" And what am I? A pharmacy! " she demanded angrily.  
" No, but you were closer. " he replied honestly.

" Mr Hiragizawa what the hell are you doing within three metres of my home! "  
" Keeping and eye on you. " " Keeping and eye on - " she lowered the umbrella and then started to laugh.  
" Hey I don't think it's that funny Duchess. " he said frowning. Maybe his headache was making him delusional.

She placed her back against the wall and then slid down to the floor still laughing.

" Oh it's just too much really. " she said between laughing. " It's a just a horrible nightmare gone beyond endurance. I think I've finally cracked. "  
" Hey, " Eriol crouched down in front of her. " Are you sure you're ok? You're not having a relapse or anything? "

That made her laugh even harder and then she started to cry.

" Kami, " Eriol muttered and scooped her up and carried her to her lounge room where he sat her down on the lounge.  
" Where's you drink cabinet? "  
" What? Oh. " she stopped laughing long enough to point one out to him. He grunted and then poured her a good splash of something strong and brought it to her.

" Drink. "  
" But I - "  
" Drink it. " he said and watched as she threw it back and coughed.  
" Goodness what on earth was that? " she choked.  
" Something that should bring you back down to earth in a hurry. " he said and then took the glass from her.  
" Are you ok now? " he asked as she wiped her eyes beneath her glasses that she was still wearing.  
" Fine I think. " she replied and caught him looking at her. " What? "

He leant close and studied her.

" Huh. I never knew. "  
" Never knew what? " she asked blushing.  
" That you wear glasses. " he replied smiling. " I like it. "  
" They're just for reading so don't get too used to them. " she replied sliding away from him.

He noticed the gesture and smiled.

" Now once again tell me why you are in my home." she asked.  
" I told you, I borrowed some aspirin. You give me one hell of a headache Duchess. "  
" I give you -? " she asked incredulously and then saw his teasing grin and shook her head.  
" Why were you following me then for that is the only way you would have known that this is where I live? "  
" Clever girl. " he smiled. " Like I said, I was keeping an eye on you since that I am practically without a job to occupy me anymore and besides, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday and today. "

" There is nothing for us to talk about. " she said standing up. " Yo've done and said more than - " she paused and then turned on him surprised. " Wait, what did you say? Without a job? What-? " He smiled and stood up also.  
" Yeah, I handed in my badge and my gun so I could come after you and plead with you not to bust the arse off my boss, just me. "

Her eyes widened and she blinked.

" You fired yourself on the behalf that you want me to tear you to shreads and not your organsiation along with it? "  
" Yep and so I could find you and apologise without all the official propaganda that goes along with it. "  
" And you think that I will forgive you? " she asked coldly.  
" Yes, when you see me at my worst. " he got down on his knees and looked up at her.

" W-what are you d-doing?" she gasped.  
" Begging with you. " he said smiling softly. " Please milady, " he pleaded. " I was the one that stuffed up, not them. I'm just a rookie, I only started a few months ago. I still haven't ironed all the kinks out yet. I admit, I was angry at you, but that is no excuse for leaving you all alone yesterday. I am very sorry. "  
" That's all good and well Mr Hiragizawa, but do you intend to explain your actions regarding my office yesterday? "

He smirked and his sapphire eyes darkened as he continued to look up at her.

" That was only teasing to begin with, but I won't apologise for cuffing you. You deserved it Duchess after you set those three thugs on me. What happened to Jerry? "  
" That I will not apologise or feel guilty for. " Madison said looking away. " You deliberately provoked me. "  
" How about we call it mutual attratction and call a truce? "  
" Mutual attraction! " she asked incredulously. " What are you blathering about? I do not like you one bit! "

Eriol smirked as he got to his feet.

" You wana bet on that? " he asked stepping closer to her.  
" What about your headache? " Madison asked stepping away. " Aren't you supposed to be leaving now? "  
" Now that I borrowed your aspirin? "  
" Yes, exactly. You can guard me from outside. " she pointed to the front door.  
" But I would feel better knowing I can watch you here inside. " he stepped closer again.  
" Yes, well, it's the 'watching me' part I don't like. Now move it Hiragizawa. "

" Make me. " he smiled and she starred at him in shock.  
" You won't go? "  
" Only unless you make me. " he said and lifted her chin.  
" But that isn't fair, " she stated. " You don't play fair. " she whispered as his mouth came down on hers.

She shivered from the top of her head down to the ends of her toes and unconciously stepped closer to him as his circled her tighter into his arms. He was gentle and soft with her and she melted. She had never been treated this way before and she sighed into the kiss with delight. Then it struck her and she jolted away from him blushing several shades of red.

" You can stay on the sofa, " she pointed to it refusing to look at him. " but you leave at dawn. "

She made her way back down the hallway towards her room and paused only slightly to look back over her shoulder at him. He was standing where she had left him watching her. She blushed again and then closed her bedroom door and only hoped that she would be able to sleep once again. . .

The air flight attendant scanned the passport and smiled down at her.

" Welcome aboard Mrs Miyabi. Your husband is already waiting for you. Please make you way through the curtain. " " Thank you. " she replied and made her way down the isle and swept the curtain back and scanned the crowd.

She made her way down the row of seats and then sat down next to the man that had dragged her into this in the first place. He glanced at her as she sat down and did up her seltbelt. Take off was in a few minutes.

" Made it just in time. Escape plan fall through? "  
" It wasn't from the lack of trying. " she muttered. " I knew I wouldn't get far before you came after me, so there was no point was there? " she clenched her teeth when she sensed him smirk.  
" And besides, " Sakura said shooting him an angry look. " It wouldn't be fair to these people if you held up their plane just for me. "

" And you say we don't know each other properly. " he chided taking hold of her hand and linking his fingers with hers.  
" I never said that. " Sakura corrected. " I said we didn't know each other well enough for this FARCE you claim will save my life. " she hissed softly so no one over heard them.

Syaoran just smiled and then looked out the window as the flight attendant's voice came over the speaker to announce that they were about to take off. Sakura sucked in her breath as the plane jolted and they started the take off. Li shot her a side ways look when her fingers clenched on his. She wasn't terrified, just a little uneasy.

She shot him an apologetic look and then leant her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes as they flew up into the sky.

She was awoken sometime later by Syaoran's angry voice hissing at someone on the other end of the phone. He ended the call and then sat back in his chair totally pissed. Sakura watched him curiously and wondered what could have happened to put him in such a black mood.

" Syaoran? " she asked softly. He turned annoyed amber eyes on her and she waited.  
" Forget it Avalon. " he said and turned back to the window.

Frowning, she continued to watch him and then knowing that he would tell her later if he was going to at all, she laid her head gently on his shoulder and went to sleep and missed Li's eyes shift to watch her in the window.

Sakura stetched as people passed by. They were in Hawaii and she watched as the people smiled in excitement as they walked out of the terminal and headed towards the main tourist centers. Li was somewhere getting their luggage and she turned to take in her surroundings. It truly was beautiful.

A noise made her turn around and she saw Li carrying their bags towards her. She smiled as he came up but he still had that troubled, brooding expression on his face. So far he hadn't sharred with her what was bothering him and she was worried. Had something happened to Tori, her father or Madison? What ever it was, it was driving her crazy.

Li motioned for her to follow him to the taxi stand and she crossed her arms and watched him walk on. When he realised she wasn't following her turned on her angrilly.

" What are you doing? We have to get to the hotel and sign in. I'm not in the mood for playing games Avalon. "  
" Good. That makes two of us. " she shot back. He frowned and then put the bags down in frustration.  
" Avalon - "  
" Miyabi now husband. " she replied sweetly and watched his eyes narrow.  
" Will you please just tell me why we are standing in the middle of this place argueing when we have better things to do with our time? "

Sakura rose her eyebrow up at him as she walked towards him.

" My don't we sound like an impatient husband? " she asked as she flicked her hair. " Married for only a few hours and already can't wait to take his husbandly rights. Aren't I a lucky woman? " she shot him a look over her shoulder. " Too bad for you that's it's not official. "

She missed the embarrassed flush that had arisen on Li's face as she continued towards the taxi. She turned and rose her eyebrows up at him and waited for him to catch up.

" Are you going to tell me why you are mad? I know it had something to do with that phone call that you received. "  
" Don't miss much do you? "  
" Not when it concerns you. " she saw his arched eyebrows and flushed. " And me and mine. " she covered.  
" I don't want to talk about it. " he said and opened the car door for her.  
" Bottling things up doesn't help. Now I wondered who told me that?" she shot back sweetly.

The taxi driver asked where to and Li gave him the directions before looking back at her.

" It concerns work ok. That is all you need to know for the time being. "  
" Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn you. " Sakura sat back and watched him tense out of the corner of her eye.  
" And what do you mean by that? " he asked aware of the driver watching them.  
" You keep things from me and I get a bad feeling, I'll book it outta here faster than you can catch me. "  
" You are under contract. You break it and I have full authority to haul your butt back into a cell where you'll stay until I say so. "

She shot him a sultry look with a warning flashing in her emerald eyes.

" I'd like to see you try it. " she purred.

She got out of the taxi before he could reply and waited while Li paid him and then walked ahead of him while he carried their luggage. She breathed in awe at the hotel and the area around it. Beautiful clear, blue waters, to-die-for beaches and palm trees everywhere.

" Hey if I ever do disappear, " she looked over her shoulder at him. " Consider the fact that I've traded these boring legs for a tail. I'll live in that water any day. " Li rolled his eyes and walked passed her into the foyer.

" Good afternoon sir. How can I help you? " the man behind the front desk greeted.  
" Room for Miyabi. " Li replied.  
" Ah of course. Room 210. Allow someone to take those bags for you. "  
" Thanks. " Li said and turned to find Sakura smiling at the guy.  
" Hi. " she greeted cheerfully.

" Ah hello Mrs Miyabi I take it? My, if you don't me saying so, you look quite young to be a Mrs. "  
" Why thank you. Aren't you sweet. " she smiled blushing.  
" Come along now dear, " Li said slinging his arm around her and leading her off.  
" Hey! I was talking bully! " she hissed.  
" Flirting with the guy behind the counter is going against the staying invisible thing we talked about. You do remember that don't you? "  
" I'm no idiot. Of course I remember baka. " she shot at him.  
" Well stop trying to destroy everything we organised. " he said frustrated.

" How is my saying hello to the guy going against the major plan? " she said. " You know Li I think you're taking this thing way too seriously. " she wagged her finger at him. " I think maybe someone is spacing out on me. "  
" Get with the program Avalon. " he said as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.  
" It's not Avalon remember. Miyabi. M.I.Y.A.B.I. " she spelled knowing she was annoying the hell out of him.

He shot her the familar death glare and she smirked.

" Who was it that was going mental before I jumped in and rescued her? " Li shot back.  
" Hmph. " Sakura said crossing her arms. When Li hit, he hit hard and low.

Li smirked and crossed his arms looking at her triumphantly.

" Stop looking at me. " she snapped and stepped out into the hallway, " Dictator. " she muttered glarring.

They arrived into their room and looked around. It was a really nice suit and Sakura pushed the balcony doors open and stepped out into the sea breeze and smiled.

" Sugoi. " she breathed as she looked around the bay and the many people laying around on the beaches below.

She turned around and reached for Li's hand and dragged him outside with her. She stood by him as he too looked around at everything. Unable to contain her excitement of the place, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him laughing happily. Caught by surprise, Li hugged her back and rested his chin on her head as he looked towards the water. Hopefully here he could take Sakura's mind off her troubles and keep her safe.

Keep her safe above all.

" I dibs going swimming! " she cried and went to dash off.  
" Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going? " Li wrapped his arm around her middle as she tried to dash away.  
" Swimming. " she said he eyes alive.  
" Not today. " Li said and watched her eyes dulll and then be replaced by fire.  
" Why not! " she demanded pouting.  
" Because we have to remain unseen for a little while. " he said gently. " Sorry Sakura. " he let her go.

She gave him a mutinous look as he walked back inside. She walked in ready for a fight but when she saw him taking out some of his clothes she smiled.

" What are you doing? " she asked trying to sound normal.  
" Shower. " he replied and then headed towards the bathroom. " Order something if you're hungry. "  
" Thanks. " she said biting her lip.

She waited until he closed the door before she pounced on her suitcase and ripped out her black bikini. She shot the bathroom door a quick look before she opened the door and ran down the hallway a terrific smile on her face.

Li let the water run over his face and down his back letting it soothe his troubled thoughts. How could Hiragizawa get suspended? He was supposed to be helping him with the files and protecting Daidoji and Sakura's family. How could he be such an idiot? An image of Sakura's hurt face flashed through his mind before he looked up eyes going wide.

" Oh shit. " he slammed off the water and bolted out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he opened the door and saw that the suit was empty.

" Damn her! " he hissed and nearly tripped over in is hurry to get his clothes on.

Sakura cut the water cleanly and deeply as she dived into the clear, blue water. She surfaced taking a deep breath. She trod water as she looked out to the sea and smiled to herself. She was going to have to go and buy a camera. This scenery was to die for.

She rested her arms on the edge of the pool and rested her chin on her arms and stared out at the ocean and it's beauty. She must have spaced out because when she blinked she was aware that there was someone beside her. She jumped and splashed back in the water.

" Hey, sorry didn't mean to startle you. " came a friendly voice.

Sakura raised emerald eyes to look at the man with long, blonde, curling hair that just reached above his shoulders. He held a hand out so he could pull her back up ans she met his blue eyes before she reached for it and took it. She rested back on the side of the pool blushing. Hey, Xiao Lang wasn't the only cute male around.

" Great scenery isn't it? " the stranger asked.  
" Yeah, sure is. " she breathed in agreeance.  
" Sorry, I haven't introduced myself have I? " he asked smiling. " Name's Torin. "  
" Sake. " she repled smiling. It was the name that Li and herself had agreed to. At least she would respond to it.

" That's an interesting name. " he said smiling in return. " Nickname or short for something else?" " A bit of both. " she replied evasively.  
" First time here? " he asked.  
" Yeah. I was just thinking that I would have to go and buy a camera and a few hundred rolls of film. "  
" Sounds like a good idea. "

" Your first time here? " she asked turning to look at him. " Or been here before? "  
" Been here before. I come for the waves. "  
" Ah, a surfie. I see. " she replied smiling. " Must get some good waves here. "  
" Yeah, and some good competition. " Torin replied.

" Must be exciting. " she replied.  
" It has it perks. Hey, since it's your first time here, I bet you don't know the best spots around here. "  
" Am I that transparent? " she asked jokingly.

Torin smiled and then hauled himself out of the water. He turned back to help her out of the pool.

" I know a great place to get a drink after a quick swim. Care to join me? "  
" I - " Sakura felt the old fear swim over her and she looked at him warily. He seemed nice enough though. What would Li do?

---------------

Animated chibi Li popped into her mind waving his tiny fists at her angrily, angry lines above his head.

Avalon! What the hell are you doing! I thought I told you to stay away from strangers! Do you ever listen to me!

----------------

Sakura smiled and fought the giggle that came to her throat. She allowed Torin to lead her towards the bar across from the pool. She refused an alcoholic cocktail, but decided on the tropical fruit drink that Torin said that was the next best thing. Her eyes lit up with delight when the man behind the bar handed over a pineapple cut in half and hollowed with a fruity flavoured drink inside. She smiled when she saw the little umbrella and the flower on the side. She took a little sip and purred with delight.

" This is great! " she beamed up at him as she took a seat on the bar stool.  
" Told you I knew all the great places didn't I? " he smiled and sat down beside her.  
" What other great places do you know? " Sakura asked eager to know. . . .

Li ran down to the beach and scanned the crowds and the water and as far as he could tell, she wasn't here either. He had scanned the pool area and hadn't seen her. That's when panic set in and he followed his lead to the ocean. He knew she wanted to swim, but where?

He asked a few people if they had seen her, managing to keep his panic at bay so he could at least ask calmly without bringing attention to himself or Sakura. No one on the beach at least hadn't seen her, so that meant she was back at the hotel. She couldn't have gotten that far. He'd only been in the shower for five minutes.

He was walking passed the pool area again when he heard a female laugh that sent shivers up his spine along with familar awareness. He turned slowly and scanned the crowd. He raised his hand to block the glare from the water and then his breath caught when he noticed her.

She was sitting on a bar stool leaning over towards some guy all the while drinking from what looked like a pineapple. Whatever they were talking about, she was engaged in whatever he was saying. Feeling his anger and his hackles rise, he made his way over to them all the while watching the guy that was with her.

" . . and then the next thing I knew someone was shouting wave! Wave! And then I was dumped and came up sputtering and choking all the while wrapped up in sea weed. Not my most glorious moment I can assure you. "

Sakura couldn't stop the laughter after his story and put her drink down on the bar so she didn't drop it. She gripped her stomach and shot him an apologetic smile.

" I-I'm s-s-or-ry, " she giggled. " But it's so funny. "

Torin smiled and finished the last of his drink. He looked back over at her and had to admire her. She was not the usual beauty that he came across. No for some reason, she wasn't just pretty, she was drop-dead gorgeous and she was oblivious to it. She was indeed very special.

He was about to say something when he caught the dark figure behind her shoulder glarring at him. He frowned when the guy stepped out of the shadows still glarring at him. He read the message of 'back off' and his frown deepened. Sake saw his frown and wondered what was wrong. She slowly turned on her stool and looked behind her and gasped.

" Syaoran! " she jumped up and watched as he walked up to her still glaring at the both of them. Li turned his eyes on her and she cringed inside.

" I've been looking for you. " he said, but she could hear the cold fury under the calm tone he used.  
" Ah, " she looked away from him and then saw Torin looking at her. " Sayoran, allow me to introduce you to a friend that I just met. This is Torin. Torin, this is Syoaran. " 

Torin nodded still frowning.

" Nice to meet you. You know Sake? " ( AN: remember it's pronounced Sar-key. )

Amber eyes flicked to pin him.

" I should, considering that she's my wife. " he said calmly.

Both Sakura and Torin gaped. Sakura couldn't believe it, the way he said it made he sound like one of his possessions. Sakura banked her anger and forced a smile as she looked at Torin.

" Don't mind him Torin, " she said still smiling. " Syoaran gets majorly protective of me when he sees me with someone, don't you darling? " she asked pinning Li with an angry glare. " It's quite adorable. " she laughed.

" You never said anything about being married " Torin said looking at her.  
" Didn't I? I guess it must have slipped my mind with all the breauty of the place. " she smiled. " Syaoran, why don't you sit down and join us? You'll love this drink, " she shot him a look and waited.  
" I'd like to, but we have other things to do. " he shot Torin a smirk and Sakura went red. " Maybe some other time? " When hell froze over.

" Sure. I gotta go anyway. Got training. See you later Sake. " Torin walked off and Sakura watched him go.

" In all the time that I have known you, " she said quietly turning on Li. " I have never seen you be so rude and arrogant. How dare you emply that we were going up to our room to - to " she choked on the words.  
" Don't get me started. " Li said taking her arm, leading her away from the bar. " You deliberatey disobeyed me. "

Sakura pulled her arm out of his grip and glarred up at him.

" Disobey you? Who the hell are you to sound like my keeper! I agreed to come here on equal terms. Not the other way round. "  
" We will continue this up in the room. " Li bit out looking around them to make sure no one had heard them.  
" No. " she said and watched his glare grow angrier. " First I am going to apologise to Torin for the way that you acted. Then I will decide if I want to go up to room and yell at you some more, or stay down here and ignore you. "  
" Have you forgoten the reason why we are here? " he hissed angrily.

Her eyes darkened and she stepped away from him. He suddenly realised how she was dressed and his eyes skimmed her from head to toe. The black bikin hugged her figure and accentuate the curves drawing attention to her long legs and her cleverage. The small wrap around did nothing to hide the lush curves of her hips and he swallowed hard. She turned away and the sunlight glinted off the jewel that hung from her belly button.

" I'll see you later. . " she said sadly and walked off.

" Torin wait up! " he turned when he heard her call his name, his board under his arm.  
" Sake - "

She rested her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. She looked up at him and then straightened.

" Listen, I'm sorry for how Syaoran treated you. He gets so easily jealous that I forget sometimes how it may look to him. "  
" It's fine. "  
" Torin, " she said her eyes sad. " He's not usually that rude, he's usually more composed. I'm sorry. "  
" Can I give you some advice Sake? "  
" Sure. " she said warily.

Torin shifted his board starring out at the water.

" If he really cared for you, you wouldn't be the one down here apologising for him when it's obvious that he has the problem. If he can't trust you around other people, then I don't think he respects you enough even though he has married you. " Sakura gasped and he turned to look at her, his soft blue eyes looking at her in concern.

" A guy like that can only mean trouble for you Sake. I don't think you will be happy. "  
" How dare you -! " Sakura gasped shocked. " You don't know him or me well enough to say such a thing! "  
" Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. But Sake, " he looked at her still. " It doesn't take a genius to see how he treats you. " Sakura raised her chin.  
" Syaoran can be demanding sometimes, but it's just the way he is. I wouldn't have married him if I wasn't certain. "

Torin shook his head sadly and her anger rose.

" What! " she demanded. " What do you disapprove of? Not that it's any of your business. "  
" Sake - " he reached over and cupped her cheek startling her. " The guy couldn't even give you a ring. " he said softly.  
" A ring? " she asked stupidly and then blushed when she realised that Li hadn't covered that aspect yet.  
" He doesn't even respect that aspect of your vows. You should reconsider your life with him Sake. "  
" Why do you care?" she asked curiously.  
" Because you're a pretty girl and too special to be destroyed by someone like him. You need warmth and love, not cold demands and dark shadows. "  
" Maybe I'm his light as he is my dark. " she whispered as he starred at her.

" No darkness could penetrate your light. It's too bright. " he smiled and lowered his mouth down towards hers.  
" I'm - " she turned her face away and let his kiss fall on her cheek. " Sorry. " she said and walked away.

He watched her go and then when his name was called, he walked over to his friends and started his training.

Li looked up as the door opened and she walked in. She closed the door and then looked up and froze when she saw him watching her. She looked down and sighed, Torin's words running through her head. What he had said had confused her. She wasn't married to Li in the first place, but why did some of his words ring true?

" What a laugh. . " " What is? " She looked up startled. She hadn't thought that she had said it aloud.  
" What is a laugh? " Li repeated as he walked over to her and met her gaze.

He had banked his anger and was waiting for her to say something. He had a lot of things to say to her about resonsibility and how she had to help him if he was going to save her, but one look of that sad, confused face made him wonder what the hell had happened.

" Sakura? "  
" Isn't it funny? " she said not looking at him. " Torin is convinced my husband doesn't respect me and doesn't care for me at all. But isn't it ironic that the one person who is posing as my cold husband, is the man who is doing everything in his power to protect me and is my friend? It's like a lie within a lie? Or something more sinister, I can't tell.

" He said I shouldn't have been out there defending your honour when it was you who were treating me badly not him. Isn't it funny?" she looked up at him. " He was the injured party, I'm simply used to it, the way you act I mean, but still he said I was too special to be making excuses for you, or something like that. "

She walked away from him and placed her back against the bathroom door as she pushed it open looking at him.

" And what's even more hilarious is that our cover could be blown sooner than we thought for the groom forgot to put the ring on his bride's finger. " she laughed and let the door close behind her, but not before seeing the look on his face.

" What a joke. . . "

Sakura sat down at the table in her pj's consisting of a singlet top and shorts. Li had food delivered up to their room and she looked down at the variety of salad, chicken and dessert. She placed some salad on her plate and then on Li's while he finsihed talking on his phone. She made sure he had enough to eat, before she poured them both a drink and started to eat her own. She coughed politely getting his attention and she waved her fork at his plate and arched her brows. Li raised a hand and then walked over to the table and sat down. He concluded the call and then smiled at her apogetically.

They ate in companionable silence and when they were finsihed, Sakura collected their plates together and placed them on the tray that the housekeeping would remove later, and returned with his dessert. She took hers out onto the balcony and watched the ocean below as she ate thoughtfully.

Li watched her go and sighed. Following her outside, he sat down beside her and watched the ocean and the moon as it began to rise. They finished dessert and then they stayed where they were grateful for the cool breeze.

" You know I'm sorry for before. " Li said humbly and she turned to look at him. " But I can't help it when I freak out when you up and disappear on me Sakura. Last time it wasn't as serious as this, " he turned to look at her. " You have to understand that. I can't help you if I'm not beside you. "

" I don't need a bodyguard Xiao Lang. " she replied evenly. " It's the same as last time when I was with you - all I need is a friend, not somebody who tells me how to live my life. By making me run, Moto is making sure I do whatever he says. That's total domination. All I need is someone I can be myself around. "

Li wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her close to his side.

" Poor kid. You never get a break do you? "  
" From Moto? No. You? Never. " she shot him a sassy grin so much like her old self that he smiled.

" Li? "  
" Hmmm? "  
" How long do I have to hide in this room? When will I be able to go out there and have fun? "  
" As soon as I know that it is safe. " he replied. She sighed and pulled away from him and starred up at the sky.

" Will it ever end? Will I ever be able to return to my life? Without Moto threatening me and my family? "  
" Moto is not the one that we need to worry about now Sakura. "  
" Huh? How can we not? "  
" You forget, Moto is in jail. "  
" But - '  
" It's whoever he has hired to deal with you that we have to worry about. "

The way he said it so calmly sent shivers down her back. But what he had said was true, Moto was behind it, but it was whoever that was doing all his dirty work that they had to worry about. She took one more look at the stars and then stood.

" I'm going to head for the sack. What side do you want? Right? Left? "  
" Huh? " Li looked up at her stupidly.  
" Get with the program Syaoran, " Sakura berated. " What side of the bed do you want so that I don't lay on it when you want to sleep. "  
" Oh, " he turned his head away and tried to banish the red in his face.  
" Oh for heavens' sake. " Sakura muttered. " We are adults here or was I mistaken by that assumption? "

Li turned to look at her and she rolled her eyes impatiently.

" Don't worry about it, " he said calmly. " I was going to crash on the couch. "  
" Oh no you don - "  
" Don't argue with me on this Sakura. " Li said and stood up and stretched. " I have work to do and I'll probably be up all night with it. I don't want to keep you awake with me. "  
" But you were awake all the through the flight. Aren't you tired? " she asked concerned.  
" I'll be fine. Don't let me keep you up. "  
" But - " Li smiled and kissed her gently on the forhead to reassure her before he walked in and sat down at his laptop.

She stood out on the balcony watching him before she sighed and walked inside and crashed on the bed. She wasn't sure what side she took, as she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. As soon as she had fallen asleep, Li sighed and leant back in his chair and closed his eyes tiredly.

Japan . . .

The little cafe on the corner bustled busily for being early in the morning. Seemed every one was out to get the elixir of the day. Two men sat contentedly at the table out the front watching the morning go by. The taller of the two with dark hair and equally dark eyes, sighed as he took another heart-warming sip of the coffee he had ordered. He turned to his friend; fair hair, spft eyes and glasses and smiled.

" I'm glad we found this place Julian. " Tori said and rubbed at his tired eyes. The new job was a killer.  
" Yeah, I'm glad we did too. I was getting sick of trying to encourage you to keep one foot in front of the other. "  
" Can it Julian. " Tori grumbled sipping once more at the hot drink.

Julian smiled happily and drank from his own cup.

" Doing these night shifts are killing me. " Tori complained, stiffling a yawn.  
" But at least you're getting paid for it right? " Julian said frowing over his friend's gaunt face.  
" Umm hmmm. " Tori muttered and then blinked his eyes in the bright light and then frowned.  
" What? " Julian asked shifting in his seat.  
" Hey, I'll catch up with you later ok. " Tori said easing out of his chair, his eyes locked on something across the road.

" Umm, sure. " Julian said wondering what had gotten into his friend.

" Damn bags, " someone muttered under their breath as they tried to manage the paper grocery bags as well as the keys to the car.  
" Want some help with that or are you planning on swearing at the bags all day? "

Luna screeched in fright and dropped the bags she was holding and watched angrily as all her groceries hit the ground and pooled at her feet. She shot angry eyes to pin him where he stood.

" Damn it Tori, " she glarred. " Don't creep up on me like that! Couldn't you see that I was busy? " " Yeah I could, that's why I came all the way over here to help. " he smiled cockily and she fumed.  
" Well what the hell are you waiting for? " she demanded. " Help me pick it all up! "

They knelt down and she crammed everything she could back into the bag and then angrily slammed it into the boot of her car. She threw her hair over her shoulder in annoyance and continued to glare at him.

" You want your other bag or are you going to leave me holding it? " Tori asked cocking a brow.

She growled low in her throat, snatched the offending bag from his arms and threw it in the boot along with the other one and slammed the lid closed. She saw him looking at her and snarled.

" What the hell are you looking at Avalon? "  
" What's got you in a tizz? " he asked leaning his hip against her car as he crossed his arms to watch her.  
" I am not in a tizz. " she seethed and went to open the car.

Tori leant across and neatly took the keys out of her hands and tucked them in his folded arms and watched her eyes darken in fury.

" Whatever the game you're playing Avalon, I'm not interested. Give them back before I have to break something. "  
" Try it. " Tori replied calmly. " Now where do you want to go? I'll drive you. "  
" Why? "  
" Because you're not in any state to drive. " Tori replied and pushed passed her and got into the driver's side.  
" The hell I not! " she leant down and glared at him through the window. " Move. "  
" Get in. I'll leave without you. " he started the car and she was forced to move around and get in the other side.

" Now where do you want to go? "  
" Just take me home. " she replied frustrated.  
" Ok, the park it is. " Tori smiled at her and set the car in motion.

" Do you have a problem hearing Avalon? " Luna demanded when they pulled to a stop in front of a park.  
" You are in no mood to be going anywhere right now. You going to tell me what's happened to get you in a flutter? "  
" I am not in a flutter! " she scowled and he smiled at the obvious.

" Come on Luna, " Tori said calmly. " You've got enough stuff back there to go on an excursion; a very long one. "  
" Maybe I'm out of supplies. " she replied tartly.  
" Maybe, but I know you better. What are you running from? " She turned and scowled at him again.  
" I am not running! "  
" Prove it. " Tori said.

She crossed her arms and looked out the window ignoring him.

" Ok then, we'll head back to your place then. " he started the car.  
" NO! " she cried and then shank back from his knowing gaze. She didn't want him to see all the packing she had done.  
" So, you have been busy. " Tori said. " What's going on? "

She sighed knowing that he would wear her down until she told him what she was doing. She had helped him before on their journies last year, maybe he could help her.

" I'm going to look for my family. " she said softly. Ok it wasn't the whole truth, but it was all she could say.

Tori sucked in a breath knowing how big this was for her. She had told him before when they had been trying to get out of the university that she had been sold to that monster when she had been small. She had no idea what had happened to them. He guessed she was finally making a stand to see what she could find. 

" Are you sure about doing this? " he asked.  
" Of course I'm not! " she snapped and then ran her hands through her hair. " But I have to do it. I promised myself that one day I would go looking for them and that day is now. "  
" Well that explains a lot. " he muttered.  
" Look I didn't ask you to sneak up behind me and stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. Just give me my keys back. "  
" You know I can't do that. " Tori said, his dark eyes serious.

" And why not? " she demanded losing patience.

Tori thought about the murders and shivers went up his spine. His gaze locked with hers and he remembered how they had met and she had decided to help him with no thought of the danger that she could be putting herself in. He allowed a small cocky smile to form, knowing that once she saw it, she would know that nothing she did or would do would change his mind.

" Because I'm coming with you . . . . "

Please review. Don't read it and then leave it, let me know what you think!

Hope you've enjoyed it, tune in again when I post the next chappie!

See ya. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is the second time I have done this. I deleted the original by accidentally saving another of my fanfics over it. I am so steamed!

Oh just so you know, I got the information on Kōfu from Encarta. So if it's wrong, please don't blame me. I have no idea about the distance or the roads etc in Japan, so all the writing is pure fiction. Please understand that before you read on. Thank you and have fun reading!

------------------------

Professor Avalon was sitting in is office marking papers when there was a knock on his door and three men walked in. They flashed their badges at him and explained that they were from the police dept. Aiden starred at them a little surprised before he offered them to come in and sit down. He turned to the one that had called himself Detective Kale Brody and asked him what he could do for him.

" Professor, do you know that up until a week ago your daughter was listed as missing? "

Professor Avalon starred at him in total shock.

" I beg your pardon? " he asked. Kale nodded.

" A Miss Daidoji reported her missing while she was in Shanghai for one of her meetings last week. "

" Daidoji-san told me that Sakura was staying with her and was helping her with her modelling. " Aiden replied.

Kale shot him a small smile.

" I see. "

" So what is the situation? " Aiden asked trying to remain calm. " Have you heard anything? "

" Be assured Professor, your daughter was found and has been placed in protective custody until further notice. "

" Protective custody? " He was relieved that she had been found, but his confused mind could only take in one thing at a time at the moment.

" Hai. She has taken up a new identity and has been placed in a new location. "

" Forgive me gentlemen, I am finding it hard to concentrate at the moment. " Aiden removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.

" Take your time Professor. " Kale said.

" Why has Sakura been placed in protective custody? " Aiden asked once he had put on his glasses once more.

" We believe that she may be in danger and until that theory has been proved volatile, we have to make sure that she is safe. "

" Danger?" Aiden asked in disbelief.

Kale nodded.

" What could Sakura possibly be in danger fr - " Aiden stopped and then jumped up, fear etched clearly on his face.

" Dear God, it can't be Morimoto. Is it? "

" Please remain calm Professor. We have checked and re-checked and Morimoto is still in maximum security. We have received several reports from Shanghai and we believe that Miss Avalon may be in danger from someone with connections to Morimoto. Either that, or a copycat."

" Moto is still after her? " he sagged down into his chair stunned. He couldn't believe it.

" Miss Avalon has reported that on numerous occasions she has found herself in situations where she believed she was being openly stalked and in some circumstances, threatened. " Kale replied checking his notes.

" Why didn't she say anything?" Aiden whispered lost in his own thoughts.

" Fear can make a person act strangely and erratically. " Kale stated. " Our reports say that she escaped to a ranch in America where she stayed until one of the agents from Shanghai made contact with her. "

" I see. " Aiden replied. " It must have been the friends that she stayed with the last time she needed to hide."

" We believe so sir. " Kale confirmed. Aiden looked up and still looked stunned.

" Thank you for coming and telling me Detective. Is there something else you would like to discuss or is that all? "

" Actually, there is one more matter I would like to address before we leave. " Kale spoke up.

" Hai? "

" The reason we have come here today is not only to inform you on your daughter's activities, but to inform you that your son, yourself and Miss Mikazukigata will be asked to join protective custody along with your daughter. "

" Excuse me? " Aiden asked completely stunned.

" We feel that it is best sir. Besides these orders do not come from me, but from the Commissioner in Shanghai. There's no way around it we're afraid. We will escort you home where you can collect anything that you think you will need in an extended stay, and also, so you can deal with any pressing matters that need to be tended before you go into lock down. "

" You are serious aren't you? "

" This is a serious matter sir. " Kale said firmly. " Miss Daidoji is already in lock down in Shanghai. We must act as quickly as we can to prevent anything from happening. "

" Dear God. " Aiden muttered turning to look out his office window. " When I thought we could all move on . . " he turned to look at Kale.

" And my son? Have you told him yet? "

" We are trying to get in contact with your son even as we speak. Miss Mikazukigata as well. "

Aiden frowned. He knew his son could be difficult to reach even at most times. He looked around at his cluttered desk and sighed.

" Please give me a minute gentlemen. " Aiden said and picked up the phone to organise for someone to mark his papers and take over is classes.

When that was done he drove home and picked up his laptop, his travel case, (that was already packed in case of a split-second trip) and changed the message on the answering machine. As an after thought, he wrote a note for Tori in case he should come home before the police had time to get in contact with him. Looking around his house, he sighed and then closed the door on the dark, empty house and followed the police in his own car.

------------------------

Meanwhile . . .

" . . pretty please? "

" No. "

" Please? "

" How many times do I have to say it? No. "

" Meanie! "

" Calling me names won't work either. Give it up Avalon. "

" Mou, I've been holed up here for two days! Two days! Please let me go out and get a little fresh air? "

" You can get that out on the balcony. " Li flipped the page of the magazine he was reading.

She reached over and snatched the magazine and held it behind her back. Li sighed irritated and shot her a side ways glance.

" Now don't look at me like that. " she chided. " Why should you have anything to do when I can't? "

" There is lots of things for you to do. " Li replied.

" Hah! " she barked rolling her eyes. " You call searching the Internet, watching crappy movies on tv and ordering room service things to do? "

" At least that's something. "

" Are you blind! " she demanded throwing the magazine on the table. " Look beyond that balcony over there. Look at that crystal, blue water! The surf! The pool below! The beach! Why the hell do we have to stay up here when there are numerous crowds below to get lost in! "

" Exactly. I let my gaze wonder for a moment and you'd be off like a rocket and then I would spend my valuable time trying to find you and getting stressed and annoyed. No thank you. "

" Aarrgh! " she growled and walked over to the balcony doors and folded her arms over her chest.

" Besides, " Li snatched the magazine back and flipped back to the page he had been on. " We are supposed to be maintaining the cover of a blissfully married couple.

Blissfully married couples remain in their rooms. "

" Hah! That's a male's opinion for you. Believe me, if we were up here doing what you're allowing the outside world to believe, I wouldn't be flat on my back all day. I would be enjoying the surf and the other pleasurable things that they have to offer here. Like the spa and the masseur."

" That's a female's opinion for you. " Li said turning the page not looking up.

" Besides, getting massages can be a sexual stimulant if you're strung enough. " she replied calmly. " Especially if your husband's or boyfriend has just been - "

" I think I get the point over here. " Li cut in his cheeks a slight pink.

" Well I'm just pointing out Mr Li, " she said not looking at him but at the ocean.

" That we do not have to remain up here for the sake of pretences. Married couples have fun too you know. "

" It's not going to work Avalon. So give it a rest. " he replied turning the page.

Sakura huffed and shot him an irritated glare before she marched into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Li was still starring at the door when it opened a moment later, and she came out dressed in her bikini and her wrap. She angled her brow up at him and waited.

" You can either come with me and have fun with me, or I will go on my own. Either way I am getting out this room right now. Are you with me or against me? "

" What makes you think I'm going to let you out of this room without my

permission? " he asked getting to his feet.

" Because we entered this arrangement on equal terms and I know my rights. Besides you know you can try to stop me, but then that would be just wasting time and energy on both our parts. "

" Avalon - " he sighed getting up.

" Don't. " she said cutting him off. " Please? I am asking here. That has to amount to something? "

Li sighed and ran his hands through his hair and watched the smile blossom on her face lighting it up like the sun.

" Alright, " he sighed kicking himself. " But no more than an hour. "

" Hai, hai. " she nodded dragging him to the door. " And no running off on me. " he warned.

" Hai. " she agreed again as she skipped out the door.

" Oh and Avalon, just for the record; I don't fall for the puppy-dog eyes. "

Her laughter rang down the corridor as he closed the door firmly behind him.

She threw her head back as she broke the surface, scattering droplets that caught the sun, flinging her head back in pure delight. She sank back into the water and then kicked her legs to maintain buoyancy. She sighed again as she starred up at the endless blue of the sky.

Beside her Li broke the surface and flicked his wet bangs out of his eyes. She shot him a radiant smile and then dove back under the water. Catching his breath Li waited for her to emerge. When she didn't he frowned and dove under to look for her.

The sunlight wasn't as strong as it was above; it was clear though and made it look like a underwater wonderland. He looked around and then spotted her swimming out a small rocky crevice below him. Tropical fish of many colours swam by and she watched them smiling. She looked up and motioned for him to follow her. He swam down to her and she motioned for him to keep following.

Keeping a mental note on his limited oxygen supply, he swam after her. She didn't go far. She swam down to the sand and then pointed through a rock crevice. Li came down beside her and looked. Through the hole he could see the schools of fish swimming on the other side, the sunlight coming through the water. He looked to Sakura and she brought her hands up to her face imitating a picture with her thumbs and pointers meeting. Yeah it was like a picture he surmised. He kicked off the bottom and broke the surface seconds later gasping for air. Sakura appeared next to him a second later.

" Can you believe it? " she gasped. " It's like a painting. "

" It reminds me of all those fish tanks in all the fancy restaurants. " Li replied. She shot him an unimpressed look.

" What? "

" How can you class what's down there to some cheesy restaurant where rich people go just to throw money about? "

" Well I can't help if that's what comes to my mind. " he retorted.

" Syoaran you need to spend more time in fantasy land instead of being stuck on solid ground all the time. " she smiled mischievously before she leapt out of the water and tried to dunk him playfully.

" Oh you think so? " he swam out of the way smiling.

" Oh most definitely. " she nodded and swam after him.

They fooled around for a few more minutes until they were too tired to laugh and swim anymore. Being near shore, they floated on their backs and starred up at the sky.

" I wonder what it would be like to live in the water? " Sakura said closing her eyes.

" You'd look like a prune. " came the instant reply and she laughed, turning slightly to look at him.

" You never indulge me in any of my curious fantasies do you Li? "

" I try. " he smirked.

She stood so her feet touched the bottom. She flicked her hair and then shot him a look as he righted himself as well and shoved him back in the water, laughing as she raced to shore. Li growled and then pushing his messy bangs out of his eyes before he ran after her. She collapsed on her towel still laughing as he ran up glaring good-naturedly.

" You're so gullible Syaoran. " she stretched out and placed her hands behind her head.

" You caught me at a vulnerable time. " he said laying back on his towel.

" Excuses, excuses. " she chided closing her eyes.

" Don't fall asleep you'll burn. " he warned watching her.

She made a small noise and he could see her drifting off. Sighing he reached over and tugged on her hair gently. Her eyes snapped open and then looked at him sleepily.

" What? " she whined.

" Don't go to sleep, you'll burn and then I'll have to listen to you whine and complain when you're as red as a tomato. "

" Meanie, " she yawned and then forced herself to sit up. " You better make this up to me. " she shot him a look.

" Hmmm. " he seemed to be thinking. " Let's see, risk the wrath of a tough lady and show her a good time to make up for her missing her beauty sleep, or be a real louse and ignore her for the rest of the day? Hmm. That's a tough question. I may have to think some more on that. "

" Syaoran, you great lug. " she threw her wrap at him and he caught it smiling.

" Just joking. Come on, I did have an idea. " That caught her attention. She tilted her head to the side.

" And I'm not telling, just yet. " he smirked knowing what she was thinking. She loved surprises.

They packed up there stuff and then washed off the sand and the sea water under the showers provided. They'd dried off by the time they made it back to the hotel. From there, Li treated her to a big lunch with tropical punch.

They'd just finished their meal when Li caught her watching some guys go pass, obviously heading back to the pool area. She sipped from her drink and watched them until they left. She smiled to herself and then caught Li watching her arching his brow. Trying to prevent the pink dusting her cheeks, she put down her drink and cleared her throat.

" You know, Madison and the others girls would have loved this place when we were in high school, even now. There's just something about gorgeous men walking around with nothing on but their board shorts that really makes a school girls' heart flutter. All that muscle and fantastic abbs. " she sighed dreamily.

" I never figured you for the drooling type. " Li said sipping form his drink. Sakura shot him a glare.

" I wouldn't call it drooling. Merely dreaming. " she had the stars in her eyes and Li grunted disgusted.

" So more or less if I walked around in nothing but my board shorts showing my fantastic abbs, I'd have you sighing over me?"

" Oh most definitely. " Sakura shot him a sassy grin. " But I know you wouldn't. "

" Oh? What makes you so sure?' Li challenged.

" Easy. " Sakura smiled. " You'd never go out of your way to impress me. Besides, you haven't the slightest interest in me and further more, " she smiled. " You already have my number. " She turned away to call for another drink and missed Li's angry look.

" So much for a man's pride. " he muttered.

" What was that? Sorry I missed it. " Sakura turned back to him curiously.

" Nothing. " he ground out and sat back and starred out across the ocean. The wind blew his bangs and Sakura blinked.

" Oh! Thank you! " she said when the waiter brought her and Li another drink.

They sat in silence for a while before he heard her sigh again. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye he saw her looking off in the direction of the pool.

" Hmm. " she purred. " He would be perfect for Rita .. "

" That's it! " Li jumped up, grabbed her hand, put her drink in her other hand, picked up his own and dragged her off away from the area.

" H-ey! " she cried nearly tripped trying to keep up with him.

" If you can put your tongue back in your mouth for five minutes I'll slow down. "

Sakura stared up at him silently and tried to decipher his mood. Li found a shady spot with a new view and sat down on the chaise lounge and didn't say anything more. Sakura didn't like the silence. She wondered what was wrong. She sighed and then sat back and sipped from her drink. This reminded her of the time that Chelsea was having problems with Zachery. He'd gone weird on her and then they had found out that he had been jealous of Chelsea admiring one of the seniors - Wait! That was it! The truth was so outrageous, she snorted and choked on her drink.

Sakura dropped her drink and coughed, which was difficult because she was laughing. Li was looking at her weirdly, but reached forward and clapped her on the back. When she managed to get herself under control she looked up and met his gaze. Seeing the fire in them only made her snigger and then she fell back laughing on her chair.

" What the hell is your problem Avalon? " Li asked wondering if she was going mad.

" Oh! Itai! " she cried holding her stomach. " Oh it hurts. "

" Then stop laughing. " Li snapped out.

" But it's so funny. " she giggled.

" Want to share the joke? " Li asked losing patience. She stifled her laughter and met his irritated gaze.

" I can't believe that you're jealous of some school boys. "

" What? " Li's eyes narrowed.

" I mean they're not yet men and no longer little boys and yet you feel threatened by them. It's just yummy. "

" What are you blathering about? " Li snapped.

" You got jealous because I was admiring those hunks back in the dining room. " she smiled laying back relaxing.

" Excuse me? " his eyes narrowed into lethal weapons. If looks could kill.

" Hey it's no biggy. " she said raising her arms back behind her head. " I think it's

cute. "

" Cute? " his eyebrow twitched.

" Yeah, I mean I have no idea why you would be jealous. With you guarding me night and day, it's not like I'd be able to pick up a potential boyfriend. Plus I'm supposed to be married, but then again I could become a cheating, money-grabbing, all-you-can-get playgirl. I mean I could run off with some hunk miester and play on the whole image. I bet Moto wouldn't be expecting that. Hmmm. What an interesting thought. "

" One, there is no way in hell I am letting you dump me for some cheap surfie boy with dreadlocks and two, if you did, I'm sure Moto would still track you down without me there to protect you. "

" Chill Syoaran, " she opened one eye to look at him. " I'd never leave you. "

" Good. "

" Besides I'm only in it for the cat. " she smirked and closed her eyes again.

She heard him make a sound and she could only surmise that he was either choking on shock and indignation or laughter. She wasn't sure. Either way, she still smiled. ()

-------------------------

" . . . so Sakura is in Hawaii with Xiao Lang? " Madison asked watching him.

Eriol had just told her what was happening with Sakura.

" Yes. "

" And is there under a new name and pretending to be married? "

" That's what I was told. " Eriol replied nodding.

" Oh. " she looked away sadly.

" Hey are you ok? " Eriol asked, leaning forward. " I know that it's hard not to worry about her. I mean she is your friend and all - "

" It's not that Hiragizawa. " Madison replied sadly. " It's more a personal thing for me." she sighed again.

" Personal? " he looked truly bewildered.

" You see Sakura has always let me make clothes for her since we were children. Dresses, outfits, swim wear - I've made it all for her. It's why I love designing so much. I do it for Sakura and now I do it for the world. But she left and I didn't get to give her any of my designs to take her with her so she can think of me while she is gone. "

Tears welled up and Eriol leapt off the lounge and knelt down in front of her. He couldn't stand to see a female cry.

" Hey baby, don't cry. It'll be ok for sure. You'll see. I'm sure Avalon is thinking about you. "

" You think so? " she sniffed and he nodded.

" Yeah. " he smiled charmingly and she blushed a little and then composed herself.

" Arigato. " she said and then stood to start making dinner.

He watched her go and then sighed. That had been close. Those water works were a dangerous thing for a male. He watched her clear things in the kitchen so she could make them dinner. She spotted him watching her and she turned away again making him smile. He loved how he could affect her. He never grew tired of it.

For the last couple of days, they had fought and argued like true lovers. She was persistent he'd give her that much. She was so determined to live her life even with the possible threat over her head. She has wanted to attend meetings and he had refused saying that she had to stay where he could keep and eye on her and she had argued that since he wasn't really in a job then he couldn't really prevent her. Yeah, she like to hit below the belt in more than one way.

But he won in the end. He always won. He'd watch her magical and mysterious eyes darken and then she would look at him like she wanted to break his neck - or worse, and then she'd stick her stubborn chin in the air and then storm off where she would do her best to ignore him for the rest of the day, which only gave him more reason to get a rise out of her.

He busted her on a few attempts to leave without him knowing. That's when she would show her temper. She would stamp her foot and cuss at him and he would stand there smirking like a fool taking it all. Then he would escort her back inside and make sure that no one was watching them.

Oh and there were threats. Out of pure frustration at some times, he'd threaten to cuff her to him and she would have to follow him around the rest of the day. Having already bad memories of being chained to him, she would hold back her comments and ignore him. But some days when he really got her fire up, she would threaten him back and he'd laugh. How could he describe that watching her eyes darken and glow with inner fire made him ludicrously happy while she chewed into him verbally?

He got off the lounge and went into the kitchen and started chopping the vegetables. She shot him a side ways look but didn't say anything. They worked in companionable silence and when there was nothing he could do, he cleaned up and made the table ready.

Madison turned on her music and listened to it's soothing tones as she cooked away. How on earth was she going to get around the solid road block by the name of Hiragizawa? Apart from knocking him dead flat on his back for a few hours, she had no idea how she was going to attend her meetings next week and she couldn't miss them. As it was she had to give her orders on line or over the phone. How could she deal with a dress that didn't look right if she had no idea what it looked like? Looking at a picture on the computer didn't cut it.

She shot him a look when his back was turned. She needed to meet this next deadline. She had all her top designers working around the clock and she had several dresses she had started on but hadn't finished. Those were her pride and joy and no one could touch them but her. But doing it all alone and with the emotional stress of being bullied by the ex-detective was taking it's toll on her and more importantly on her dresses. How could she infuse love in her gowns when all she felt like was ripping them apart?

She hated being bullied. Abhorred it, but yet when Hiragizawa did it, it didn't seem like bullying at all. It would be later when she would sit down and think it over that she would realise that he had manipulated her and turned it around to suit him. He was turning her from a quiet, composed gentle lady into a rebellious, spiteful monster.

But that was all about to change.

She was going to turn the tables on him. She would rebel, but she would do it in his own, subtle way. She was an observer. She had been told so on many occasions over the past years and it was a gift she cherished. Hiragizawa prided himself on his intelligence and his male, egotistical pride. Not to mention his charm.

She dished up their meal smiling to herself. She had a plan and she was itching to get it into action. She composed her face and brought the meal into the dining area and then made her way back into the kitchen to get the wine. Eriol pulled her chair out and made sure she was tucked in before he took his seat. Oh he was a trueborn gentleman all right, but that didn't mean that his ego couldn't be played on and used to help her get her own way.

She looked up and met his gaze and smiled to herself before starting to eat. The music played on in the background and all the while she mentally rubbed her hands together in glee. Was Hiragizawa in for a surprise. . .

---------

Madison came out into the lounge room dressed up in her suit and had her large, but impressive handbag with her. Eriol squinted at the clock and then searched for his glasses so he could see what time it was. He groaned when he saw that it was early and flopped back on the pull out lounge and threw his arm over his face.

" Can't you get up at a reasonable time? " he complained.

" The day belongs to those that rise early to claim it Mr Hiragizawa and we have errands to run. "

" Huh? "

" Would you like a coffee so you can comprehend me?" she arched her brow and placed her bag on the coffee table.

She heard him mumble about sassy mouthed females in the morning and she smiled as she pushed the cup into his hands.

It was after his third sip that he looked at her a little more awake.

" Now what were going on about? " he looked her up and down at her suit and arched is brows again.

" We have errands to run. " she replied calmly.

" Do we? " he asked. He looked ready to give her the lecture and she held up a finger for quiet.

" Yes, we do. Unfortunately Hiragizawa my little cottage is not equipped for staying visitors. I'm running out of food and toiletries and I need to pay pills and unless you plan on compensating me if I should loose my little home, we have to step out into the world. "

" We? "

" Well I know you will be accompanying me. You said so yourself. I am not to go anywhere without you. So get up and make a move. I want to be out of here within half an hour. "

" Bossy little thing aren't you in the morning? " he growled looking at her angrily.

" When there are many things to do, then yes. Besides I am not a lay-about. "

Mumbling under his breath, he finished his coffee and then hit her shower.

Almost cackling in glee, Madison suppressed her emotions. If he caught a whiff of anything out of the ordinary, then she would never pull it off. He emerged ten minutes later and they were driving off to a little super market near by.

When they walked inside they grabbed a trolley and started pushing it around the aisle. She looked over at the young girl working at the counter and nodded slightly. The young girl smiled and then came towards them. Eriol sensing something pretty was walking towards them, he looked up and smiled. Bingo. Thought Madison smirking.

Smiling at Eriol she asked if they needed any help. Madison went through her list and pretended not to know where things were. Eventually when she deemed it safe she gave Eriol the list and said that she needed to visit the rest room, leaving her friend that she had made on her numerous trips to this store and the unknowing detective behind. She smiled and asked him if he had any trouble doing it. When he shot her an undignified look she walked away satisfied that her friend would keep him occupied until she made her escape.

As soon as she locked the door behind her she whipped off her jacket to her suit and placed it on the sink counter. She reached into her handbag and brought out a grey zip up jacket with print on the front. She put it on and zipped it up. Then she removed her skirt and put that with her jacket and then struggled into worn, faded jeans. She replaced her shoes with joggers and then she gathered her hair up and shoved a cap on her head and then shoved all her clothes into her handbag.

Hopefully, there would be a taxi waiting out front with her dresses in it that she had been working on. She had the guy go and collect them earlier before he came to collect her.

She crept out of the bathroom and looked past the corner to see if she could see him. She saw him going down an aisle with his back to her. She kept her head down as she marched past him and walked out of the supermarket and spotted the taxi waiting. She picked up her pace and opened the door and got in. She gave the directions and only after she was halfway to the office, did she remove her cap and sigh.

-----

Where the hell was she? Eriol looked up from the list he was reading and frowned. He had one more item to get and then he would be going to the check out. It had been no more than ten minutes at least since she had left him. He smiled charmingly at the young girl that had been keeping him company and then excused himself and left the trolley in the aisle before he knocked on the door. When he got no reply he knocked again. He pushed the door and saw that it was empty. Jerking back in surprise he scanned the supermarket fear clawing at him.

Abandoning the trolley, he went to the lady behind the cash register and asked her if she had seen a woman who matched Madison's description. The lady shook her head saying that she had only been at the register for the last five minutes. He turned to look for the young girl that he had been talking to and saw that she was nowhere to be seen. He thanked the woman behind the counter and walked outside trying to figure what the hell had happened.

" Where did you fly to Miss Daidoji? " he whispered his mind racing through possibilities.

-----

" . . . Now Jean, move that way just a little will you please. " Madison said as she watched the model move.

" Hmmm, I think we need to add those straps on the back like we originally thought. "

" Sounds like a plan. " Chiyo, her assistant replied and wrote down the notes.

" Now this one bothers me. " Madison said with her finger resting on her chin. " I think it's just the overall design. I'm not sure. "

" Well you already have the qualified amount for the showing. " Chiyo said.

" Cut it? "

" Hmmm . . " Madison frowned and then sighed. " Hai, hai. Cut it. Next please. "

They'd been doing this for the last three hours. When Madison had first appeared surprising everyone, they had wasted no time in getting down to business. Besides, she had no idea when Hiragizawa would come for her. First, they had eliminated the important issues and now here they were deciding what to keep and what to fix up.

They continued through until after lunch and then Madison and her workers collapsed in the dress room and talked about what they had accomplished over coffee. After that, Madison saw to any more pressing issues and then leaving instructions for her crew she left.

But she didn't go home.

She pulled into the car park of her favourite place thirty minutes later and walked into reception. She was warmly welcomed and within minutes Madison was laying on the bench having Ryoma rub relaxing oils into her tense muscles. She had warm stones placed along her spine after that and then she dozed.

She was then later escorted to the spa where she sipped champagne and drank in the beauty of the gardens facing her from where she soaked in the hot tub. When she was through with that, she had her nails seen to while she sat in a white bathrobe and a facemask.

When she was dressed and felt like she was floating, she had her hair seen to; trimmed, washed, dried and just for some fun, she got dark purple tints placed through it. What the hell, she was in a rebellious mood. She paid them and thanked then once more before she got into her car and made her way to her next favourite place.

She entered the shopping mall and went directly to the clothes stores. She looked at all the newest styles and got some new inspirations for some of her designs. She bought some new jeans and some new shirts that she could wear and bought a new pair of shoes. Her old ones where starting to get worn.

She bought an ice cream and then made her way to the camera shop where she bought some new equipment and talked with the man behind the counter that she had known for years. When he had to go serve another customer she bid him goodbye and walked back out to her car with her purchases.

Half an hour later she pushed the button hidden behind her sun visor and she drove her car through the gates of her family estate and watched them close behind her. She got out of her car and took her purchases inside via the garage. Well she had accomplished what she had wanted and then some. Maybe, just maybe, she had outsmarted the fox.

--------------

Meanwhile . . .

She was getting sick of looking out the window. She had watched the scenery change so many times that she lost track of where they were. They were heading to Kōfu, her home. Kōfu is in the southern parts of Honshu and just north of Fuji. A small town known for its silkworms, crystal, natural hot springs and the scenery. She didn't remember much about it, after all she had only stayed there for a few weeks, maybe months, before she was shipped off to Morimoto.

Before she had left, before she had seen what she had not meant to, she had been doing some research. Tori had been helping her with some of it. He'd helped her shortly after Moto was placed behind bars. All she had to go by where some papers that had been found in Moto's possessions that the cops had delved through and an address of where she had once lived.

She had marked it out on the map, colouring the tiny line with a fluro highlighter. By her estimation, they were already halfway there. She bounced her legs for lack of nothing better to do and then fiddled with the station on the radio. Tori shot her a look and then flicked the blinker and merged onto the exit. Luna looked at him with a masked expression as he headed into Hino.

She realised what he was doing when she saw the gas station and some shops up ahead. Tori pulled the car to a stop and smiled at her. She looked at him warily as he got out of the car and started to fill up. He looked back inside the car and arched his brow at her.

" You want to stretch your legs or are you going to keep fidgeting? "

" Hai, hai. " she muttered as she got out of the car. She groaned as she stretched her arms above her head.

" Feel better? " Tori asked when he heard her joints crack.

" Mmmm . . " she stretched the cricks out of her neck.

Tori finished filling up and then walked inside the station to pay. He came back out and told her he was going to move the car and then they were going to get some lunch and have a look around at the shops. She nodded and went inside the station to use the bathroom. She came out minutes later and together they walked along the sidewalk.

They looked in the shop windows and then they headed towards a small cafe and ordered something to eat. When they were finished, Luna leant back in her seat and sighed tiredly. She was so tired. She felt, rather than saw, Tori's gaze on her and she allowed a small smile to adorn her mouth.

" Don't worry Dark Angel, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I hate travelling. "

" Even if it's to find a part of your past? " he asked.

" Yeah. " she straightened and looked at him. " Especially trying to find a part of my past. "

" It will be fine. We may not find anything. "

" Thanks for the vote of confidence. " she replied sarcastically.

" That's not what I meant. " he chided. " I'm just saying that there may not be - "

" I get your point Avalon. " she cut in. " I'm not expecting to find anything either. " He looked at her surprised.

" Look, I'm not exactly a child any more am I? Whatever was of my past in probably long gone. I don't even expect to find a grave. "

" You got to have more faith than that. " he said.

" Faith? " she questioned. " What faith. What kind of parents leave their child for that monster to claim?

" Now you don't now the full story. " Tori said firmly. " You don't know what happened. "

" Look, I don't really care ok. " she snapped.

" You're really on edge aren't you? "

" Don't get in a fight with me Tori. You won't win. " she glared.

" I'm not trying to argue with you. " he said glaring himself. " But you make it so hard. You know what I think? "

" What? "

" I think that there is more to this than you trying to find your parents. "

" Whatever Avalon. " she put money on the table and then stood up.

" What are you hiding? " he asked standing up to tower over her.

" What makes you think that I'm hiding anything? " she asked evasively.

" You're skittish, you couldn't get out of town fast enough, and your acting like a shrew. "

" I am not a shrew. " she hissed aware of the people around them.

Tori grabbed her hand and lead her out of the cafe and walked her down the street.

" I'm not asking you to tell me. " he asked making sure no one was around. " All I ask is that you trust me. "

" I do trust you. " she snapped.

" Do you?" he asked, his gaze burning into hers.

" I - "

He backed her up against the wall and placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping her. He searched her gaze and she tried not to squirm. He leant down a little closer and her breath caught.

" There's no need to be afraid. " he whispered as he lowered his head towards hers.

" I-I'm not. " she breathed as her eyes closed.

They heard footsteps walking towards them and they jerked apart. Her face flushed with embarrassment, she backed away from him and tried to act casually. She waited until the man walked passed them before she looked up and met his gaze.

" I think we better get going if we want to make it there before nightfall. " He didn't reply as she walked off.

" I will help you Luna. Know that. " he said when he caught up to her.

" I know. " she sighed resigned. She slipped her hand in his. " Thank you. " and she meant it.

Tori squeezed her hand and they walked back to the car ready to tackle the next part of their journey.

TBC

----------------------------

Sakura was referring to the joke that she sharred with Li in the privious story where she was going to let him have all the furniture and the cat when they split.


	5. Chapter 4

I'd like to thank the people who have reviewd so far. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4

Dark glasses reflected the brewing storm clouds that were heading in from way out on the horizon. A big gust of wind blew honey-brown bangs back from a tanned face. The sleeping figure that was laying on her back on a towel listening to heavy bass music, twitched and sat up with a start. Sakura pushed her glasses down her nose and frowned at the nasty looking wheather that seemed to be heading their way.

" Hmmm . . . " she growled in disappointment. Already the wind was pushing her lose strands of hair back and she could see the lightning in the clouds.

The computer screen jumped and Li looked up and out the balcony doors at the brewing storm. He looked down at the screen as it balked again and then he looked at his watch. It was only five o'clock. He saved his work and the shut down the computer and stood, cringing at the cricks in his back and neck. He walked to the balcony and let the wind brush against his face. He let the freshness wipe away the tiredness from a hard day's work.

He watched as people, mainly tourists, scrambled back up the beach and back into the hotel. Some, who were locals he guessed, took their time getting to shelter. He looked at his watch again and decided he might as well go and get an afternoon snack. Sakura would burst back in any moment now full of energy and already to tell him about the day that she had had. So he had better have something to distract her enthusiastic garble and give her time to catch her breath.

Smiling he grabbed his wallet and his jacket and walked out of the room making sure to lock it behind him.

Sakura packed up her things when she felt a cold shiver go up her back and she became aware that she was no longer alone. She looked up startled and met Torin's gaze. She let out the breath she had been holding and the smiled warily.

" Lovely wheather isn't it? " she asked.

" Definitely lovely. " he replied and bent down and helped her pick up her stuff. " You heading in? "

" Umm - yeah. " she said throwing her head back and looking at the dark clouds. " It would be wise. "

" Couldn't agree more. " he said and smiled. " Come on. We better run for it. "

Sakura heard a gushing noise that sounded like wind coming at them at a fast speed and them blinked when rain suddenly started pelting down on them. Sakura shrieked and raised her arms above her head and bolted after Torin. They skidded to a halt in the foyer of the hotel and turned to watch a spectacular show of lightning as it danced across the sky.

Sakura met Torin's gaze and smiled woefully.

" Guess that ruins my plans for the afternoon. What a bummer. " she sighed.

" You could come join me and my friends for a drink. " Torin said. " You're always welcome to join us. "

" Thanks, but I think I need to go dry off. " Sakura replied and took her stuff from him. " Maybe some other time."

" Sake wait. " he said and she turned to look at him. " About before. I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn I - "

" Forget it Torin. " she said and smiled faintly. " I'll talk to you later. " she said as she walked off.

Sakura walked down the corridor brushing the rain droplets off her arms. She was slightly soaked and her hair was starting to curl. Thunder boomed and she cringed as she started for the elevator. She was approaching it when she heard it ping and dove for the opening door.

" . . . anyway I personally believe no one could be any better than the three of them put together. . . "

Sakura didn't have time to step out of the way as the people in the elevator stepped out. They crashed into one another and sakura stmbled back. She looked up and met a pair of familar eyes and corridor seemed far to quiet. The man ran his gaze over her and then recognition filled his eyes and then he cried out and jumped back at the same time that sakura herself did.

" Jamie! "

" Ying Fa! I mean Sak - emurguff! " Sakura's hand clamped over his mouth as she pushed him into the elevator.

" What are you doing here! " she hissed as the doors closed. She hit the emergency stop button and looked at him.

" What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' What are you doing here! " he demanded.

Sakura realised that someone was watching her and her gaze shot to the other person in the elevator. Her eyes widened.

" Alex! "

" Heya babe. Miss me? "

" Oh my God! Are you all here? " she asked looking from one to the other.

" It's funny that you should ask that. " Alex said smiling. " Jamie was just telling me that he would give anything to see you and the other girsl dance like you did at the club once more. We've missed you. "

Sakura laughed nervously and shook her head.

" Are Lexi and the others here too? "

" You betcha. " Jamie smiled. " What are you doing here? What? What's wrong. " he asked when her smile faded.

" You can't be here. " she said sadly. " You can't be here around me. You could get hurt if I'm discovered here."

" Sakura are you in some kind of trouble again? " Jamie asked seriously. Sakura looked away from them sadly.

" You can tell us about it you know. " Alex said softly.

" I can't. Li would kill me if I involved other people. " she replied.

" Li? Isn't that the cop guy that helped you before? " Jamie asked frowning as the name rang a bell.

" Yeah, you were staying with him." Alex said watching her.

She nodded.

" It's a long story. But I think you should stay away from me in case you get seen with me and - " she stopped when Jamie took her hand and Alex took the other. She looked back and forth between them.

" Ying Fa - " Jamie smiled at the remembered name. " We are your friends. You can trust us. "

Her emerald eyes watched them and then a light lit them from within and she cried out in happiness as she hugged them both. Suddenly, a beeping sound started and then a man's voice came over a speaker.

Is anyone in there? Sakura jumped back startled and looked around her. Jamie smiled and then pushed the button and spoke into the speaker.

" Yeah there are three of us in here. " he replied.

Ok don't worry. We'll be getting the lift up and running in no time. It's not the first time that it's blacked out during a storm -

" Actually it's not due to the storm. " Jamie winked at Sakura and she frowned puzzled. " Sorry buddy but my friend and I got a little carried away with our female friend here. " he hit the resume button and the elevator lift started once again. " There we go. All fixed. "

Sakura went bright red and then covered her mouth as the guy on the other end started to yell at them. The door pinged open and they walked out onto the floor, the doors closing on the guy's angry voice.

" You guys are incorrigible! " she laughed. " It's nice to see that some things never change! "

" True! Good to hear that laugh again hey Alex? " Jamie said smiling.

" Tell me about it. " he smiled in turn. " How about we go and get a drink eh? "

Sakura looked down at her wet bikini and curling hair and shot them a look that clearly said 'I don't think so'. Jamie and Alex shared a smile and then dragged her off with them to go find the others.

-------

Alexis, Astalte and Leiko sat at a nearby table that looked out at the storm. They watched the waves crash against the shore and listened as the thunder drowned out the music playing in the bar. The wondered where the boys had gotten to. They had gone off over an hour ago and they hadn't seen or heard from them since.

" They're probably drooling over the swim wear again. " Astalte said dryly as she sat back and sipped from her drink.

" Honestly. " Leiko sighed. " You'd think that they'd find something interestng to do. "

" What I find funny is the many males that think swim wear is a sport. " Lexi snorted.

" Of course it's sport. " Jamie said. " How could it not be? "

" Oh please, spare me. " Leiko said dryly. She caught his grin and sat up straighter. " What have you done now? "

" If it's another fan crowd of drooling females, " Astalte shot them a look. " Count me out of helping you get free of them. I got my share last time. "

" No. It's an even better surprise! " Alex said and motioned for them to get up and follow.

" There better not be men in uniforms waiting out here to cart you guys away again for perving. " Leiko said.

" Nope. It's even better than that. " Jamie grinned crazily as he lead them outisde.

" I'm not paying any more fines. " Leiko said shrewedly. " I mean it. "

" It's nothing like that I swear. " he said and motioned for them to look.

They were standing outside where the mist from the rain clung to their skin. It poured down the gutters of the roof where it hit the pavement and ran down the stairs to the hotel. The three girls looked up and saw familar emerald eyes, a cheeky grin and the short curly hair just as a loud crash of thunder rumbled across the sky. They sucked in their breath and huge grins spread across their faces as they realised who the surprise was.

" SAK - EGARUFF! " They shot the boys furious glares as they covered their mouths hastily at Sakura's shocked look.

" Shhhh! " the three of them (Sakura included) said desperately. " Don't say the 'S' word! "

" What 'S' word? " Leiko demanded as she struggled free of Jamie's grip.

" Saku - egaruff! " Alexi shot the girl in question a filthy look as her mouth was once again restrained.

" That 'S' word! " Alex said with a meaningful look.

Realisation dawned as the girl's shot each other looks as they were released. Their gazes landed on Sakura with curiousity blazing in them. Sakura raised her hand in a 'keep quiet' gesture and looked around them quickly.

" You guys have no idea how much I've missed you! " she said when the coast was clear. " I was only thinking of you the other day! I can't believe we're all here in one place. " she smiled brightly.

" We're glad to see you, disregarding the anit-social behaviour towards us at our arrival. " Astalte shot Jamie a dirty look.

" Gomen. " Sakura said regretfully. " I can't explain it but you can't call me that here. You just can't. "

" She's with the law again. " Alex said making sure no one could hear them over the rain.

" With the law - ?" Lexi said confused. " What is he on about? "

" I can't - " Sakura began.

" Quiet. " Astalte spoke up making everyone look at her surprised.

Her gaze pegged Sakura in her place. She was leaning against the wall with her leg resting against the wall, her arms across her body. The wind blew her hair about as the others watched her curiously. It was silent for a moment of uncomfortable silence before her eyes blinked and she looked away from Sakura.

" She's in trouble again. Aren't you?" she said quietly meeting Sakura's stunned gaze.

A chorus of whispered 'Nani!' and 'What!' hissed from the two girls as they stared at Sakura.

" Please stop staring at me like that. " Sakura said going slightly red from all the attention. " Anyone sees us standing here like this they'll think something is up. "

" You're in trouble again and you didn't tell us! " Leiko demanded angrilly, glarring at her. " You should have come to us if you were in trouble. We said we would help you. "

" I know but- "

" We sheltered you before, we could have done it again. " she continued.

" Babe - " Jamie draped his arm around her to try and calm her. " Don't go getting all fired up. There's a reason that she didn't come to us. We have to accept that ok? "

" Hey - " Alexi wrapped her arms around a startled Sakura. " It's cool. We've missed you and don't take notice of Leiko, we just hate the thought of you being trouble again. So instead of sitting around here and acting like fools, we should be inside shouting our girl drinks. Right guys? " she shot them all a look.

A chorus of "Hai's" and " Definitely" came from the group as they smiled at Sakura.

" Then that's settled. " Lexi said smiling brightly. " Let's go party! " Sakura laughed with them as they walked inside.

" Oh, and what name you going by nowadays? " Jamie whispered as they made their way to a table big enough for all of them.

" Sake. " she whispered back loud enough for the others to hear.

" Good name. " Jamie smiled as he sat down. " I like it. "

" Well at least I remember to answer to it. " Sakura replied laughing bashfully as everyone sweat-dropped.

--------------------

Li arrived back at the suite and frowned when he realised that Sakura wasn't back yet. Where on earth had the girl gotten to this time? He put his things down and the headed for the balcony. It was really coming down at there now as he stood and let the rain fall peacefully around him. Knowing that Sakura was around somewhere, he turned and headed for the door once more.

Laughter came from the dining area as people enjoyed the atmosphere around them ignoring the weather outside. Glasses clinked as tourists and locals toasted each other. The kitchen was just heating up for the dinner specials when Li entered. He resting against one of the pillars at the back of the room where he knew he wouldn't be spotted. He let his eyes roam over the faces in the crowd and waited patiently for her to appear.

He heard laughter coming from one of the tables up near the bar and let his gaze casually glance over towards them. What he saw made him tense and straighten from the pillar. Sakura was surrounded by the group of people laughing. Her hair was left in lose curls, (so she had gotten caught in the storm after all) one side swept up by a red hibiscus flower. She clinked her glass with the tall girl beside her and laughed at something the guy to her right had said.

He watched as the three girls got up from the table and beckoned for her to join them. Sakura shook her head furiously, waving her hands as they tried to convince her to join them. Finally, Sakura relented and let them haul her up from her seat. Li was already half way across the room before he realised what he was doing.

The tallest of the girls talked with the guy behind the bar while Sakura tried not to look a little out of place in her bikini and wrap. The guy nodded and motioned for them towards the stage area. The girl smirked and dragged Sakura behind her. The guy behind the bar flicked a few switches behind the bar and watched as the lights dimmed a little on the dance area.

People instantly turned to see what was happening.

The lights returned revealing the four girls in turn. Leiko, Alexis and Astalte started moving in perfect rhythm to the beat that started on the dance floor. Some people cheered, raising their glasses in salute and others, (mainly the tourists) snapped away with their cameras. They watched as the girls moved in pefect sync. They twisted, bent and swayed to the music, flipping their hair and shooting seductive looks that they knew drew people in.

Sakura stood back from the three wondering if she should do this. If Li was here then she'd be toast! Not to mention that he would have a lot of questions and she would be forced to answer them. But then she caught Astalte's eye and she relaxed smiling softly.

A huge flash of lightning lit up the room as the fouth member of the small dance group stepped forward and joined the quartet. She closed her eyes and let herself remember the steps that she had worked hours on to perfect as thunder crashed throughout the sky. She remembered the memories that had brought her to the club so long ago. So much had happened since then. She stepped forward letting her emerald eyes flash open capturing the crowd as she did her own choreographed steps.

She was unaware of a pair of familar amber eyes watching her intensely as she pulled off her moves. The four ended the performance with a series of quick steps that had the audiance clapping and cheering as they posed. The two boys met up with them on the floor and laughed and smiled with excitement.

" I haven't seen that kind of performance in a long, long time. " Jamie smiled.

" Oh? " Leiko said shooting him a look. " Aren't we any good for you now? " they all laughed at the look on his face.

" Jamie's right. " Alex said wrapping Sakura in a hug. " You girls have something special. "

" So we have something going? " Sakura said smiling " Then let's dance. C'mon Jamie. " she drew him to her and started to move when more music came on.

" She hasn't even been at it for two seconds and she thinks she's a natual. " Leiko stated.

" Typical ." Lexi said rolling her eyes.

" Show off. " Astalte muttered. Her grey eyes softened and she allowed a small smile to adorn her mouth.

Jamie spun her around and then planted his hands on her hips and moved her to the rhythm. She laughed and flung her head back and rose her arms up into the air as she danced. She hadn't felt this free in a long time. She moved and for once didn't care if she were noticed. She had missed this part of the life she had lead whilst living with Li all that time ago. This was her secret. Something that she had loved doing. Something that Moto or Li or any other person couldn't take away from her.

She felt Jamie let go of her and she shot him a look with her passion-glazed eyes. He smiled before wrapping Leiko in his embrace and dancing with her more intimately. Alexis came to stand next to her and without speaking or signalling, the two immediately went into their more seductive dance steps. With soft swaying and flowing movements they stood back-to-back and let the music take them away.

When the music came to an end it took a few moments for the group to gather their senses and let go of the mood. Thunder rumbled across the sky once more, the rain still pouring down around them. Sakura sighed as she relaxed her stance and opened her emerald eyes. She looked up and stared at the person standing less than two feet away from her with glazed eyes.

Amber eyes tore through her and she slammed back to reality with a thudd at the look of controlled anger burning in Li's eyes. She took a small step back as the waitresses started bringing out people's orders from the kitchen. Due to the storm it was dark outside, so under the protection of the roof, small torces burnt, flickering in the wind.

Sensing that they were going to start drawing people's attention, Alex took the situation into his own hands and approached Li. He held out his hand and met his angry look head on. He smiled and greeted him telling him with his eyes that he had no choice but to play this out. Alex watched Li's eyes flash before his hand was taken in a death grip and a smile appeared on his face. The greeting was curt and short. Alex stepped back and smiled. This guy was way in over his head already. He shot Sakura a look over his shoulder and smirked.

" Why don't we go and find a quiet spot and catch up eh? " he watched Sakura nod, but she was staring at Li.

" Sounds like a good idea. " Li ground out pinning Sakura with his gaze. She gulped and looked down at the ground.

" Then allow me to lead the way. " Alex said.

They left the dining room with people's gazes watching them go. Some smiling, others waving goodbye. They all piled into the elevator. The doors had shut firmly before Li turned to Sakura his eyes glarring at her with fury. She flinched when she met his gaze. He was about to speak when he was interrupted.

" You must be Li. " Alstalte spoke up meeting Li's blank look.

" What makes you think my name is Li? " he asked slowly. He watched her smirk, her eyes were closed as she leant against the wall.

" Because you're the cop that's been looking after her. " Dead silence greeted her statement.

Her smokey grey eyes opened and pinned Li, a small smirk appearing in the corner of her mouth as she noted the stunned look on his face.

" We know all about you. You're the one that was working on the Moto case. "

" . . . "

" And I also know that you are once more looking after Ying Fa a.k.a Sakura Kinomoto. " she smiled a deadly smile.

" Astalte, stop making things worse for Sakura. " Jamie sighed clasping the bridge of his nose. " She's already in enough trouble as it is with him. You don't need to add to it. "

" I'm not adding to anything. " she replied shooting him a look. " I'm merely looking out for the kid that's all. She's helpless and small enough as it is without having to put up with this bully. Look at the murderous glint in his eye. I for one and not going to leave her alone with him for one minute. Cop or no cop, I don't trust him with that look in his eyes. "

The door pinged opened but no one moved. Li shifted slightly putting himself in front of Sakura protectively. How could these people have blown their cover? Why were they standing around so calmly! No one moved in the elevator as the doors closed again.

" Mina-san. " Sakura spoke up looking at her friends. " Please - "

" Let me handle this. " Li said getting ready to fight. " When that door opens again, I want you to run. "

" But - " Sakura protested.

" I mean it! " Li snapped making her jump.

" Listen Li, " Astalte spoke up calmly. " Do we look like we're after her? " she asked raising her brow.

" . . . "

" For someone that has a degree for being a detective you're not very bright are you? "

" Astal, " Lexi chided softly.

Leiko reached over and hit the emergency button. They all ignored the warning bells as they all continued to stare at each other.

" For someone so intelligent, you're missing the most important pieces of information Li. " Astal continued.

" Such as? " he demanded stepping back closer to Sakura.

" Such as familarity? " she said her eyes flashing. " Haven't you wondered why we all seem to know each other? Have you known Sakura to act that way around people she doesn't know? "

" Is that meant to be a trick question? " Li asked sarcastically. " You don't know her like I do. "

He didn't have to look to see the slightly guilty look on Sakura's face to know that he had hit home with that point. She was as trusting of people as a puppy. Devotedly loyal and trusting as long as there was a smile on their face.

The group seeing the look on Sakura's face followed by the blush that dusted her cheeks made them sweat drop. Astal shook her head sadly at the innocence of the girl. One minute totally mature and the next - well - that was Sakura after all.

" Point taken. " Leiko said speaking up. " But to get precisely to the point, we have known Sakura since you were working on the Moto case. "

" That's not possible. " Li replied his eyes narrowing. " Sakura was always under my care. She - '

" Ah Syaoran - " came a tentative voice from behind him. He turned and met her guilty look.

" What they say is true. I've known them since I was living with you pretending to be a part of your family. "

" What? " he asked straightening up and watching her. " How is that possible - ? "

" Well - " she glanced away and then looked at the ground. " You did always want to know what I did when I snuck out and you had no idea where I was... " she trailed off, her gaze flicking up to see his reaction.

A piece of the puzzle slipped into place and her glared at her angrily.

" You mean to tell me that you were with them when you disappeared! You went to stranges when you were meant to be in MY care! "

" She worked for us in our club. " Alexis spoke up capturing Li's attention.

" What! " he turned to look at Sakura again.

" She danced and did waitressing with us. " Astal put in. " We employed her and we paid her. How else did you figure we learnt all those dance moves out there? It wasn't coincidence that we work together so well. "

Li choked trying not to yell at her for her stupidity.

" Li it was all right at the time. " Sakura said. " I wasn't in any danger. "

" How could you know that! " he burst out angrily. " To think that I thought you were ok. If I had know that you were working behind a bar -! " he clenched his fists and glared at her.

" Surely you must have had some inclination that she was working? " Jamie began. " I mean with all the early morning shifts we gave her - "

" What early morning shifts? " Li asked quietly. Sakura groaned and burried her face behind her hands.

" Ah - " seeing her reaction, Jamie tried to play it down. " Never mind. "

" What early morning shifts? " Li asked again watching Sakura.

The group looked around the elevator and whistled, pretending they didn't know anything. Li had never been so angry in all his life. The fact that she had done this in his care only made it all the more worse. He was disappointed in himself for not watching her as diligently as he should have, but the fact that she had been so reckless with her situation made him see red.

" I hated it when you worked so late. " she whispered. Everyone stopped whistling and looked at her sadly.

" I was alone and scared. " she continued softly. " I hated being alone. The whole thing seemed impossible. There was nothing I could do at the time. I couldn't contact my tou-san and I had no money. I knew that if push came to shove and I had to flee, there was no where I could go. "

" We had seen her a few times around, " Lexi said. " We were only just starting out and we needed someone to work for us but we didn't just want to hire some hack off the street you know? We saw this girl with cherry-red hair and a sassy attitude and we knew that we wanted her to work for us. We had no idea what she going through at the time. We asked her to drop by the club and we'd see how she went. We clicked and we haven't looked back since. "

" Yeah, we had no idea that she was really preteding to be a sixteen year old. " Alex said. " I thought it was odd that here was this intelligent girl using her hair pin to unlock the front door of relatives apartment at the time, maybe I should have questioned it more but we were so busy with trying to get our club up and running that there wasn't time for it. " he smiled charmingly when he saw Sakura's blush at the memory.

" So you worked at this club while I was at work? " Li was trying to calm his anger and take all of this in.

" Hai. " she nodded. " I was sure that you would discover me. There were more times I arrived home moments before you did. " she watched his fist clench and then unclench.

The elevator was quiet for a few minutes. Sakura gathered her courage and raised her eyes to meet his. They burned with barely-controlled fury and she bit her lip before looking away. Li stepped closed to her and lowered his voice so the others couldn't hear them.

" Is there anything else that I should know? Anything that is relevant to this case? Any more people that we may come across that can blow our cover? You realise that they have blown our cover don't you? "

" I - "

" I can't believe you could be so reckless. Do you realise what will have to happen now? We can't stay here with these 'friends' of yours knowing who we are. It means that we'll have to get a new location, new names - everything all over again. " he sighed at the thought of all the paperwork he would have to do.

" Sorry to interrupt you over there, but I'm getting sick of listening to these alarm bells. " Leiko spoke up.

" Yes, I'm sure someone will be coming along soon. " Jamie said hitting the button and making the elevator lurch.

The elevator reached their floor and the doors pinged and slid open to an empty floor. Once more the group made no move to get out of the elevator. Finally Leiko stepped forward and met Li's gaze.

" We want to invite Sakura to join us in our suite to catch up on old times. You are more than welcome to join us as well. "

" Sorry but we have things to discuss. " Li said taking hold of Sakura's hand and leading her out of the elevator.

" But - "

" Leave it Leiko. " Jamie said. " We can catch up with Miyabi later. " he said as a man walked around the corner.

Li paused down the walkway with Sakura beside him.

" Miyabi? " he repeated. His hand tightened on Sakura's before he turned to her in outrage. " You TOLD them! "

" Li I - "

" Good one. " Leiko muttered to Jamie.

" Well what else was I suppose to do? " he whispered flinching at the look on Li's face. " There was someone walking past! "

" I can't believe you!" Li said glarring. " Does your life mean nothing to you? Or mine? " he hissed.

" No Li - I mean yes it does but they are my friends. I trust them. " Sakura replied fearfully.

" Friendship won't protect you if someone links them to you. Why won't you listen to me? " Li demanded.

" Takeshii and Seth know about all this! " Sakura shot back keeping in mind to keep her voice down. " You didn't mind about them knowing! "

" That's because I arranged for them to be protected! Why do you think you were placed into my care? It's because I have already saved you once and I volunteered to look after you again. More fool me! You're even more difficult to look after this time 'round."

Sakura pulled her hand out of his grip and met his gaze glare for glare. Minutes ticked by as they continued to glare neither giving up, both willful and determined that the other was wrong. Eventually Li stepped back and turned away and started walking down the hallway.

" Where are you going? " Sakura asked.

" I'm going back to the room - alone. Stay away from me Sakura. "

" But - " she said stunned that he was turning his back on her.

" Just leave me alone. "

" Hey don't worry about him Sakura. " Lexi said placing her hand on her shoulder. " Just give him some time. "

" I think I messed up big time guys. " she replied softly, her voice quivering with unshed tears.

" It's ok. Don't forget you have us too. We can look out for you. "

" Thanks guys. " she managed a small smile, but her gaze drifted back to where Li had disappeared.

" C'mon. Lets go catch up on what we've missed eh? " Jamie asked leading the way.

" Ok. " she managed weakly.

-------------------------------------

Li was sitting at the table the next morning sipping from his coffee when the door opened softly. Sakura stuck her head through and then walked further into the room seeing that he as up. She shut the door softly and turned around to face him. He shot her a sideways glance before returning to his work.

" I didn't think you'd be up yet. " she said quietly. " I just came to have a shower and get changed. "

Li continued to type away at the laptop ignoring her. She stood uncertainly in the foyer and wondered if she try to talk to him, but seeing the rigid line of his back she knew that he was beyond angry with her, he was livid. She walked to the dresser and pulled out some clothes and turned to walk to the bathroom but she stopped halfway there.

" Damn it Li! I'm not some little kid that you can boss around. I told my friends some of the information that I thought was necessary. I couldn't have them calling me by my real name could I? Surely you can understand that? "

" . . . . "

" You can't condemn me for that Li. It's imature and unprofessional. "

" No but I can condemn you for withholding information from me that was important to your case. When I asked you to tell me of all the people you knew you neglected to tell me anything about a Jamie O'Callaghan, an Alex Trenor, one Leiko Mitsu, a Astalte Tsuiki and an Alexis Fardell. "

" You had them checked out! " she demanded shocked.

" Of course I did. I had to add their records to the file. They may present a link to something. "

" You think that they could be up to something? " she demanded. " That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard you say Xiao Lang Li. "

" Right now I don't care what you may think of me Miss Avalon. " he shot back still not looking at her.

" So this is it? " she demanded. " You chuck a temper tantrum because I made your job difficult? I'm sure you've delt with harder cases then me Li and if you haven't them maybe you should grow up and learn from the experience! "

" Don't tell me how to run my job Avalon. " Li turned and glared at her. " I have stretched my neck out for you on several occassions and not for the thanks that I get. I value human life and I am finding it hard to accept that you are so willing to throw yours away. "

" I am not throwing my life away! " she yelled angrily. " I am trying to do the best I can but I refuse to accept that my life is to be spent sitting within four walls and starring at a wall for the rest of my life. "

" No where did it say that you are expected to sit and stare at four walls. " he replied. " You were told by Jiang what your responsibilities were. He told you to follow my orders for a reason - '

" You keep me locked in here like prisoner! " she shot back.

" I am trying to keep up a pretense. All you had to do was wait until a few days had passed until I had everything scoped out, to make sure that it was safe for you. I wasn't the one who ruined everything. "

" Pretenses! " she spat. " I am sick of pretending to be something I'm not. I'm not your wife, I'm not your lover,I don't want to hidden away anymore and most of all I'm sick of running! "

" Well there is nothing for you but to hide and stay alive! That is your only purpose at this point in time. "

" Well maybe it's about time all that changed. I will go and pay Morimoto a personal visit and tell him to back off! I - "she stopped as Li pushed back his chair and pinned her with a glare that could melt ice.

" This is no joke Sakura! You'd throw your life away just like that! You'd go into the tiger's den and place your head in its mouth? Because if you go and face Moto, that is exactly what you'll be doing. You'll go first and then it'll be your father and then your brother. Have you thought about that? No I didn't think so. You forget what your actions will trigger.

" Where has the smart girl gone that did the right thing by staying by my side and playing it low? Why is she replaced with a irresponsible chit who won't listen to reason and have the common sense to see what's two feet in front of her! Tell me where she has gone Sakura? "

Sakura stood rooted to the floor. She had never been verbally attacked like this before. She tried to speak but found her mouth couldn't, wouldn't work. His amber eyes bored into her with such emotion that she trembled.

" Unless that smart girl returns and starts using her head, I don't want to see you Avalon. Keep out of my sight unless it is absolutely necessary. As soon as I have finished this report we'll be leaving. We'll return to headquarters and then I'll be passing up this case to someone else. Let them handle your stupidity because I'm through. "

" But you can't! " Sakura protested. " I mean - I - You can't just drop me and the case. You just can't. "

" Well I don't care what you want Avalon. I've been jerked around enough by you and I've had enough. "

" But it isn't for my sake that I can't let your quit. What about my family? If you won't do it for me then please do it for them. Please don't punish them because you hate me. "

" Stop being a martyr Avalon. I don't hate you, I'd have to be close to you to have that emotion. "

Sakura jerked back like she had been slapped. How could he say that after everything that they had gone through? She stared at him as he saved his work and the started packing the laptop up and putting the stuff in the carrier bag he used. She had never known him to be this cold. She choked on a sob knowing that her family was doomed and dropped the clothes that she had been holding and bolted out the door.

Li stood rigid as the door banged shut. He could her her running down the hallway and he clenched his fist tightly. He turned and stared at the door until he swore he could bore a hole through the wood. Why had he said all that? He had let his anger speak for him and now he had hurt her. But dammit why did she had to be so careless? He couldn't save her if she didn't give him the chance. He knew she was strong, stronger than what anyone could give her credit for, but sometimes it wouldn't hurt for her to lean on someone else for a change.

-----------------

Sakura stood on top of the cliff and cried her heart out. She was all alone on this hill like she was alone in life. Her family was cut off from her. She had no way off getting her old life back so she might as well play this new one as far as she could. Being reckless was the only thing she could rely on nowadays. At least it got her places. If she hadn't been reckless she would never have met Leiko and the others and earned friends that would help her. If she hadn't been reckless she wouldn't have landed Moto behind bars where he belonged.

She couldn't believe how happy she had been yesterday. How rapidly things had declined since then. She looked down at the ring Li had given her to keep their cover up. Well that was down the drain because of her! She ripped the ring off and threw it as far as she could into the ocean disgusted with the feelings that she was feeling.

She had people to save and she wasn't going to stand around waiting for the worst to happen. So what if Li didn't want to talk to her any more. She could live without him. It would hurt for a while losing someone she thought she could rely on, but if she had to work with someone else then she could live with that too. Tori had taught her to be adaptable and so she would be.

She wiped her tears away and headed back to the hotel.

Li was packing his suitcase when the door opened. He turned and watched as she came back into the room. He noticed her red eyes and the determined look on her face and waited. She grabbed her clothes Li had placed on the chair and looked at him.

" I understand the grief I have put you through and I apologise, but I can't apologise for doing something that I considered right and whether or not you can accept it, I trust Jamie, Leiko and the others. I appriciate everythingthat you have achieved for me not only because you have helped me, but because you have helped my family which is all I care about. I have been reckless, you were right about that so I respect your decision to turn my case over to someone else.

" I thank you for all your help and I can only hope that the next detective works just as good as yourself. I am not trying to win you back over with compliments and pleasantries, I am merely stating a fact. I will be making sure to put in a good report with Jiang. No doubt he will want to know why you are transferring me, but don't worry about that I will handle it. Our differences will not come tnto it. " she bowed and met his gaze briefly before she walked into the bathroom and shut the door on their relationship once and for all.

Li stood still looking at the door that she had disappeared behind. Where had all that come from? Cursing himself and everything that had happened he threw his shirt into the suitcase and stalked off. Sometimes he really hated his job.

Especially when it got in the way.

TBC

----------------------------------

So what did you think of that chapter? I know a lot of drama was in there in that last part. It sort of just happened. I wanted to bring all the stuff with Leiko and the others out into the open and that's the only way I could think of to throw everything up into the air. Besides I needed to bring the story back on track. Sakura and Li are not on the island for a vacation and I think that they were forgetting that.

I also wanted to show that Li and Sakura's feelings are starting to change. I mean why would Li get so heated up over something that had happened over a year ago when it no longer mattered? It's because he cares for her and the thought of something that could have put her in danger effects him. Can't you see it ?

It's so hard to figure out how much to reveal and how much to add when you sit here and type it all down (as most of you will already know). But I am trying. So please review and let me know what you think; if I need to add anything and the like.

So what will happen in the next chapter? It looks like Li will be handing Sakura over for more paperwork. And then what is happening with Madison and Eriol? Not to forget Tori and Luna? And is it really Morimoto that is after the Avalon family?

Tune in next time and see what the next chapter has install.

Ja

Black Wolf Chic 2


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

---------------------------

The fire crackled in the fireplace, casting shadows along the walls as it burned. In the background, classical music drifted on the silence towards the solitary figure sitting in the high-backed chair. Wine swirled around the glass as a soft, melodic voice hummed along with the music. Starlight, sparkling like tiny diamonds, shone up in the night sky, which could be seen from violet eyes.

Madison swirled the wine once more before she drained the last of it, setting the empty glass on the back on the table beside her. She sat back with a contented sigh and wondered for the second time that night if she should contact the police department and get a message forwarded to Hiragizawa. She could just picture the look on his face when he discovered her amazing coup back at the supermarket. Giggling to herself, she shifted in the chair and laid her head back, enjoying the relaxing feeling of all the stress leaving her body. A log fell in the fireplace as she drifted off to sleep.

Outside at the front perimeter, a shadow vaulted over the high fence with pointed spikes and grunted when they landed on the hard ground. Catching their breath, the shadow shifted, hands grasping the grass, legs preparing for running. When nothing stirred for more than five minutes, the shadow jumped up and sprinted for the bushes a few yards away.

The shadow crouched and looked around for any sign of movement, listening for any sound other than the song of the crickets serenading the night. A few blocks away a dog barked followed by an engine purring as a car drove down the street disappearing around the corner. A soft tinkling sound like thousands of falling stars came from the fountain in the main garden, the mist surrounding the flowers near it.

From the bushes, the shadow ran closer to the house, ducking behind shrubs and trees, anything that they could use to cloak themselves in the night. The shadow finally paused and looked up. Light from the upstairs window shone down and sparked off twin reflectors as the shadow continued to watch the window.

Five maybe ten minutes passed before the shadow moved. Slowly the shadow stood, still watching the window for any sign. There was none. Steadily, the shadow dug their feet into the bark of the tree and started the climb.

A noise caught her attention and she jerked awake, slightly turning her head to gaze out into the darkness outside. She couldn't see anything, so she waited to see what it was that had woken her. The fire had died down while she had been asleep hiding her form in shadows. Using this to her advantage, she rose from the chair and walked to the fireplace and grabbed the poker and turned to face the window when she heard a noise again.

She walked steadily to the huge glass windows and using the curtains as cover, she peered out onto the balcony and waited. Nothing happened and she frowned, her violet eyes darkening with fear and concern as she unlatched the door beside her and walked out onto the balcony and looked around.

She let her gaze sweep across her perimeter and saw nothing. The wind blew her hair out behind her as stood on the empty balcony and let the night calm her beating heart. She relaxed her clenched hand on the handle of the poker she still held. She sighed before a huge yawn took over her tired body. Shaking her head at being so silly, she turned and froze as a noise shattered the calm of the night.

She whipped around but couldn't see anything, her heart beating up in her throat. She let her gaze dart around as she walked forward. She stopped when she trod on something on the ground. She knelt down and picked up the remnants of something hard and jagged. Frowning she tried to see what it was in the little light she had. She turned it over before her mind clicked and she stiffened again. It was bark.

Bark from the branches that were directly above her.

She looked up from her position where she knelt and met with two huge eyes looking back at her from the tree branch high above her head. Madison screamed, dropping the poker as she tried to scramble to her feet. The shadow up in the tree was just as startled as she had been and cried out as they slipped from their precarious position. Madison tripped on the ends of her nightgown and stumbled, falling onto her side instead, as bark and leaves rained down followed by a thud as the shadow fell and hit the balcony.

Madison's tightly squeezed eyes sprang open as she looked behind her to where the unknown stranger laid sprawled lifelessly on the ground. She scrambled to her feet ready to run if the person so much as moved. Nothing happened and her courage returned to her as she stepped closer to inspect the person who would try to break in.

Figuring she should be calling the police instead of creeping closer to the thief she paused, her heart still thumping hard in her chest. She had forgotten all about the poker as she stepped a little closer, her caution forgotten. As she bent down to inspect the face of the thief, he groaned, shifting slightly. Madison forgot all decorum and shrieked bolting for the balcony door as the thief came to.

--------------------

Eriol groaned in agony and wished he had grabbed the number of the truck that had run him over. He blinked his eyes and slowly sat up and winced when his whole body protested. He looked around him and couldn't see a thing without his glasses. His hand searched around him until he found them. Sight returned once they were back in place and he looked around him, this time seeing everything.

His gaze landed on the forgotten poker and frowned. What was that doing laying about? Then he remembered what had startled him in the first place and he looked around for the delinquent who had managed to make him run circles around himself. He'd been a rookie for a while now, but the chit who he had assigned himself to protect, didn't need to constantly rub that fact into his face when he made a bad call by letting her get away.

He got shakily to his feet and swayed. Maybe he had a concussion? What if something was broken and he didn't know about it? He shook his head until his head cleared and then walked towards the open door on the balcony. He looked inside the deserted room. Where was she?

---------------------

It was at least twenty minutes later and he still had no idea where she was. He'd gone through every room in the house so far and he had no idea how many more were left. He'd tried calling out her name but there had been no answer. He walked along the hall until he came to the end. There were a few rooms he hadn't tried, but something called to his senses about the room that was in front of him.

He pushed the door open and slowly walked inside. The room was beautiful. The room was done in soft tones that he had trouble making out in the dark. There was a large bed and a huge walk-in wardrobe. As he crept further into the room, he noticed that a bathroom was connected onto the room. His dark sapphire eyes scanned everything that was in the room for any sign of it's owner. There was no doubt about it. This room was definitely Duchess's.

He walked closer to the bed and paused, still scanning the room. If he were duchess and he had the life scared out of him, where would he go? A small smile played on his face as he bent ever so slowly, afraid to make any sudden movement. He grabbed the edge of the valance and lifted it.

Huge violet eyes met his and Madison screamed bumping her head on the roof of the bed. She scrambled back as far as she could go and hid her head under her arms. She tensed when she heard the laughter. The thief was laughing at her! She lowered her arms and blinked in rapid succession. Two bright patches of warmth appeared on her cheeks as she stared at the shadow laughing at the end of her bed.

After a minute, she crawled out from under the bed and peered over the side at the shadow who was trying to stop laughing. Colour still high in he cheeks, she growled and threw a pillow at the shadow.

" Oomph! "

" Hey! " the voice sounded very familiar.

" Who are you and why were you trying to break into my house? " Madison demanded.

" I'm sorry Duchess. " the voice drawled. " I didn't meant to scare you, but I have to admit, seeing a grown woman cowering under the bed like a little girl was the funniest thing I have ever seen. "

Madison now knew who it was and reached over and switched on the light. She blinked as the light flooded the room. She turned and glared with such fury at the annoying man smiling back at her. She growled low in her throat as she reached for another pillow.

" Now, now Duchess, " Hiragizawa tried to placate as another pillow hurtled towards him with surprising accuracy.

" Ouch! " he cursed. " Damn it, stop that. Owe! I didn't mean to startle you I swear! "

" You were breaking into my house! " Madison yelled. " I should have rung the police and then I would have been rid of you once and for all. "

" Have you forgotten that I am your body guard until further notice? " Eriol replied.

" And how many times do I have to tell you, " she threw back. " I do not need a bodyguard. "

" Well you are stuck with me and further more, I do not appreciate the fact that my charge goes and does a disappearing act on me! " Eriol glared as he stood, looking at

all the pillows around him.

Madison rose also and threw her nose in the air.

" Well you should have listened to me in the first place and backed off when you were trying to take over my life. "

" When did I take over your life?" Eriol demanded sapphire eyes flashing.

" By making me a prisoner in my own home! " she shouted angrily. " You wouldn't even let me go outside! "

" And with good reason! Don't you have any common sense! "

" I have more common sense than you it seems. " Madison said matter-of-factly. " You should have seen that I do not want, nor need your services. You should have taken my hint and left me alone. "

" Oh, you would like that wouldn't you princess. " Eriol replied angrily advancing towards her.

" You hate the fact that I look at you and know all your secrets. You hate how I get under your skin, but most of all you hate the fact that I am taking control away from you. "

Madison gasped and stared up at him as he stood in front of her.

" T-That's ridiculous. " she stuttered. " I'm not a control freak. "

" Oh, but I think you are. " Eriol murmured as he stepped closer, pinning her with his dark gaze.

" I'm proud of how I live my life. " she said softly, drowning in sapphire eyes. " I wouldn't have it any other way. I worked hard to get where I am. "

" I'm sure you did. " he murmured as he drew closer. " But that doesn't mean that someone can't look after you when things get tough. You are a woman to be protected, cherished. Someone as smart and intelligent as yourself Daidoji needs to be watched. You need to be cared for. "

A shiver ran up her spine at his words. As she kept his dark gaze, she felt that she could walk right of the edge and he would be there to catch her if she let him. His gaze held warmth and affection and something else she couldn't read. She was good at reading people, she had always had that talent, but something about Hiragizawa threw her off balance. She felt like she could go crazy and still be sane at the same time. What was it that she could see in his eyes, hidden just below the surface?

" Daidoji I -" he stopped and groaned as he held his head. Madison started and wondered what was wrong.

" Are you alright? " she asked softly.

" I think falling out of that tree did more harm than good. " he muttered as he went pale.

" Hiragizawa! " she cried out as he collapsed.

----------------------------

Madison wrung the cloth out once more and placed it back on Hiragizawa's forehead. She sat back with a sigh and wondered if she should call an ambulance. Although the tree branch that he had been on wasn't that far off the ground, he still could have maintained a fracture or anything that would cause him to collapse like that. She looked to the window where the sun was starting to make its appearance on the horizon known. She greeted it with a huge yawn.

She got up and when to stand near the window. Her mind was a jumble of images and thoughts. She closed her eyes tiredly and rested her head on the cool glass of the window. What to do? She turned slightly so she could see him resting in her bed. She watched him sleep and wondered where the future would lead. There was something about this man that she couldn't ignore and she had the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't going to let her out of his sight anywhere in the near future.

She yawned once again and opened the window slightly to let in the fresh air. Bird song from the gardens outside greeted her and she smiled tentatively. Humming softly so she wouldn't disturb her sleeping bodyguard, she hummed along with nature. When the sun was over the horizon, she finished her little song and decided that she would first have a shower to get her sleepy mind into gear and then she would take it from there.

Ten minutes later she emerged from the steamy bathroom in a bathrobe and made her way across the padded carpet to her wardrobe. She found her jeans and a top that was comfortable and that didn't cling too tightly on her figure, and emerged from her wardrobe and made her way over to her patient. He was still sound asleep. She frowned as she watched him. She closed the window and made her way to her dresser. She sat down and picked up her brush. She undid her long, raven tresses and let the loose curls fall down her back.

She hummed as she ran the brush through the silky lengths. She closed her eyes and remembered a time when her mother had cuddled her in her lap and had ran a brush through her hair when she had been young.

" You have a beautiful voice. "

" Oh! " Madison's eyes flew open and the brush fell to the floor. She whipped around and saw that he was awake and watching her.

" Y-You're a-wake. " she stuttered. " I didn't know if I should call the doctor or not. "

He didn't say anything but continued to watch her. Unnerved by his gaze, she bent and picked up her brush before she stood and walked over to check on him. He flicked his gaze over her and she tensed as she neared. When she reached him she removed the cloth from his forehead and placed it in the bowl that she had placed beside the bed. She turned back and rested her hand where the cloth had been.

" You don't seem to have a temperature. " she murmured thinking.

" I like it this way. " he murmured and her gaze flew back to his.

" You like what Hiragizawa? "

" You're hair. " he said and reached up to run his fingers through it. " It's beautiful. Soft as a raven's wing. "

Madison blushed several shades of red as his fingers continued to play with her hair.

" Yes well, I was about to put it up. " she said and her eyes widened when his hand clenched in her hair.

" Don't. " he said.

" Don't what? " she whispered.

" Don't be so cruel. " he replied. " Men would beg to see such beauty. Can't you let me have one day where I can admire such loveliness without having to worry about your propriety ruining it? "

Madison sucked in her breath and her large, violet eyes studied him. What was with this man she wondered. How could he make her feel so – strange. Everything she thought she knew about herself seemed to be questionable now. Who she thought she was and who this man thought she was were two different people.

" I haven't let me hair down since Sakura and I were children. " she replied softly.

" Then maybe you should learn to do it once again. " he replied smiling faintly.

Hiragizawa watched her as she struggled within herself. He had woken earlier when he had heard her come out of the bathroom. His eyes had been blurry but that hadn't stopped him from seeing the creamy length of her back be exposed while she had let the bathrobe slip off her shoulders. He had closed his eyes while she had been changing, but that hadn't stopped his imagination from running wild.

Just picturing her next to him sent his blood running. He felt heat fuse his face and wished that he could get the images out of his mind, but they seemed to be permanently burned into his mind. He felt her cool touch once more on his face and almost groaned with frustration.

" I think I better call my doctor after all. " he heard her say worriedly.

She was gone before he could stop her.

Damn her he cursed. How dare she affect him this way, and damn her for calling a doctor when all he wanted to tell her was that it wasn't his accident that had caused his blood to run hot. It was her. He would get to her he promised. He would break away those silly layers she wrapped herself in and he would make her see who she really was. He would make her see the person he saw. All she needed was to come out of her shell and trust him.

And he would earn her trust.

He groaned when his body refused to give him any relief as the images of Duchess naked and warm in his arms came to mind once more. Dammit! He didn't want to bed her. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe but his treacherous body kept telling him otherwise. He was there for a purpose he told his body furiously. It was to keep her safe!

He heard her coming before she opened the door and walked back in. He feigned sleep. It was the only thing he could do when she was around. If she touched him and tried to wake him, he would go mad and he didn't want himself to lose control. He sensed her standing near him and he hoped that his act would be enough to convince her.

It seemed to work.

" Sleep well Hiragizawa. " she whispered softly. " I will look after you. "

He heard the door close and he sighed into the silence.

God help him . . .

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile . . .

" ... The last memory I have is of a house with white walls and yellow trim. I think it had a garden out front. "

Tori nodded as he let the wheel slid through his hands, turning the corner. Luna sat with her notepad in her lap, her feet up on the dashboard. She frowned with the pen hanging out her mouth as she looked down at the address she had copied from her birth certificate.

" How can I remember so little? " she whispered as she stared down at all her musings on the paper in front of her.

" It was such a big part of my life and yet - I hardly remember a thing about it. "

" I'm sure it will come back to you in time. " Tori stated. " It should be up here if that map's right. "

Luna placed the pen inside the notebook and lowered her feet back down as Tori drove up a small road. The trees were overgrown and bushy. They were driving along when suddenly, Luna placed her hand on Tori's arm and he braked, coming to a complete stop.

To the right was a run-down, dilapidated house. The walls that had once been white, were now grey tinged with age and dirt, the paintwork peeling. The grass was overgrown and the house was surrounded by bamboo plants as tall as the house itself, completely blocking any chance of seeing the side of the house to the back. The gardens that Luna remember were wild and untamed. There was something sad and lonely about the way it stood there as if frozen in time. No one had been here in years.

" This is it. " she whispered hardly moving. " This is - was my home. "

Tori killed the ignition and they were plunged into silence. Luna unlatched the door and stepped out in the fresh air. She shut the door behind her not once taking her eyes off the house in front of her. She felt Tori stand beside her and she sucked in air into her suddenly compacted lungs.

She walked forward waiting for a sign of anything that would indicate that someone lived here. Nothing moved except the rustle of the bamboo trees as the wind made their leaves dance and sway. She knocked on the door and no one answered. She tried to push the door but it was firmly locked. She cast Tori a woeful glance and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Let's take a look out back. "

The pushed through the bamboo trees until they emerged out into a huge clear area. (AN: I'm talking a huge wide space here.) Like the front, the flowers were untamed and wild here as well. Luna looked at the wall of towering bamboo plants that surrounded the area and felt sad. She had come all this way and it seemed that so far she had come for nothing.

Her purple eyes scanned the area and she frowned when she noted the huge willow tree at the back of the garden whose branches fell and covered all the way to the ground had something sticking out to the side. To her it looked like a building of some sort. Tori was currently trying to make his way to the willowy branches so he could see what lie behind it.

She stepped forward and her foot connected with something hard and almost made he trip. She gained her balance and looked down. It was a large rock and she frowned when a flicker of memory assailed her. She moved around the rock and noted the outline of hundreds more. She saw the groves in the ground and with her heart pounding in her head and her throat, she made her way over to Tori who had figured out how to get to the tree.

" I think that this is the layout for a traditional Japanese garden. " he said when she met up with him.

" I think maybe your right. " she said. " The grooves in the ground show that water once flowed here constantly. "

The made their way over to the huge willow tree and stopped just in front of it. She placed her hands into the tassel of branches and parted them to peer inside. What lay before her was just as she remembered it.

To the far side, the trunk of the tree lay against a cement wall, most of it crumbled and broken with the force of the roots forcing their way into it. Boulders lay scattered around from where the wall had crumbled, but what made her heart sink was that the roof of the building that they could see from outside had half collapsed and fallen in on the little black and white house with the bench inside for one to sit and enjoy the beauty of the place (A Japanese gazebo). There was a little bridge that curved like a crescent moon from the little house towards them to prevent demons from being able to follow them. (AN: Japanese people believe that if you have high door steps and slightly curved bridges evil spirits and demons can't follow you or come into your houses.)

But what upset her more was that the hole where the pond was once filled, now lay bare and empty. Grass and weeds had taken over half of it where the branches of the tree didn't touch. A memory flashed in her head from her childhood where she could remember how calm and peaceful it had been in here. For some reason she had the feeling that she frequented this place a lot.

" Tori, " she whispered. " This was my spot. This was all mine. "

" Are you sure? " he asked.

" I'm positive. " she broke her gaze away from the sight in front of her to look at him.

" Well then, " he said smiling. " We'll just have to clean it up won't we?"

" Are you out of your mind! " she demanded. " This will take us hours and we don't have the tools or the place to sleep when it gets late! "

He grinned at her in what she could perceive as maniacally, his dark eyes alight with adventure.

" Whatever you are thinking dark angel the answer is no! "

" Come on! We have work to do! " he grabbed her hand and dragged her after him as they made their way to the front.

" Tori no wait! " she begged. " Listen to me! Tori! "

" TORI! "

--------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

" ...So how is he doctor? " Madison asked softly as she closed her bedroom door closed. " Is he ok? "

" A slight concussion, but nothing that a little R & B won't fix. " he replied smiling.

Madison sighed and smiled at him gratefully.

" Thank you, I was certain he had broken something or damaged some part of his head. I should have known that he couldn't knock any sense into that thick skull of

his. " she blushed as the doctor chuckled.

" Seems like a charming character when you get passed the fact that he is like a bear with a sore head. Just try to keep him in bed for a few days just so he can recuperate. I'll send you my bill. "

" Once again thank you. " she said as she escorted him down he flight of stairs to the front door.

" See you later. " he said as she closed the door after him.

Madison made her way back up to check on her patient. The doctor had given him a small sedative to make sure he slept since he refused to earlier. He probably wouldn't wake up until morning. She closed the door and made her way down the stairs until she came to the kitchen. She knew he would be hungry when he woke, so she decided to make something big for dinner so there would be plenty of leftovers later.

It was many hours later that she still sat in front of her laptop staring at the invoices and demands for her latest fashions. The requests she could send on to the office for them to deal with there, but the invoices she needed to sort out and mark off so she could send nasty little letters to the rats that refused to pay her. Around her were files and letters. Beside her she had a notepad where she jotted down notes for later. Behind her on the table was her empty plate from dinner. She finished with the one she was dealing with and then stretched and sat back in her chair exhausted.

" Don't you have an assistant to do this sort of thing for you? " came a curious voice.

Despite the fact that she jumped at his voice she didn't turn to face him.

" Aren't you meant to sleeping? Upstairs? Away from me hmmm? " she retorted typing away.

" Touché. " he drawled from the doorway.

" If you're hungry, there is food for you in the fridge. I made it for you when you woke. "

" Was that was subtle hint that you wish to be left alone? "

" In more pointed terms - yes. " she shot him a look and then went back to her work.

She was suddenly aware that he was standing beside her and there was nothing she could do as he hit the save and then shut down her computer. She glared at him before he leant down and she was drowning in sapphire eyes.

" You have been up all day and Kami knows all night looking after me. It is time for you to get some rest. "

" I am well aware that I have been up for long hours Hiragizawa. " she stated. " But I do not need you telling me to go to bed like an impudent child. I will finish my work and then I will go to bed. "

" Not later, now. " he said firmly.

" Need I remind you that I do not - "

" Need I remind you who is running this stage show? " he cut in smoothly. " Now go upstairs and go to bed. "

She growled low in her throat, shooting daggers at him as she slid from the chair to stand up. She walked passed him and out of the room and walked across the foyer to head upstairs. She came to her bedroom door and stopped. He was sleeping in her bed. She felt his presence behind her and straightening her back, she walked passed her door into the neighbouring room and closed the door loudly making her point of 'stay out'.

In the hallway, Eriol watched the closed door with a faint smirk on his face. She was charming this lovely woman. Why hadn't he met her before? He walked towards the room that was hers and entered, but not before he paused and threw over his shoulder:

" Goodnight Duchess! Sleep tight! " he smiled when he heard a 'hmph!' from the other room and closed the door behind him.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

A dog barked in the distance and Luna awoke with a start. She was disorientated and had no idea where she was. She heard someone move behind her followed by a male groan and she remembered with sudden realisation that she was in the old house that she had been born in and it was Tori behind her, camped out on the dusty floor in a sleeping bag.

She sighed and rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. Earlier, Tori had gone berserk. He had grabbed the tools out of the car and then made several stops to the various shops in town. With skill that she hated, she had broken into the house while he had been gone on one of his trips and had taken assessment of the interior of the house. Memories had haunted her as she walked through the hallway. All she could do was push them out of her mind as fast as she could. She was not ready to face that horror just yet.

The dust inside had been unbelievable. Her footprints had followed behind her as she had walked through every room once again. She had been just a child, a baby still really, when she had last been here. So many memories.

With a sigh, Luna rolled over until she was facing Tori and tried once again to push the bad times away.

Tori had come back to find her inside looking for all the world had fallen around her. They'd talked some, before Tori held out the mop and broom with triumph, making her laugh. Her dark angel always seemed to be able to do that. They had brushed the years of dust and dirt from the floor before attacking it again with the mop and water. They managed to do the kitchen and the other few rooms that had wooden flooring but then Tori had grown impatient; he left her to attend the mess that was once her garden.

Unable to fall asleep, she rose, careful not to wake Tori. She slipped from the house on silent feet and stood out in the night air to take in her surroundings. The moon was high tonight and she could see most of the garden. So many things whispered in her mind about this place. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Some movement whispered behind her before she felt a blanket being placed around her shoulders. She looked up with wide eyes at Tori's dark gaze as it bored into hers.

" I'm haunted. " she swallowed hard. " Nothing that I do dispels the nightmares. So much happened here and I hardly remember any of it. "

" It will be like that for a while. Maybe you'll never find all the answers that you seek but the main thing is you are here now and your story will come to you in time. " She

looked up at him with the moonlight flashing in her eyes.

" Maybe I don't want to remember. "

" But that's why you came isn't it? " he asked. " To find out about your family.

Luna? "

" O-f c-c-course. " she fumbled with the lie. He couldn't know that she was running away with her life.

" Good. " he murmured and placed a kiss on the top of her head. " Come back inside and get some rest. You'll need it to help me clean up this mess. "

" I don't think I can sleep. " she replied softly and tugged the blanket around her more tightly.

" Well we'll see. " he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked with her back inside.

He pulled her sleeping bag closer to his and once she was snuggled deep inside it once again, he rolled over and made sure she went to sleep with his arms wrapped around her comfortingly.

2 Days Later

Luna gritted her teeth as she and Tori pushed against the broken boulder that had knocked down half of the small gazebo. They had pushed, heaved, dug, ripped and hauled away debris and rocks and weeds till they were black and blue in the face. But it was amazing what two people had accomplished in the last two days by themselves.

Suddenly the rock shifted and Luna unexpecting it to happen slipped and fell back in a heap. Tori's amused face appeared over the rock and she glared up at him.

" Not one word. " she warned and his grin widened.

He helped her up so she could dust herself off. She glared at the offending rock and kicked it with the tip of he shoe. Tori still wore his grin as he took off the bandana from around his head and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. Luna sighed and stepped back and felt something wet. She frowned and looked down at the ground and stared in surprise. Water trickled up from where the rock had once been. Tori seeing her expression looked over to see what had caught her attention. He grinned when Luna met his gaze and she smiled faintly, a small blush sweeping across her face.

The two worked furiously trying to move the rocks and debris to at least get it out of the way. Within hours the water was flowing freely and starting to fill up the dried-out pond and starting to flow throughout the other parts of the garden. Luna's eyes filled with tears when she saw it and choked on a sob. There was something that pulled at her strongly to see such a thing happening. It was giving life back to something dead and forgotten.

Tori splashed her and she gasped as the cold water hit. She glared at him furiously making him laugh. What followed was a water war until both were soaked and cold. Luna flipped her saturated hair away from her face indignantly and shot him a murderous look. He in turn shot her a menacing glance before they called it quits to go inside and change.

They cooked dinner and then settled down exhausted. Luna fell asleep with a small smile on her face. She was restoring her secret place. Her secret place where she could run to when the fighting got too much and she couldn't stand to hear the harsh insults meant to cause harm any more.

At least in her secret place the water drowned out the noise around her.

--------------------------------------------

BW2

Hmm, so what's going on there I wonder. There seems to be more to Luna's past then what she can remember. I know that this was a short chapter, but there just really wasn't anything more I could add to this and I doubted that you really wanted to continue with the whole 'restoration' thing.

Please review and let me know what you think. Please don't flame me and tell me how crap this chapter was cos I will just ignore it. This plot was necessary in the whole scheme of things. There is a reason why I did this so please bear with me and just look forward to the next chapter.

If you have any ideas of what you like to read in my story just se below at the little button with 'submit review' on it and click there and tell me some ideas (and leave a nice review too hee hee).

Thank you

Oh and I'm currently reading these by Aisaki Sumi:

Black Wing

Precarious Balance

A Dream within another

Fading Into The Facades

A thousand miles

Hitomi no chikara

I'm waiting for her to update at the moment, but if you have a spare hour or so, please sit down and give these titles a go. I've never spoken to or know Aisaki Sumi personally, but I simply can't let these stories go unnoticed. It would be a crime. They're just as good as stories by Peacewish and I think that they have real talent.

Besides if I could read a story and have them post a note at the end to say what were some good stories at the moment I would be appreciative. Sometimes you just don't have the time to sit down and try and find something that really grabs your attention.

So please give these a try if you want a laugh, want to feel sad, happy and feel truly amazed by the detail (as featured in Black Wing).

Go on, what are you sitting here reading this for - go out there and find one of these stories and start reading! Lol.

Have a great day and thank you for the time taken to read this. Don't forget to review!

Ja


	7. Chapter 6

BW2

Hi there everyone. I have just been introduced to 'Love Hina' and I love it. Dying to see the second season which I will have to try and get my hot, little hands on. Have also watched 'Princess Mononoke' by Miazaki the producer of 'Spirited Away' and 'Howl's Moving Castle'. Have to say that it is another master piece. Was a little disappointed by 'My Neighbour Totoro'.

Also seen some more of 'Tsubasa' and who can't say that they haven't melted when they watch the way Li and Sakura interact with each other? Also watched 'Full Metal Alchemist' and have fallen in love. What more can I say? I love it!

I've decided that I'm going to put more things related to me in these little notes before the chapter begins so people can get to know me a little better. I won't do it all the time, but occasionally. Ok here I go:

Munching on Spearmint Leaves, (the confectionary, not the real thing in case anyone was questioning my sanity). Hoping they might give me a brain boost, but all they seem to be doing is giving my toothache. :(

Currently listening to:'You Are My Love' as featured in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. I just adore this song! It's so sweet and full of feeling. I also love the version Sakura sings with that weird lady in the World of Outo (sp?) The Sakura World anyways.

For those that might be looking for a cool Tsubasa site go to: http/ the official site and has heaps of stuff on there. And if you're like me and love the songs used in Tsubasa, then go to this link:

http/ downloadable songs from the series.

Thought for the day: 'Money makes the world go round. For those unfortunate not to have any, the world stands still.'

Ok, here is the next chapter.

----------------------------------

"...Hong Kong International is now boarding at gate 10. Please make your way to the boarding gate immediately. "

Sakura stood near the huge windows in the airport and watched another plane soar up into the crystal clear sky. She watched it soar up into the sky until the sunlight glinted off the pristine white wings and the sharp glitter hurt her eyes and forced her to re-adjust her vision closer to the ground. What was that saying about the sky being the limit? Huh, well her wings had well and truly been clipped.

Beside her on the ground was her travel case. The rest of her luggage had been already sent to the plane along with Li's. She kept her face turned to the window, but her gaze shifted to catch a glimpse of Li standing at the counter talking to the lady behind it. He nodded and picked up their tickets and turned to scan the crowd for her. She shifted her gaze away and stared back out at the runway and the beautiful day that had no effect on her.

She hadn't even been able to say goodbye to Leiko and the others.

She sensed him before he came to stand next to her. His cologne drifted around her and she tried to put it and the owner from her mind. It was childish, but she hoped that if she ignored him, maybe he wouldn't exist and then she could stay with her friends and forget the whole nightmare still swirling around her, threatening to shatter her sole existence.

" It's time to go Avalon. " he said and she closed her eyes at the finality of it all.

" How can you be so calm? " she whispered. Emerald eyes flashed to amber and pinned him, demanding an answer.

" Part of the job. " he replied emotionlessly. Sakura flinched like she had been slapped.

" So I'm just another job now. " she muttered to herself as she watched another plane take off.

" C'mon, we don't want to be late. " he bent and picked up her travel case giving her no choice.

Sakura looked at the plane soaring into the sky and sighed; turning she followed after him.

----------------------------------------------

The hallway was quiet. Nothing stirred and she inched the door back a little more so she could peer out. Nothing moved, so Madison crept forward and closed the door behind her. She tiptoed past her bedroom and continued down the hall till she came to the stairs. She paused and looked over her shoulder making sure she wasn't being followed. Nothing stirred. Sighing, she made her way down to the kitchen where she made herself some herbal tea and from there, she headed to her office and closed the door. She threw open the curtains and basked in the early morning light. She quietly opened the window to let the brisk air flow into the room.

She booted up her laptop and opened her work from the previous night. But before she sat down and started, she put all the papers that needed filing into their folders, making sure that she placed the copies into their prospective folders so she could take them into the office later, before she placed her copies into the filing cabinet.

She checked her notes on the pad beside her laptop and crossed out things that she had already had accomplished; making mental notes about what still needed to be done. She sipped at her herbal tea and felt her body relax. Now that her working space was clean and tidy once again, she sat down and placed her attention onto the task at hand.

Time lapse China

Madison blinked and stretched her arms high above her head, wincing as her neck cracked. She closed her laptop and turned to look outside. The sun was brighter now then when she had first sat down. She glanced at the clock on the desk and noticed it was late morning. She stood and stretched her legs remembering that she was still in her pj's. She filed away the new folders and placed more on the pile for her to take into work later. She picked up her cup and opened the door.

She wasn't surprised to see Hiragizawa sitting at the table drinking coffee in the kitchen as she walked to the sink and placed her cup in the dishwasher to be washed later.

" Good morning. " he spoke up. " I see you slept in. " she could hear the smirk in his voice.

" Good morning Hiragizawa. " she replied cheerfully. " Actually, I've been up with the sun early this morning. I just finished my work from last night. Beautiful day isn't it? " She could feel his narrowed gaze on her back.

" You've been up since early this morning? Working? " he asked. She turned around and hit him with a sunny smile.

" Hai. And now that all my work is completed, I can go have a shower and get ready for the day. "

He watched her go and his hand tightened further on the mug in his hand. Was she out of her mind? She reminded him of Xiao Lang - Work, work, work. Did she have anything in the brain of hers other than that damn program that made her work all the time?

Fifteen minutes later he was still sitting at the table waiting for her return. She breezed in humming to herself and walked out of the kitchen and returned with a stack of Manilla folders in her arms. His eyes narrowed when he knew it was work-related.

" Oh no Duchess. " he stood up and moved towards her. " Stop right there. "

" Hmm? " she questioned in a musical tone.

" If that is what I think they are, you are in trouble. " he said and took the folders from her arms.

" Would you mind giving them back to me dozo. " she said patiently. He flipped the top file open.

" I knew it! You can't help yourself can you? " he said glaring. " All you do is work, work, work. "

" There is no law that says working is prohibited. " she said calmly. " Now would you give them back to me please. "

" What are you planning to do with these? " he asked. She arched her brows in answer.

" You are not going anywhere today Duchess, " she glared at him. " Unless it's with me. " her eyes widened.

" I've decided you have a lot of issues that need my help. "

" I beg your pardon? " Madison demanded starting to feel her carefree mood slipping.

" Yep. " he said dazzling her with a 100-kilowatt smile. " You've forgotten how to live and I've made it my mission to get you back on the right track. "

" I knew you were deluded Hiragizawa, " she took the folders back meeting his gaze. "But not this insane. I didn't think bumping your head did any damage, but now I'm starting to think that you have shorted a circuit. "

" Of course you'd think that Duchess. " he tapped her on the end of her nose making

her blink in surprise. " But I will show you otherwise. "

" Whatever Hiragizawa. " she relented and headed out of the kitchen. " If you're determined to make my life your mission then hurry up. I leave in five. " she threw

over her shoulder.

" What a woman. " Eriol smiled to himself as he followed after her.

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

It was quiet. She was too quiet.

Li shifted his gaze from looking out the window on the plane to the sleeping figure of the girl beside him. She hadn't said one word to him since boarding a couple of hours ago. She had murmured a thanks to the stewardess but that had been the only time he had heard her speak.

He shifted in his seat wishing they were in Hong Kong already. These planes were always cramped and annoying. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation with Jiang when he walked into his office and announced that he was giving up the Avalon case; that he wanted Avalon transferred to the next available detective a.s.a.p. He would be questioned, analysed and found lacking. He sighed as he laid his head back against his seat. How could he explain it? How could he explain that this was the last thing that he could do for her? He couldn't even look after her right. Maybe he should resign? That had been on his mind a lot lately as well.

He heard her murmur in her sleep and wondered how she could sleep at a time like this? Her life was in danger and the one guy that had been hired to protect her was giving up on her and couldn't even find any evidence as to who could be behind the stalking.

He tilted his head to watch her and felt pain deep inside. She was such a sweet, innocent thing sometimes. He reached over and brushed honey-brown hair away from her eyes before he realised what he was doing. She was not his concern anymore. But why should she pay for your mistakes a voice whispered inside as he tensed. He sighed again and turned to look back at the window.

It would be all sorted out in Hong Kong where they would say their goodbyes and that would be that.

Time lapse China

Madison waved goodbye to the woman at the main counter as they walked back outside. She had handed over the folders and now the day was hers to enjoy as she pleased. Beside her Eriol walked with his hands in his pockets and she couldn't help the fleeting thought that he did always seem to have this handsome persona. Pink staining her cheeks in a tell-tale sign, she pushed the thought away and turned her face away.

" So what are we up to now? " she asked before she could think of anything nice about him.

" Well that depends on what we find. " he replied, the cheery smile on his face.

" C'mon, it's time I taught you how to live again. " he grabbed her hand and dragged her after him.

They grabbed lunch and ate it in a park as they watched the children run around and chase one another. When they were done they strolled around talking about nothing in particular, Eriol making her laugh on several occasions. They walked passed shops and supermarkets until Eriol paused and looked down at her thoughtfully.

" What? " she asked blushing at his scrutiny.

" This won't do. " he murmured and tapped his chin in thought.

" What won't do? " she replied curiously.

" This whole 'I'm just come from the office' look. " he said and stepped closer to her.

" What have you got under that jacket? "

Madison stepped back scandalised and glowered at his knowing smirk and humorous eyes.

" What is underneath is none of you busi - " she began but gasped when he unbuttoned the jacket, revealing the stylish top underneath.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk. " he muttered shaking his head sadly. " C'mon. This won't do at all. "

" Hey! " she tried to pull away as he dragged her inside a shop where she had jeans, tops and shoes thrown at her at rapid speed.

" Get changed. " he pushed her into the change stall and she felt her head was about to fall off.

" What is wrong with what I'm wearing? " she challenged her reflection in the mirror. " This is all the latest designs. "

" Exactly. " his head appeared around the door and their eyes met. " You need to let go. Now hurry up. "

" Who the hell do you think you are! " she demanded as he retreated.

" You're salvation. Now move it. " came the reply from the other side of the door.

Muttering to herself she changed into the jeans and was in the process of pulling the pale lavender top over her head when she sensed he was back again. She turned around eyes wide.

" HENTAI! " she screeched and slammed the door in his face.

" Hey you nearly took off my nose. " he complained.

She stepped out of the stall, (after rapidly donning her top and shoes) glaring daggers at him before replying:

" That's what you get for being a Peeping Tom. " before she promptly kicked him in the shin.

" Ouch! What the hell was that for? " he demanded glaring.

" You wanted to peep - that was the viewing fee. " she replied sarcastically as she stuck her nose in the air and stormed off.

He limped after her as she made her way to the counter to pay for the clothes as well as a jacket she had picked up on the way. She whipped out her credit card and swiped it. She typed in her details and waited for the transaction to complete. She shot him and undignified look.

" Are you happy now? " she asked as 'approved' came up on the screen.

" Not quite Duchess. " he replied leaning over her shoulder. Her face went red and her breath caught at his nearness.

" W-what do you mean? N-not q-quite? " The woman behind the counter was watching them curiously.

He leant back and placed a kiss on the back of her neck, feeling her tense instantly in shock. He pulled the clip from her hair and watched as the raven locks fell freely down her back, to tumble around her shoulders.

" Now you are perfect. " he whispered in her ear before he stepped back and smiled at the woman behind the counter.

" I - " she choked. Eriol stepped forward and took the receipt and the bag with her old clothes in it and hauled her outside.

" Now we can have fun. " he smiled.

He continued down the street where he disposed of the bag with her old clothes in the trashcan. Madison gasped and tried to retrieve them, but his hand tightened around hers and he dragged her off after him. He pulled her into the cinema and paid for two tickets to see the latest movie and stocked up on popcorn and munchies before he lead her to seats up the back where they had a great view of the screen.

They sat though the movie and Madison had to admit that it was a great movie. She munched on the popcorn and became absorbed into the storyline as it went on. When it was over she blinked when the lights came back on and wished it hadn't ended. She looked up into his smiling face and knew that he knew she had enjoyed it.

" So what now? " she asked. " Another movie? Shopping? What is on the great Hiragizawa's agenda? "

" Nothing. " he replied with his trademark smile on his face. It was full of mysteries.

" What do you mean 'nothing'? " she asked sharply trying to forget about his great smile.

" Just what I said. We find what we find and enjoy what we come across. " he replied eyes twinkling.

She followed him out of the cinema and pondered to herself. Why was she focussing on the more charming aspects of this annoying detective than his bad side? Ever since he had scared her half to death and then suffering the concussion she had thought about him differently.

" Madison? " her head snapped up and she stared at him.

" Gomen. I must have drifted off. " she blushed. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

" How about a sundae? " he asked as they walked.

" Sounds great. One would think you're trying to get on my good side Hiragizawa. " she smiled tentatively.

" Damn, looks like you busted me on that one. " he laughed. After a moment, she joined in with him as they walked on.

They were sitting in the bar eating their sundaes when Eriol's head suddenly snapped up and he was looking at the TV in the corner. Madison followed his gaze and tried to pick up what had caught his attention.

" . . Three more victims have been discovered in Tokyo, Japan at two o'clock this afternoon. Apart from the location and the gender, no further conclusions can be made as to why these victims were targeted. "

" Not again. " Madison glanced at Eriol her gaze mirroring shock and sadness.

" Duchess, I'm going to take you home now and I want you to stay there and have the alarm on. I have to go to the station and see what's going on. " she nodded and waited

for him as he paid for their desserts.

Meanwhile . . . .

Sakura stared out the window as the taxi drove them across town. Nothing was taking her interest, but it didn't matter anyway, her thoughts were focussed on the inside. Li also sat with his gaze focussed on the scenery as they drove. In the front the driver sang along with the song that was playing on the radio as he dodged through traffic.

( . . . We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin. )

" Oi! " the driver glared at the offending radio as the song was cut off.

What followed had all three people tensing and listening with undivided attention.

( . . apart from their location and gender, police say they cannot link anything else with this crime. . . )

Li shot Sakura a quick look, noticing her pale face and frightened expression. He leant forward and asked the taxi driver to step on it and handed him another bill. As they speed across town Sakura tried to unclench her fists, but they remained closed. Was it a coincidence that these woman were killed so close to home? Was it a message for her from Moto? Too many questions buzzed in her head but one thing remained clear.

" . . . It's because of me. I just know it. . . "

--------------------------------------------------

Eriol ran up the second flight of stairs and pushed the door open at the top to race into the main office. He passed offices and people who he'd worked with before he came to the waiting area outside of Jiang's office. He came to a stop when he saw the young woman sitting on the lounge staring out the window. From the look on her face she was worried and sad. It was like the weight of the world was weighing down her shoulders. He looked into Jiang's office and stared surprised.

" Well I'll be . . " he muttered as he walked closer into the room. " Xiao Lang. "

" You know him? " came a small, melodic voice from the corner. Eriol started and looked at the young woman.

" In a manner of speaking. " he replied smiling charmingly. " I take it that you know him too? "

" Hai, " she replied looking away sadly. " I do. " Eriol frowned at her reaction and wondered who she was.

" Has he been in there long? " he asked as he stood near her. She nodded twice.

" We arrived about ten minutes ago. " she replied quietly.

" I see. Well then, " he sat down and stretched his longs legs out in front of him. " I guess I'm in for a long wait. " he shot her a smile.

Sakura looked at the man that looked no older than Syaoran from the corner of her eye. He did seem charming with a boyish youth. His sapphire eyes were warm and kind with just a hint of mischief behind his glasses. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Her gaze flicked up to look once more at the back of Syaoran's back as he talked with Jiang. Here she was sitting here like nothing was about to change. She should be in there arguing or something. She could run away, but that was something Ying Fa would do, not Sakura Avalon.

She sighed and went back to staring out the window. Who knew, maybe it was for the best anyway.

" Can I get you anything Miss? " Eriol asked for the third time.

" Huh? What? " she jerked back to reality and looked up at him with wide emerald eyes.

" Can I get you anything? I'm about to head to the coffee machine. "

" Oh no, I'm fine thank you. " she replied with a small smile.

" Here. " Eriol handed her the cup that he had gotten for her anyway. " Looks like you could use it. "

" Oh, thank you. " Sakura replied as she took the cup. " I'm sorry, I don't even know you're name. "

" Eriol Hiragizawa. Pleased to meet you. "

" Nice to meet you Mr Hiragizawa. My name is Sakura Avalon. "

Eriol felt like he had been push down a flight of stairs. This charming creature was the young woman that had been stalked, threatened, nearly killed on several occasions, who had pulled an amazing coup and landed the biggest and meanest badies into the state prison. Not to mention that she was going through it all again with no leads and what startled him most, was that this poor dejected creature was the best friend of the young woman he had sworn to protect. Boy would Madison freak and make a fuss if she were to see her best friend looking like this.

" Nice to meet you Miss Avalon. I guess that would explain how you know Xiao Lang. " she nodded sadly.

" You haven't told me how you come to know him. " she replied sadly.

" That's easy. I'm his partner. " he replied. The cup paused halfway to her mouth and her eyes widened.

" His partner? " she queried.

" Well I was. " he replied. " I kinda got fired, but I'm still working here. It's a complicated story. "

" So it would seem. "

" So why is he in there and you are out here looking like the world has fallen apart? " he asked.

" Ah - " she began but stopped in thought. " You see - "

Suddenly the door to Jiang's office opened and Jiang stood there in the flesh.

" Miss Avalon, would you care to join us for a moment please. "

" Yes sir. " she replied and stood. Jiang flicked his gaze to the person beside her and tensed.

" Hiragizawa what the hell are you doing here? " he demanded.

" Nice to see you again Boss. " he replied cockily. " Thought I'd check in and see what news you have for me. "

He glared but managed to calm his temper.

" Get in here Hiragizawa. " he threw over his shoulder as he turned and walked back to his desk.

Sakura took the chair beside Li and tried not to fidget. This was it. Eriol leant up against the wall near her and rested his head on the back of his hands. Jiang sat down and looked at the files in front of him. He sighed before he looked up and met Sakura's gaze.

" You know what all this is about? "

" Hai. I don't agree with it, but I have to let you be the judge on the final matter. " she replied.

" Hmmm. I have to say that I am not happy about this. " Jiang said. " You did break protection laws Miss Avalon. "

" But how was I supposed to know that people whom I didn't expect to see would appear like that? I had to tell them or have them blow my cover. Li over exaggerated per usual. " She saw Li tense beside her.

" I see. " Jiang shot Li a look and the turned back to Sakura. " You do understand that I have no choice but to transfer you to another agent? "

" What? " Eriol asked his eyes narrowing. " Why is she being transferred? "

" Because I requested it. " Li replied emotionlessly.

" What? Why? " Eriol demanded. " You are the best one for her case. "

" That is no longer an issue. " he replied coldly.

" Why? " Eriol demanded arguing back.

" Remember who you are speaking to Hiragizawa. " Li turned and glared. " I do not answer to you. "

" That's bullcrap and you know it. I may be a rookie, but that doesn't make me any less equal than you. I have every right to question your authority or in this instance, you're sanity. "

" Please enough. " Sakura pleaded. Her gaze was focussed on her lap, her hands clenched tightly in front of her.

" I don't want any more arguing. Please. Mr Fu please continue with the transfer. I bow to Mr Li's wishes. "

" You do? " Eriol questioned in surprise, Li's face mirroring his surprise.

She clenched her hands tighter and hunched her shoulders.

" Hai. " she replied softly.

" Very well. " Jiang sighed. " I will hand you case over to Moshiboto. "

" No way! " Eriol protested making Sakura start. " Are you out of your mind? Moshiboto? Li are you gonna let her go to Liam? "

" What's wrong with him? "

" Nothing. " Jiang replied glaring at Eriol. " Some question his ability to be a successful detective, but I have seen him work and I believe you will be safe with

him. "

" Then I guess there is nothing to do other than go and meet Mr Moshiboto. " Sakura replied.

" Very well. Li you will find some papers on your desk for you to complete. Hiragizawa, wait here. Miss Avalon please follow me. " Sakura nodded and stood up.

Jiang preceded her out of the office. Eriol glared at Li and made no effort to hide his emotions. Sakura stepped away from the desk and made her way to the door without a backward glance. She was about to leave when Li stopped her.

" Wait. " she froze at the door. " Do you still have the ring? I need to return it to the Protection Department. "

" I'm afraid I no longer have it on me. " she replied without turning to face him. " I got rid of it. "

" You what - ? " Li stated, eyes wide in shock.

" Hai. " she replied and stepped closer to the door.

" What do you mean? What did you do with it? " he demanded a fierce expression on his face.

She finally turned to look at him. Eriol remained silent and forgotten in the corner.

" If you really must know I threw it over the cliff on the island. "

" You threw it - " he choked off in shock. " Do you have any idea how much that ring cost? They'll kill me for it being lost! "

Sakura shrugged her shoulders slightly making him fume in anger.

" I meant nothing so why worry so? It was just a trinket that represented a fake world that never existed. Now if you excuse me, I am no longer you're concern. Oh, it really was a pleasure to meet you Mr Hiragizawa. Hopefully I will have the pleasure of meeting you again one day. And thank you for the coffee, I didn't get to drink it, but it's the thought that counts. I haven't had such selfless kindness in a long time. " she

smiled at Eriol before she turned and left.

It was quiet in the office after she left until Eriol sighed and leant against the wall.

" You really are an idiot you know that. "

" Butt out Hiragizawa. It is none of your business. " Li seethed. She threw the ring over the cliff! How could she!

" I repeat: You are an idiot. "

" It has nothing to do with you. So concentrate on your own problems and leave me alone. " he stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind him.

" It's nice to meet you Mr Moshiboto. " Sakura bowed to the blonde haired man in front of her with golden eyes.

" It's nice to meet you too Miss Avalon. I'm surprised that this case has been handed over to me. What happened to Xiao Lang? " she flinched and Jiang handed the folder

to him.

" That is not the issue at the moment. If you have any questions come to me. Until then, go over this and feel free to ask any questions of Miss Avalon that you think are relevant to the case. "

" Yes sir. " he replied and smiled at Sakura. " If you'd like to take a seat, I'll go over this and see what can be our first course of action. " Sakura nodded and did as he

requested.

" You and Miss Avalon will be placed in protective custody once again, but somewhere a little more remote I think. Until we can dig up so more information on who is after you, I think that would be the safest thing to do. " Jiang stated.

" Li was meant to be searching. " Sakura said. " But I guess he was too busy looking out for me to find anything. "

" That's not true. " Jiang said. " Xiao Lang called in everyday to give us leads and any ideas he had. My men have been out scowering, trying to find anything. We have some people looking into a few leads, but nothing so far. "

" He -? " she couldn't continue.

How could she have been so naive? All those nights he was on his laptop. He had been trying to find out anything about her stalkers. She was an idiot! How could she think that he wasn't trying to help her? It didn't matter much anymore anyway. Li had ditched her and now she would have to rely on this man to help her.

Jiang watched the turmoil race through her emerald eyes and wondered at the cause. Could this be partial to why Li wanted to transfer her? Had something happen between the two? Probably. He mentally shook his head. He had seen in the past how those two had acted around each other and he knew he wasn't a fool. He just hoped Xiao Lang would come around.

Jiang marched back into his office after safely seeing Miss Avalon into Moshiboto's office. He closed the door and looked up to see Eriol waiting for him. He sighed. Today it would seem that he was in for a big headache. Several in fact.

" State what you want Hiragizawa and be done wit it. "

" Firstly I want to know why you are letting Avalon go into Moshiboto's care? Are you insane? He is no where as skilled as Xiao Lang. "

" Xiao Lang wanted out of that case and so I granted it. "

" But why him? "

" Don't come in here and question my authority. The matter is closed. Now what else did you want? "

" Three more women were killed in Tokyo at two o'clock today. " Eriol stated quietly.

" I know. " Jiang sighed. " There are no links to the first case. "

" What do you think it means? " Eriol asked.

" I don't know. " Jiang replied. " But you must have something to say about it otherwise you wouldn't be here. "

" I think it has something to do with the Avalon case, don't ask me why but something is telling me in my gut. "

" Well we can't base anything on your gut. " Jiang replied.

" But - "

" Look unless you have solid evidence, don't waste my time. "

" But Daidoji and the others could be in danger. "

" Unless you have failed to notice, Daidoji and the others related to the Avalon case are well and truly out of harms way. No one knows where they are. "

" Be that as it may - "

" I am not in the mood for your arguments. Now go and do your job and protect Daidoji. "

" I thought I fired myself? " he said with a cocky grin.

" Get out before I have you thrown out! " Jiang roared all patience lost.

" Ok, ok I'm going boss. " Eriol said and walked out. " Nice suit by the way. Did you loose a couple of pounds? "

" OUT! "

Li stared at the file in front of him. He had been staring at it for how long he didn't know. He blinked and suddenly focussed again and sighed as he shoved the offending folder in his top draw. He felt someone watching him and looked up to see Hiragizawa standing casually in the doorway. He glared and refused to acknowledge him.

" And here I thought your manners couldn't improve. " Eriol said mockingly.

" Go to hell and get out of my doorway. " Li snapped.

" My you are in a snit aren't you? " Eriol mocked. " Would this have anything to do with abandoning a certain lovely maiden who needs your help? " Li clenched his teeth

and swore he wouldn't react.

" Oh well you don't have to worry anymore, " Eriol said casually. " It seems that Avalon and Moshiboto are getting along like a house on fire. I don't know what Jiang was thinking putting her in your care. She obviously needed a man like Liam to get things done right. "

There was a loud thump as the chair Li was sitting in flew back into the wall as he stood up challenge written clearly on his face as he snarled at Eriol.

" You obviously have something to say Hiragizawa, " Li grated. " So say it. Don't stand in my doorway talking bullshit. "

" My I am impressed, " Eriol replied. " You have a backbone after all. And here I was thinking you a coward. "

" Coward? " Li demanded. " Are you deliberately baiting me? "

" Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. " Eriol replied as he strolled into the room. " The fact still remains the same. "

" You bastard! I am no coward! " Li yelled angrily.

" No, you are something worse. " Eriol said quietly. " You are a deserter. "

There was complete silence.

" You copped-out on someone who considered you her friend and confidant. You betrayed her when she needed you the most. "

" She betrayed me by holding out on me! " Li fought back. " She held important information from me that could've helped me keep her safe! Instead she foolishly opened a gap in the shield around her. How am I supposed to stand up to that? "

" How many times have you held out on her? " Eriol asked calmly. " How many times did you hold something from her when you knew she could help? "

" You are straying from the point Hiragizawa. "

" Am I? " Eriol leant his hands on the desk and met his glare. " I think you took the easy way out because you got scared. Scared that you couldn't hold your own and protect her. You didn't see the look on her face while she was sitting in the waiting area while you talked to Jiang. It looked like her whole world had fallen apart and you were the bastard behind it. " Li sucked in a breath and tried to calm his temper.

" You ran. Admit it. "

" I will not admit to anything you say. " Li seethed.

" You're loss. Hope Moshiboto knows what he's doing. "

" You are not messing with my head. " Li snapped. " You can try but it won't work. "

" How hard can it be for you to admit that you were wrong! " Eriol demanded his voice rising.

" I was right! I was right in my decision to transfer her case to someone how could handle it. "

Eriol swore and before either knew it, Eriol's hands wrapped around Li's collar and slammed him into the wall with a loud thump. Sapphire eyes were burning with such anger that Li felt the first tinge of fear.

" You stupid idiot. I never took you for a coward. " Eriol breathed before he let go and Li's feet hit the ground.

" At least I knew when I made a mistake and did something about correcting it. You just sit back and let a disaster happen. " Eriol shook his head and backed away. "How can you do it? To her? "

" You don't understand. " Li muttered breathing heavily.

" I understand what I see when you both look at each other. " he replied and Li's head jerked up.

" I just didn't think you stupid enough to throw it all away. " with that he walked out and didn't look back.

Li remained standing for a little while before he pulled his chair back towards the desk and sat once again. Hiragizawa had really blown a head gasket. How'd have thought that cocky grin could disguise such emotion beneath. Li was utterly surprised. Where was Mika when you needed him. He sighed and leant his head back against the chair. He couldn't go back on his word. He couldn't. Sakura was better off.

---------------------------------

Some hours later

Sakura took off her jacket and looked around Mosibto's apartment. It wasn't overly large and it wasn't small and cramped. It was a nice size for an apartment on this side of town she'd been told as they drove there. She turned, after putting her jacket on the rack, to find Mosiboto offering her anything to drink. She declined and walked into the sitting room after him.

Sakura looked around at all the pictures and paintings on the walls and had to admire his taste. She'd thought he'd be stuffy and down-to-business sort. Guess that went to prove that her judge of character was way off. Feeling the uneasiness wash over her again, she forced it back and made herself concentrate on what Mosiboto was saying.

He was busy telling her that they would make their way to the new destination Jiang would send to them so they could get her out of harms way. Sakura listened but her mind kept telling her that it wasn't right to disappear into the mists and let someone try to figure out who had been stalking her. No, she had seen what had happened at the island, it was a distraction and nothing more. She needed to find out who was after her. Disappearing wasn't going to help that.

She snapped back to the present with a start when Mosiboto slapped the file with her case in it on the table. She opened it and saw her statement and other details she had given when she had first made this known to Li. There were pages with other notes in what she knew to be Li's writing. She breathed in deep and went over the details again.

" We'll need to add the people that you met on the island. " Mosiboto said. " So we can get as much info as you are willing to give so we can have a broader scale to work with. "

" My friends wouldn't hurt me. You insult me as Li did to think otherwise." Sakura said quietly.

" I understand how you must be feeling Miss Avalon, but please understand I am only doing my job. "

Sakura gave all the information he needed and watched as he wrote it down. She watched the pages fill up and continued on with anything that could help. She told him about the island and the people who she talked to and had laughed with, but the special moments that she had shared with Li, she kept to herself, locked away in her heart.

After she was finished Mosiboto sat back and re-read everything making sure that he had left nothing out. When he was done he closed the file and thanked her for all her help. Sakura nodded and wondered what would happen to her now.

" I'll go over this again in the morning and then I'll do some paperwork and get other cases that have had young women stalked like yourself. That will be my starting

point. "

" Other cases? " Sakura frowned. " But how many cases are there out there? " she asked incredulously. " That could take months. "

" All the more reason for us to get you into hiding Miss Avalon. "

" And what about my family? Am I allowed to speak with them, call them? "

" At the present time - no. I'm afraid they are in protection like yourself. You can't contact them or their cover may be blown. I'm sorry. "

" I see... " she turned her head away so he couldn't see her building tears. " I guess I will call it a night. "

" Of course. You've had a long day. I will show you were you can stay. " he lead her down the hall to a spare room.

Sakura thanked him and got changed for bed. Everything was so new and strange again and was it any wonder that she felt that she had had the ground yanked out from underneath her? She laid down and tried to drift into sleep, but she remained wide awake. Paper-pushing? She thought back over Moshiboto's words. That was taking a huge step back wasn't it? Besides Li had already been doing that and nothing had come of it otherwise he would have said something she was sure of it.

She rolled over and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling and sighed. It looked like she was going to have settle for waiting. She turned again and then closed her eyes. Who was she kidding? She couldn't just sit back and let her life get taken away from her. She had already had that happen the year before. If she was going to find answers, she was going to have to do it herself.

Again.

She sat up and looked around the small room. There was the door that lead to the hall, but going by the light that she could see underneath the door, Mosiboto was still up. She glanced at the window and slowly got out of bed to tip-toe to the curtains and look outside. There was a small drop, but she could make it if she used that drainpipe.

She changed and looked at her suitcase. She couldn't take it with her. She would have to cut her loses and worry about clothes later. She grabbed her wallet with her money and passport and took one look around the room. She was sorry to do this, but she wasn't going to find ay answers if she stayed here. She lifted the window and then quietly slipped outside and grabbed the drainpipe and made her way down to the street below.

Once her feet touched the ground, she looked back up at the window that she escaped from and felt a pang in her chest for doing this. But regardless, if Li wasn't helping her, then no one could help her but herself. She turned and ran into the night. She hailed a taxi and made her way to the airport.

She didn't care who saw her or if she did leave a trail for them to find her, she was going back and that was that. She scored a seat on the late night flight and as the stars twinkled in the night sky, Sakura found herself once again in Tomoeda.

It was time to find out answers.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

**_BW2_** Ok guys here is the next chapter of Hero Vigilante. I'm sorry that it has taken me this long to get this chapter up but most of my time has been divided lately and I have discovered that there are not enough hours in the day to what you want to do.

Before I start I would like to say a thank you to the readers that have stuck with this story. I know that it seems a little lame at the moment, but I can assure you that there is a twist that I have yet to mention. I am leading up to something I just have to get it down. If only humanity had invented a way to take what is already in your head and put it down in words for you.

Ok here's a HUGE thank you to the following awesome people:

bubbyzhao

He-Yan

AnimeObsessionFantasy

dancing wind forever

Noir Rose and

Twilight Night

And I apologise to Dancing Wind Forever. I didn't mean to make you upset by not posting another chapter yesterday. I realised that I had left out one of the chapters and was horrified and had to correct it. Unfortunately I ran out of time and didn't get to post this chapter for everyone. Forgive me? Pretty please?

Now lets get onto the next awaited chapter.

--------------------------------------

_RECAP - The Story So Far . . . ._

_Sakura is placed in Protective Custody after she reveals to Li that she is being stalked and harassed again, but by who, she is not sure. Sakura and Li are given new identities and are playing at being a married couple on their honeymoon, while Madison and Sakura's family are also placed in Protective Custody, all except Tori and Luna for they are out searching for Luna's family._

_Madison and Eriol seem to be getting to know each other, but their rocky relationship seems to go forward two steps before it jumps back four. _

_Sakura meets up with Jamie and the others from the previous story and Li discovers that Sakura has been withholding important information from him about the people she knows and throws in the case. He takes Sakura back to China and Sakura is transferred to Liam Moshiboto - a detective that Eriol does not like._

_Sakura not trusting the methods that Moshiboto is about to use on her case, runs away once again in search of her own answers and is now back in Tomoeda_.

-------------------------------------------

It was amazing what a few days of sweat and determination could produce. The little garden was once again up and running as Luna let her gaze take in the wonder of it all. Tori came out and handed her a cool drink and she took it gratefully. He clapped her gently on the back and smiled before he sipped from his own drink.

" You know I've searched this place from top to bottom and there is no trace of anyone. I know they were here because I remember it. " Luna said. " Why is there no trace of them? "

" I don't know. It is a little strange. " Tori replied thoughtfully.

" I remember little things, but nothing that is significant you know? "

" What do you remember? " he asked.

" I remember playing out here in the sun, and playing near the tea house because the willow hid me from everyone else. I could do anything I wanted and no one could stop me. I remember a woman talking to me, warning me to be careful in a mother's voice but that's all. There is way to explain how I got from being a little girl to the misery that I experienced at the hands of Moto. " she shivered and looked up at him with haunted eyes.

" Hey it's ok now. I'm here and you have nothing to fear anymore. "

" I wish I could be so sure of that. " she muttered.

" Hey? What? " Tori asked a little startled. " Are you in danger? "

" No, no. It's nothing. " she replied. " Come on, I want to ask around and see if anyone remembers the family in this house. Someone should remember something. "

" Luna - " Tori paused unsure if he should continue.

" What? " she asked.

" If you were in trouble, " he paused and met her gaze. " Would you tell me? "

" Come on Dark Angel. " she said turning her back. " We have things to do. "

A cold shiver went up his spine and he shivered. He hoped that wasn't a bad sign.

Some hours passed and Luna still hadn't asked the questions that plagued her. They sat in the small park and swung back and forth absently on the swings while children ran passed, some shooting the strange adults playing on their swings funny glances. She watched the people who passed and wondered when she would find the courage to confront a stranger and ask them the question that had haunted her whole life. _Do you know if I belong?_

She sighed and kicked at the ground. Tori watched her and saw her torment. It was hard, he could tell, to not know why you lost everything you ever loved. He had a family, a sister who was hopeless at the best of times and a monster at the worst, and a father who would do anything for him or his sister. Luna had never had that as far as he could tell and from what she had told him on their journeys.

" I know a way that we could go about this if you're still game? " Tori said suddenly.

" What? " she jolted as if stung.

" C'mon. " he grabbed her hand and dragged her after him, her purple eyes wide in shock.

" There. " Tori stood back and looked at his handy work.

" I can't believe that you did that. " Luna said looking flustered.

" What? You wanted answers and this way you will get them. " he said looking at the flyer on the wall.

_Anyone know of the Mikazukigata family? We're looking for information and anyone who is able to help us would be gratefully appreciated. Please call on this number. . . _

" You make me sound like a lost dog. " Luna said woefully.

" Well you are in a way - ouch! What was that for! " Tori demanded rubbing his sore shoulder.

" Hmphf! " Luna walked away and Tori ran to catch up to her.

" Hey I know this will work Luna. "

" Go away. I am not a lost dog that needs pity - Hey! Put me down! What are you doing! Tooooorrrriii! Ahhh! "

Tori hefted her slight form up into the air, his arms securely around her waist and spun her around laughing as he did so at her petrified expression.

" Cheer up! " he said spinning around. " You have lost your touch Mikazuki. You used to laugh when I was the one who worried all the time. "

" I swear if you don't put me down right now I'm going to hurl! " she cried wrapping her arms around his neck.

Laughing, he came to a stop and gently lowered her down. Being nearly as tall as he, her purple eyes glared holes into his. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and refused to let go. He smiled charmingly at her and saw her eyes narrow further.

" Wipe that satisfied smirk off your face Avalon. " she threatened.

" Nice to know I can still sweep you off your feet Mikazuki. "

" Mikazukigata. " she corrected as she pushed against him angrily. His smile widen and she growled.

She looked passed him and saw the interested gazes of a couple of the elder locals and froze going bright red. To them their display would look like two people flirting and fooling around happily. She met Tori's gaze and unwrapped her arms from around him as if stung, but he held onto her around the waist and refused to let go.

" Ikasete. " she said growling. (Let me go)

" C'mon Luna lighten up. " he said losing some of his smile.

" I don't want to lighten up Avalon. " she replied pushing against him still. " I have a mission. "

" Well this 'mission' is going to have to wait. " He jerked her up and over his shoulder and started walking back towards the car.

" What in God's name do you think you are doing! " she screeched. " Put me down immediately! "

" Ladies. " Tori nodded his head as he passed the staring group of elders and smiled.

" Nante hidoi hito! " she yelled, blood rushing to her head. (What a jerk!) " Mou yametara! " (Stop fooling around!)

Tori just shifted her weight and patted her on her butt and laughed at her outraged growl as he walked down the street to the car.

-------------------------

Meanwhile in Tomoeda . . .

Sakura had spent the night back in her old room. She had hugged her pillow to her chest. When would it end? Would she ever be able to live a normal life? As she had laid there in the dark, the sounds of the night whispered through the stillness. A familiar memory came to her mind - a memory as dear to her as her own heart, one of amber eyes and chestnut hair. Tears welled up as she buried her face into her pillow and she cried herself silently to sleep for she feared that if she made too much sound, someone would find her.

For they always managed to track her down . . .

The morning sunlight filtered through her window and woke her. She blinked and became disorientated when she saw the familiar childhood room. Wasn't she just on the island out in the sun while Li worked on his laptop? Running her hand through her tussled mop of hair, she looked around as she became more awake and realised where she was and why.

She made her way downstairs silently. She opened the front door slightly and saw that there were a few papers sitting on the doorstop. She ducked out and grabbed them before dashing inside hoping no one had seen her. She locked the door and made her way to kitchen. The kitchen was still stocked and she had to sort through what was still edible and what wasn't.

She made breakfast and sat down and started to scan the newspapers a idea forming in her head as she read. She finally found what she looking for - the write up in the newest cases of murders. She read it a growing horror forming in the pit of her stomach.

She let the paper fall back on the table with a plop and sat back her breakfast forgotten. Something was linked to her she was sure where there's murders were concerned. She finally managed to drag herself up to the bathroom for her morning shower and she found an outfit that she could wear.

She walked back down to the table determined to figure this mystery out. She had no one she could rely on and she knew that she couldn't contact any of her friends or family for she knew for certainty that Li would track her down once they discovered she had run again - then again . . .

Her emerald eyes grew glassy as she recalled how Li had looked at her as she her case was transferred to Moshiboto. He no longer cared. He wouldn't come after her. No one would now.

Shaking her head she knuckled down to the task at present. She flipped a notepad open and started taking down notes. She remembered enough of the first murders to write down details. Then after that was accomplished, she started adding what she knew of the second murders from the paper.

She starred at the facts that she had written down and none of it made any sense. Thinking like Li himself now, she added things that had happened in her life before the murders had happened. When dates and places that she had been made no sense either she sat back and re-evaluated.

As the clocked continued to tick away in the silence of the empty house Sakura slapped her palms on the table and her emerald eyes flared with determination.

" There's only one option left. " she said to the stillness.

Meanwhile . . . .

The knock sounded again in the hallway. It was answered with silence. Liam braced himself and turned the handle and opened the bedroom door silently. He peeked in expecting to see a sleeping figure in the bed, but what he saw made his jaw gape and his eyes widen.

The room was empty, the covers turned back and the lady's suitcase on the end of the bed open. He walked in and scanned the room making sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. She was gone. He looked through the suitcase and noticed her wallet and passport gone. She had escaped to somewhere, but where?

He turned and made down the hall to his coffee table where he left his laptop, Avalon's case and his cell. He hit the speed dial and listened as someone answered on the other end. He took a deep breath before he started to speak:

" I have a major problem . . . "

" Anything else I can get you? " Madison asked quietly.

" Hmmm? " Eriol muttered before shooting her a quick look. " Oh, no thank you. I'm fine. "

Madison leant back the coffee pot in her hands and looked at him worriedly. Ever since he had come back from the office he had been silent and moody. It was like he was - distracted. She set it down and moved her hair out of her eyes. She studied him as she would a new design. She took in every detail and every expression on his face and realised somewhat startled, that he was worried.

" I'm going into the office today. " she said quietly. " You can come if you like. " _God, did she just say that?_

" Hmmm. " he murmured staring into his mug. " That's nice. "

" You aren't even going to kick up a fuss are you? " she asked again.

" Whatever you think is best Duchess. " he replied offhandedly.

Shaking her head at him she wrote down a note and left it on the bench where he would see it when he snapped out of it. Sighing, she walked out of the kitchen and out of the house, looking once in her rear vision mirror before she drove off. A small smile played at the corners of her lips. She would pay any price to see the look of startled realisation dawn in those sapphire eyes when he realised she was gone. Again.

Sakura gulped as she was searched, lead through metal detectors and was searched again before she was lead into the visiting room. The prison was cold and foreboding and made her skin crawl. The prisoners shot her looks as she passed them behind the protective glass wall and sat down at the vacant seat.

She swallowed and tried to calm her unsteady heart. She shouldn't be here in the demons den. She should push back this chair and run. Run away and never set foot near the place again. But that was her rational side. Her determined side kept her butt firmly in the chair as the door opened on the other side of the room and she stared into the eyes that had haunted her dreams for so many months.

Yoshii Morimoto seemed truly baffled as the guards lead him towards her, but that didn't stop the predoratory glint in his cold eyes as he watched her. Her heart pumped faster and faster as he walked closer to her. Sure there was a protection wall between her and him but she felt the fear that his presence wrought reach out and clasp her soul. She struggled to breathe as he sat down and stared at her for the first time since she had walked out of the court two years previous. He reached over and picked up the phone on the wall.

" I have to say that I am intrigued why you are here. " he said, his voice like smooth silk. Sakura raised her chin.

" I think you know why I am here. " she replied through the speakerphone provided. He smiled.

" Tell me my dear, how has life been since I left you and your detective friend? "

" I refuse to have any formal conversation with you Moto. " Sakura replied coldly. " I want answers. "

" Oh? " his brow arched and she could see the calculating look in his eyes.

" You threatened me Moto. I haven't forgotten that I and I know you held your promise. I've been stalked, chased and scared an inch of my life and the only reason I am here giving you the satisfaction of my torment is so that you can call it off. "

" Call what off my dear? " he asked smiling still.

" The little minion you have running around killing all those women. I know you are behind it. So stop it. You've proved your point. You can still get to me no matter where you are. I congratulate you. You are a true sadist in all nature, but it ends now. "

" So young and so bossy. " Moto exclaimed mockingly. " I daresay it's from that brother of yours. Your father was always so humble. "

" Leave my family out of your twisted games! " she hissed he eyes flashing. " I'm the one who placed you here and I am the one that bears the burden of your sick games. Call your henchmen off Moto. "

" I would love to take credit for those lovely little killing sprees Miss Avalon, but unfortunately I don't have the luxury of being able to stake claim to them. "

" You lie! " she yelled catching the guard's attention.

" Calm down Miss Avalon if you wish to continue this conversation. " Moto said smiling less now. " You won't have another chance. "

" You lie. " she said softly meeting his eyes. " You are behind it. I know it in my heart that it's you. "

" I told you once Miss Avalon that no matter where you went or what you did I would find you. " he replied. " There is no proof that I have connections out of this hell hole and nothing that you can find. I am as silent as the night and so I shall remain. They will keep hunting you until the day you die. You took away everything from me and so I shall take everything away from you. "

" You're a foolish man Moto. " Sakura replied scared to an inch of he life. " You had it all but you took your own life away by doing all the evil things that you did. I didn't ruin your life you did, the moment you walked down the path that you trod. And if you think that you will always find me you are wrong. I defeated you once and I will do so again and then there will be no mercy for you. "

Moto met her challenging look and then threw his head back and roared with laughter. A few of the guards and the prisoners turned to look and Sakura felt the blood rush to her face. He settled down and looked at her again and she could see something akin to appreciation in his cold eyes.

" As they say - I am the Devil's advocate. I am Yoshii Morimoto and there will never be a day where I am not lord of this country! "

Sakura never broke her gaze from his. It cost so much of her soul to keep that gaze but she held firm.

" Call off your henchman Moto. You know that I will live, that I will fight and in the end I will triumph. I'll find the connection between the murders and you and then I will be rid of you once and for all. "

" Ah Miss Avalon you are a delight. Quite a pleasure. " he replied smirking.

" One more thing Moto. " Sakura said standing up and raising her chin.

" What's that Miss Avalon? " he asked almost purring.

" Know this, " she said clearly. " While I walk outside in the fresh air, you are locked up in a cell day in and day out. You have lost your freedom and your respect. While I live, you slowly die and lose all the power that you once had. When I am with my family and have all their love and laughter around me, you will be here forgotten like an old memory with no one to remember you. The novelty of your little games is wearing thin. I live and you die. It would seem that you are not as great as you once thought yourself. You, like all common men, are immortal. "

" Oh I underestimated you my dear. " he replied his smile long forgotten. His voice was cold. " You are good I'll give you that, but you cannot beat the best. "

" I wouldn't be so sure of that Moto. " Sakura replied as the guards came to escort him away. " I still walk away. "

Moto felt something snap in him as he watched her walk away from him. Her words had gotten to him more than he would ever let her know. He craved the feeling on the sun on his face and the freedom to walk away undaunted. And here she flaunted it in his face like a dagger digging in deeper and deeper into his heart. It infuriated him to think that she could waltz in here terrified of him and leave with that parting speech.

As he was dragged away and he caught the last glimpse of her as she left, he felt the hot, burning need in him and he knew that this was not the end.

Not by a long shot . . .

China . . .

" ... Ah, what's up boss? " Eriol asked as he rushed through the door. " I was kinda in the middle of something that I have to take care of. " _Why in the hell did he let her to drive off without him even knowing it!_

" Sit down. " Jiang replied. " There is some business to discuss. "

" Like what? I am on a tight schedule. " _Gone to the bloody office again! Hadn't she ever heard of a day off!_

" Hiragizawa, Avalon is missing. " Jiang stated matter-of-factly.

" Hey - WHAT! " Eriol came to a dead halt and looked at both Jiang and Moshiboto.

" It's my fault. " Liam said rubbing his temples as he stared out the window. " I should have checked on her. "

" So she's gone? " Eriol asked slack-jawed. " Just upped and gone. How the hell did she escape? "

" Out the window. " Liam sighed. " I didn't think that someone who wanted help would run from it. "

" Well we have to track her down. " Eriol said meeting Jiang's gaze. " Find out where she has gone. "

" I already have men following her. " Jiang spoke up. " We know she headed to the airport. But to where she went is where my men are working at the moment. When we have that established, then we will follow her. "

" So why did you call me in? " Eriol asked.

" You're safe guarding Miss Daidoji. Miss Daidoji is Miss Avalon's friend. Has she said anything to you indicating that this might have been planned? " Jiang asked.

" No. Not a thing. " Eriol shook his head. " She has no idea. "

" Very well, keep an eye out Hiragizawa. At this stage we have no idea where Miss Avalon could have gone and we need all the leads we can get. "

" What has Xiao Lang got to say about all this? " Eriol asked. The room was quiet.

" Well? "

" Xiao Lang hasn't been informed of Miss Avalon's disappearance. " Jiang replied calmly.

" What? " Eriol asked surprised. " Why not? He would know where she is even before she did. "

" Xiao Lang is no longer on this case. " Jiang replied. " This has nothing to do with him. "

" Oh come on! Don't give me that bullshit. You know as well as I that they care for one another. Why not let him help? "

" Because I can not allow any relationships to occur between client and employee. You know that. " Jiang replied.

" But - " Eriol began.

" Xiao Lang is already engaged anyway. " Liam spoke up. " He cannot help. " Eriol's eyes narrowed.

" What would you kn - " Eriol's retort was cut short as the phone rang.

Jiang listened and then gave directions before he hung up.

" It would seem that Miss Avalon has gone back to Tomoeda. " Jiang spoke up.

" What? Why would she go back to the devil's den? " Liam asked incredulously.

" I'm not sure. " Jiang rubbed is chin in thought. " Whatever the reason, my men are boarding a plane and heading out to Tomoeda shortly. She will be placed back in protective custody and we will hold her until we make her understand the importance of staying put. "

Eriol nodded and then backed out the door. He had some things he needed to deal with.

Li was walking down the hallway looking at the folders he was carrying when he nearly bumped into someone. He looked up and met the serious gaze of Hiragizawa. His glasses flashed in the light as he met his gaze.

" . .Meet me outside in five minutes. "

Li watched the dark haired man walk away from him and wondered what in the hell was going on. What could Hiragizawa have to say to him that he hadn't already said?

" Alright. You summoned me out here now what did you want to talk about? " Li asked as he met up with Eriol.

" It's about Sakura. " Eriol began.

" Look I already told you I - "

" She's gone and disappeared again you idiot. " Eriol snapped glaring.

" Gone? " Li asked frowning.

" Yes. Sakura was with Moshiboto and now she is back in Tomoeda for some God known reason. "

Li sucked in his breath and almost thought his chest would lock and not let him breathe again. She was back in Tomoeda? Where she was in the most unspeakable danger?

" What the hell is she doing back there! " Li exploded.

" That is why I wanted to talk to you. Jiang doesn't know. But I think that you do. "

" Why would I know why she is back in Tomoeda? "

" Because you know her better than anyone. Sakura tells you things that she doesn't anyone else. There must be a reason why she would place herself in danger and I think you know why. "

Li let his gaze drop as he thought through all the things that he and Sakura had talked about. He ran through ever conversation with her and tried to remember. Then his heart stopped and his eyes widened as they stared at the concrete below them.

" You know don't you. " Eriol whispered. " You know why she's gone back. "

" . . . "

" Please go and save her. Regardless of what she has done, go and save her before it is too late and you lose her forever. "

" She wouldn't be so stupid. " Li whispered.

" If Sakura thought that it was for a good cause, then I'd say she would. "

" How can you say something like that? You don't even know her. "

" True, but I have heard so many stories of her from Tomoyo and I see it when you think of her. Go and save her. "

" I can't. I'm no longer on the case. " Li replied darkly.

" Did you sign the paperwork? " Eriol suddenly demanded.

" What paperwork? "

" The paperwork Jiang gave you when you transferred her. " Eriol snapped.

" Of course I didn't! " Li bit back. " How could I? I - " his head snapped up and met Eriol's gaze.

Eriol smiled and the wind played with his bangs.

" Go and get her and bring her home safe. " Li nodded once his eyes blazing with determination.

" Oh and when you find her, " Eriol said smiling for the first time. " Say hi to her for me. "

Li shot him a look, the wind playing with his own messy bangs, before he turned and walked away.

" Oh and try not kill each other on the way back! " Eriol called with laughter in his voice.

Li paused and turned his head to look over his shoulder at the young idiot. He saw the huge grin on Hiragizawa's face and smiled a little to himself. Knowing Sakura she wouldn't like him dropping in on her little escapade. Well he would have berate her later when he found her.

He got in his car and made his way to the airport and managed to score a last seat on a flight going to Tomoeda. Before he knew it he was standing out the front of the airport in Tomoeda waiting for a taxi.

The wind made his messy bangs whip back and forth crazily as they drove further into Tomoeda with the window down. The sky was blue, there were no clouds and it was the perfect day.

Perfect for finding a certain emerald eyed brat.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------

I know that chapter was short but I couldn't continue anymore without giving away part of the next plot. I hope you guys liked this. Please click on review and let me know what you think. I'm starting to conclude this story just so you know. Another two, maybe three at the most, chapters to go I think. Stay tuned as Ill be back! Have a great day faithful readers. Ja!

Black Wolf Chic 2


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

------------------------------------------------------

Luna glared at Tori. It was getting into the night and still they hadn't heard anything.

" You are crazy. You should never have put up that poster. Now I'll never hear anything about my family. "

" Luna, you have to give it time. Someone is bound to know something. "

" And because of your add they won't answer now. " she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

" Hey I know your upset, but you have to give it time. "

" Well we don't have time! " she snapped. " I have to find out all I can before - " she trailed off.

" Before? " he prompted.

" Before it's too late and the people that know anything lose their nerve. "

Tori didn't think that that was what she meant but let it go. Luna was touchy on this subject and he didn't want to set her off more. He watched as she got up and went to stand at the window and look outside. The moon was starting to rise when she sighed.

" Who was I kidding. " she whispered bitterly. " Why did I think that I was ever good enough to find out that I truly belonged somewhere. "

" Hey that's not true and you know it. " Tori stood up angrily. She turned her purple eyes on him over her shoulder and he saw sadness.

" Let's face it Tori. You're the only one that I can talk to. Imagine, if I hadn't crashed into you when you were escaping for your life, I would still be alone out there, somewhere. "

" I think we would have met somewhere if we hadn't met there. " Tori replied coming to stand behind her.

She shot him a small smile and then turned to look out the window. Tori sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. She leant back into his strength and sighed.

" Luna listen I -" he was cut off as his mobile started to ring.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Li knocked on the door of the two-storey yellow house and got no answer. He walked around the back and knocked on the glass doors that lead to the living room, but no one answered. He climbed up the tree and looked inside the window. From the look of it inside - he would guess that it was Avalon's room. It had Sakura ll over it. And by the looks of things, by the messy bed and the clothes on the floor, she had been here recently.

He jumped across from the tree branch to the roof and managed to get the window open. He ducked inside and closed it after him. The smell of Cherry Blossoms and Roses assailed him as he looked around the room. It was a nice room, but that wasn't why he was here.

He walked down the stairs and saw no one. He paused and let his detective skills kick in as he looked around the living room. He spotted the notepad on the table and walked over to have a look. He picked it up and studied it. It had been written on, but what he had no idea because the page that was above it had been torn off. He picked up the pencil lying forgotten on the table and used the lead to blacken the page of the notepad.

When he was done he tore off the page and walked over to the door where he held it up to the light to see what lay hidden beneath. He saw Sakura's scribbled ideas of what may link the murders together and studied what she had written. He caught himself smiling as he recognised his own thought ideas in her scribbles.

Ok, he thought. Now I know what she was thinking before she left the house. That meant that she could possibly have done what he thought she had. He was about to leave to go in search for her when his stomach grumbled and he shot the fridge a look. Maybe he would grab something to eat first and then chase her down.

-------------------------------------------

" Stop being nervous. You'll make them nervous and less likely to tell you anything. "

" How can I stop being nervous when someone rings up out of no where offering me information! " Purple eyes flashed.

" Luna, please just try to calm down ok. " Tori watched her pace, leaning back on the wall.

" Fine. " she stopped and crossed her arms.

They heard a noise behind them and they turned to look at the old woman as she shuffled up to them. They were at the edge of the main street as the woman on the phone had asked. She looked at the Tori and then she spied Luna and her eyes went wide.

" Kami-sama, " the old woman breathed shuffling forward. " You look just like

Fraita. "

" Who? " Tori asked frowning.

" My Mother. " Luna shot him a sideways glance explaining.

" Oh. "

" My, my. I can't believe the resemblance. " she touched Luna's cheek and turned her to the light. " Oh yes. Definitely Fraita. " she smiled and then sadness over-rode her joy and she stepped back.

" I saw your add. I nearly lost my cane when I saw it. Not many people talk of Mikazukigata these days. "

" May I ask why? " Luna stepped forward desperation in her eyes.

" Ah that's right. You were very small when she sent you away. You would not have remembered. "

" Please tell me everything. " Luna said. " I have no idea why I was sent away. Why did they do it? "

" You mean Kitai didn't tell you? " the old woman asked.

" Kitai? Who is that? " Luna asked looking at Tori in confusion.

" Oh my dear, " the woman chuckled. " Kitai, your brother. " seeing Luna's slack jaw she stopped laughing.

" Bro- " Luna felt like she had been punched. " Brother? " she choked.

" You mean you didn't know? " the old woman asked stunned looking at Tori and then Luna.

" I have a brother? " purple eyes were wide and stunned.

" I think we better sit down and have you tell us everything you know. " Tori said pushing Luna onto a chair.

" Well there's isn't much that I know, but as far as some knew Kitai was your half-brother. "

" Nani?"

" Fraita had an affair with a man before you were born. She named her son Kitai and soon fell pregnant to your father and had you when he was two. "

" Kami-sama. " Luna choked and stared at the older woman. " She had an a-a-affair? "

" Oh yes quite a charming man he was the man who seduced your mother. But he was not who he seemed. He was into things that he - shouldn't have been. " she paused.

" Did things that would put any man behind bars if you follow. Some tried to warn your mother, but Fraita wasn't interested. She fell hard and she later paid the price for it. "

" What happened to my brother? " Luna swallowed hard. " Why did I never see

him? "

" Well there was some speculation as to why she did what she did, but I know. The man that had seduced your mother found out that she had born a child and thinking that it was his, confronted Fraita about it. Fraita knew by then about his evil ways and feared that he would take Kitai away from her and bring him up in his image. Fraita was petrified and so sent her son away. To where I have no idea. She thought that if she could get him away from his evil father, then at least he would have a chance to live a normal, happy life. "

" But the plan backfired. " the old woman said shaking her head sadly. " Fraita didn't have a chance to hide you and her lover thought that you were the child that was his and so demanded that Fraita give you back to him. Fraita fought long and hard to keep you but with the court trial and hiring a lawyer, Fraita was bankrupt. If that wasn't bad enough, your father found out about the affair and left your mother. Fraita was destroyed. "

" So she struck a deal. Her lover would pay Fraita's bills and settle her debts and in return she was to give him you. Fraita was ruined. She was forced to give up her remaining child to a monster or be completely ruined. She needed the help and her lover knew it. So her lover took you away and Fraita tried to pick her life up. Fraita once spoke to me. She was trying to find you and then she was going to try and get you back, but days turned into months and months turned into years and here we all stand today. "

Luna had tears streaming silently down he face. Now she knew the truth. She wiped at her face and met the old woman's gaze.

" Where is Fraita? I want to speak to her. "

" Oh my dear, Fraita died nearly ten years ago. She's buried up there with your

father. " she pointed to the cemetery behind them.

" I know they parted ways in the end, but we knew they loved each other and would want to sort out their differences in the next life. "

Luna let a small sob escape her before she buried her head in her hands and cried. Her mother and her father were both dead and the worst part was that she now remembered.

She remembered coming down the stairs and hearing another argument. She never knew what the fights were about, but now she knew. She would run outside and go and hide behind the willow tree at the teahouse and listen to the water as it blocked out the sounds of her parents fighting. That's why she felt safe and had played there often. She remembered being taken away and listening to the monster before her tell her what was expected of her now that she was his.

She gasped lifting her head to stare at nothing as horror sank in. Something cold grasped her heart and made her pant with the terrifying truth. Her father's anger and her mother's fear of loosing her faded into the background as she realised the one thing that changed her life forever.

" Oh my God, " she whispered. " My mother's lover was Morimoto. "

--------------------------------------------

Sometime Later . . .

The room was silent and dark. The only light came from the small crack in the curtains. The digital clock in the corner told the time with big red numbers. The numbers changed as the phone rang. It rang four times before it was answered. There was quiet on the end before a deep voice spoke quietly.

" . . It's time. Arrange a trip and make sure it's for an extended stay. "

The line went dead and there was a pause before the phone was replaced in its cradle. A shadow stood and reached for a small mobile phone on the table. The mobile rang a few times before it was answered. The call was ended with a small beep. The message had been passed on.

An evil smirk flashed in the semi darkness.

----------------------------------------------

The Next Day . . .

Li was getting frustrated. She hadn't returned home last night. He'd tried finding her, but everything that he thought of turned out to be bust. No one had seen her and he'd be damned if he knew what kind of trouble Avalon was getting herself into. So here he was sitting at a small table, at a small cafe, drinking a coffee hoping it would somewhat wake him up, while he studied the notes Sakura had jotted down.

Nothing seemed to be making any sense to him either. He'd looked over the victims and nothing made a connection. Why were these women being targeted? And did they have a connection with Sakura? He sighed and ran his hands through his messy hair. Was Morimoto the one behind this?

He folded the paper and put it back into his pocket. It was time to try one last lead and he hoped to God that she hadn't gone to the prison to see Morimoto like she had mentioned once before. He'd have to throw Jiang's name around a bit to get access, but he didn't think that would be much of a problem.

He paid for the coffee, smiled to the girl behind the counter and made his way to the street where he hailed a taxi. He watched the city pass by. Things were starting to come to a head and he hoped he would be able to get to Sakura before she fell. He'd caught her so many times now that he was determined not to let her down this once. No, despite the fact that his pride had been hurt with her lack of honesty, he would be damned if he was going to let her get away from him again. And when he found her . . . he hoped he'd find her and soon.

Li greeted the men, as he was lead into the security room. Getting in hadn't been a problem. No wonder. Meeting those dark and commanding eyes behind messy bangs would have given anyone clearance. Li told them why he was there. He was investigating a disappearance. He didn't mention that it could possibly be connected to the murders for that would close whatever door he had opened to get in here. He described Sakura and asked to see the security cameras from the last two days.

They were more than helpful. They collected the security footage and Li leaned over the desk while one man typed away and then played the data from the last two days. The first day brought nothing but on the second - the day before. Li paused the screen and looked at the young woman. He couldn't see her face. He watched as she was searched and before she entered she turned and right there, a familiar face flashed before she turned and went inside.

" Who did she request to see? " Li asked.

" Ah, that would be - " the guy looked through the files. " Prisoner 978976. Yoshi Morimoto sir. "

Cold swept through Li as he watched her sit down and wait. So she had done what he'd hoped she hadn't.

" Do you mind if I watch this? " Li asked.

" I don't think it will be a problem Mr. Li. " the man replied. " Hope it will be

helpful. "

" Thank you. " Li sat down and waited until he was alone before he played the footage.

And soon became frustrated. He couldn't make out what they were saying. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make the dialogue out. He saw Sakura jump up and say something before she left and he saw the cold, calculating look on Moto's face and wondered what the hell had happened.

Li tracked down the man that had helped him and asked him if it were possible to clear the background noise. The man tried his best but they didn't have the technology for the job. Their voices were just too quiet for the program to pick it up. He apologised at the dark look on Li's face.

" I want a copy of this footage before I leave. " Li commanded and walked out.

Damn it!

Li's fist thumped the wall. Sakura had walked right into the demon's den. Did she have any sense at all! He spoke briefly with the head guard and took the copy of the footage before he left. He made his way back to Sakura's house and pulled his laptop from his baggage and set to work.

He inserted the cd into the drive and waited while it loaded. He reached for his cell and dialled Eriol's number. He answered after several rings.

" I need your help. " Li said and clenched his jaw when he could hear the smirk in Eriol's voice.

" Is that so? " he purred. " What can I help you with? "

" Avalon saw Morimoto in prison yesterday around 12 o'clock pm. I have her on the security footage speaking with him. "

" Dear God. " shock rippled through his voice. " Is she crazy? "

" I'll question her sanity later when I find her. " Li replied as he typed away at his computer. " But at the moment I need someone who can work some technical magic for me.

You're resume said you're good with that sort of stuff. I want you to get the conversation off this footage and enhance it so I can hear it. "

" Why Xiao Lang, " Eriol replied. " You honour me. You actually pay attention to me. I'm so happy. "

" Save the soppy crap for later Hiragizawa. Every second counts. Can you do it? "

" Send me the footage and I'll see what I can do. I'll have to use Duchess's computer. "

" Duchess? " Li frowned in puzzlement. " Who the hell - "

" Not now. Just do it. "

" Who died and made you boss? " Li muttered.

" Heard that. You want my help, you're going to have to super nice to me. "

" Did you know that black mail is against the law. " Li stated. Eriol laughed and Li snorted angrily.

A few minutes later Eriol was signing into his computer (which was back at his home) and accessing the programs that he needed through Madison's computer. Li sent him the footage and waited while Eriol opened it and muttered to himself as he worked away furiously. Li sighed as he waited on the other end of the phone and the frowned when he heard another voice on the other end of the phone.

" . . Hiragizawa what are you doing on my computer! " Madison demanded as she spotted him in her office. " You better not be messing around with my work. If you so much

as touch an invoice you're toast! "

" Calm down Duchess. " Eriol shifted his shoulder so he didn't lose his mobile and Li on the other end as he typed.

" I'm helping Li. " Madison's eyes widened.

" Li? As in Xiao Lang? " she snatched the phone from his shoulder and ignored is protest.

" Li-san? " she asked breathlessly.

" Daidoji? " Li's voice sounded surprised. " Why are you with Hiragizawa? "

" He's my body guard. " she said and refused to disguise the distaste at the fact. " Protective Custody and all. "

" Hiragizawa is your body guard! " Madison cringed at the rising note in his voice.

" Hai. " she replied and held the phone away from her ear as he raged on.

" Guess he doesn't like the idea either, " Eriol smiled at her over his shoulder.

" Typical. A guy can't get a break can he? "

" Hai, hai. Li-san calm down. " Madison tried to soothe him. " Have you heard any news on Sakura-chan? "

Eriol paused for a second before he started typing again as he worked on the file.

" You know that I can't disclose any information Daidoji. You're not even meant to know about her while in pro - "

" Something's wrong then isn't it? " she breathed fretfully.

" Daidoji what did I just say - " Li stated.

" Oh my God! "

" Now Daidoji calm down. " Li said but she wasn't listening to him. Her gaze was riveted on the screen.

" What is Sakura-chan doing with Morimoto! " she screeched as she saw the footage over Eriol's shoulder.

" Now Duchess- " Eriol began.

" Hiragizawa! " Li fumed on the other end of the phone. Was this case going to be full of rule breaking?

" Now Li, " Eriol took the phone back from Madison. " I'm doing my best here for you. Give me that much. "

" You are meant to keep your witness from finding anything out - "

" I know, I know. Spare me the lecture. In case you haven't guessed, this one is a handful. "

" Well if you would learn to butt out of my life - " Madison began.

" Duchess as much as I love arguing with you, I'm really busy here. "

" Well if you think I'm going to let you handle this without me, " she pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. " Think again. " her violet eyes flashed with determination and he sighed.

" Ok Li. This is all that I could do. " he said and put the phone on loud speaker and clicked play.

_" I would love to take credit for those lovely little killing sprees Miss Avalon, but unfortunately I don't have the luxury of being able to stake claim to them. "_

_" You lie."_

" Oh I underestimated you my dear. " his voice was cold.

" I want you to send that to me pronto. " Li's voice was emotionless and had a cold edge to it.

" Sending it already. " Eriol replied.

" Why did Sakura go see him? " Madison asked. " She was meant to be here in China. Why is she not with you Li-san? "

". . . . . . "

" Li-san? "

" Madison, lay off for a bit ok? " Eriol said softly giving her a look. " I'll explain it all later. "

" Daidoji, you haven't heard from Sakura have you? " Li asked over the phone.

" Iie. I haven't heard from her since I came to you last asking for help in finding her. "

" Arigato. " Li replied and then sighed. " I'm going to go over this footage and then see where that leads me. Arigato Hiragizawa. Job well done. Ja. " he hung up.

" Did he - " Madison looked startled.

" I think he did. " Eriol replied stunned.

_When did Li ever thank anybody? Least of all Hiragizawa!_

Li sat back from ending the call and felt desperate. Why would she do something so dangerous? Why would Sakura face Morimoto when she knew how dangerous he could be? Because she wants to put and end to it. He stiffened when the answer came to him. All along he knew how desperate she was to put an end to all the fear and the danger to her family. He had turned away from her and knowing she had no one else that could help her, she had taken the mission onto herself and now it would seem she was determined to discover the truth behind these murders and her own troubles. But didn't she realise how much trouble she was putting herself into!

Li ran his hands through his hair and sighed deeply. He reached over and pressed the play button and listened to the conversation again.

--------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking down the street towards her house when a cold shiver went up her spine. She stopped and looked behind her, but there was nothing there. Frowning she continued on her way. Maybe she was imaging things. She had spoken to Morimoto two days ago now. It was natural for her to be wary.

Feeling her skin crawl after confronting him, she had booked into a hotel and had remained there for the last two days. But now she had emerged once again and was going to head home and try and figure out how these murders connected to one another. There had to be an answer and she was sure of it.

She stopped at the corner of the road and remembered that she had to get more groceries. She spotted the side street that acted as a short cut and started walking down it. The day was bright and clear and she allowed a small smile to adorn her pretty mouth. The wind messed her bangs and she brushed them out of her eyes annoyed. She would have to get them taken care of soon.

She heard the car coming but payed little attention to it. Cars came and went all the time. The screeching of tyres made her look up and gasp. She struggled as she was grabbed from the open doorway and tried to scream when she was dragged closer to the car. She lashed out but she was no match for her captors. Pain lanced her head and everything went black.

----------------------------------------------

Li bolted awake when his phone rang. He'd fallen asleep on the couch in front of his laptop. He reached for it and answered it groggily.

" Li? " Eriol's voice rang loud and clear.

" Yeah. " he groaned rubbing his hands over his eyes.

" There's been more murders. " It took a couple of seconds for the information to sink in.

" Nani! " he jumped up and paced around the room. " When, Where - How? " he demanded.

" This morning. " Eriol replied. " It's all over the news. "

" Hang on a sec. " Li found the remote and turned on the tv. He watched in horror as the details were given.

Three women. Killed similarly. All the same street. No known reason as to how the killer got to them.

" Oh God. " Li breathed. " Please don't tell me Kinomoto is one of them. "

" Umm, there's something you should know. " Eriol's voice was grim. " One of the women was of similar height, colour and has green eyes as Kinomoto. You haven't found her yet have you? " Eriol asked quietly.

" She was not killed! " he yelled angrily. " There is no way -! "

" But you haven't found her yet have you?"

" Stop it! " Li demanded trying not to fall apart. " Tell me where this murder happened and let me handle it! "

Eriol passed on the details and then before he hung up he told Li that Jiang wanted to know his whereabouts. Li promised he'd deal with it before he hung up. He looked around the room at his scattered notes and then back at his phone. Sakura was not dead. He would know. He dived on his suitcase and bolted upstairs to the shower. He knew he should book into a hotel, but if there was a slight chance that Sakura may return home, then he wanted to be here when she did.

He'd argue about it with her later.

For now, he had a murder investigation to crash.

---------------------------------------------

Later that Morning

Once more mentioning Jiang's name as well as flashing his badge got him into the crime scene. Forensics were taking photographs as they studied the still form of the dead girl. As far Li could see the girl was sprawled on her stomach blood pooled beneath her. He stepped forward to take a closer look when one of the detectives tried to stop him. Li shot him a cold glare and had the satisfaction of seeing him flinch before he demanded what Li was doing there. Li nodded towards the still form and stated that he was there investigating a missing person and that he thought it was connected to these murders.

The guy was reluctant to let him pass but stepped aside and walked behind Li as he came to stand near the dead girl. The girl was tall and had a nice shape. Her auburn hair glimmered in the sunlight coming in from the window. Li stepped back as the Coroner came in to remove the lifeless girl. Li felt his blood go cold as the girl was turned over before she was lifted onto the stretcher.

At first he thought it was Sakura laying prone and lifeless on the stretcher and his heart stopped and his blood went cold but then he noticed that the girls face and mouth were thinner, not as full and lush as Sakura's. The second thing he noticed was how she had been killed. He felt bile rise in his throat when he saw the huge gash from her throat to her chest. The poor girl had felt all of it.

Feeling shaky as the black bag was zipped up and was taken away, Li left the detectives and walked out the door and leaned against the wall in the hallway and tried to take a deep breath. He ran his hands over her face and tried to gather himself. God, he'd thought that it had been Sakura. His heart had stopped when he thought it.

The detective came out and took one look at him and he frowned. Li pulled himself together and then set about asking as many questions as he could without pushing his luck.

The three women were known by friends and family and none had mentioned a love interest or that they had been seeing other people. All three women had been expected to have a quiet night the night before and as far as anyone knew. How the killer had gotten in no one knew. Either he was a magician or he was highly skilled in removing any trace of himself.

Li thanked the reluctant detective and left as soon as he could without seeming suspicious. He made it back to the Avalon's house in one piece and then sat down in front of his laptop and sighed. So much had happened in the last couple of days. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the scrunched up bit of paper from Sakura's notepad and put in on the table. He sat back and closed his eyes tiredly. Sakura's face flashed into his mind but it wasn't her smiling and being happy. No, the image that came to mind was her lying prone and still with her blood spilling out of her.

Li sat up swearing and tried to shake the picture of the dead woman from his head. He opened his eyes and came face to face with the little piece of paper that Sakura had jotted her notes on and then it hit him. It was like a he had flown into a train at high speeds and been knocked senseless. Everything made sense. The killings, the similarities everything. He opened the paper and looked down at her scrawl and understood it all. How could he have been so blind? He knew it all; why the killer murdered in threes. It was staring him in the face and he couldn't believe no one had picked up on it until now.

He snatched up his mobile and dialled Jiang. Screw protocol, this was an emergency.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------

BW2 Wow! What a cliff-hanger! Dodging daggers and flying fruit. Ok, ok, ok! I know most of you are probably hating me right about now for leaving it there, but I had to I swear. I mentioned before that I only had a couple of chapters left before it is finished; well I think the next chapter will be it.

But what a revelation huh? Who could ever guess that Luna had a brother and a mother who was romantically involved with Morimoto? Bet that was a bit of a shock. Well I have some more surprises for you so look out lol.

I've forced myself to sit down in my chair and type this for you guys and some times I've come close to decking my computer in sheer frustration. I think my computer needs to be more supportive. You see when my mind starts to wonder, I think it should flash up on the screen in big, red numbers - GET BACK TO WORK! It would certainly make me come back to reality and stop daydreaming lol.

Anyway if you have any comments please review and let me know. I won't know what you guys think unless you tell me. So please click on the little button down the bottom and review me. Take care and till next time.

Tami


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

---------------------

First of all I'd like to thank dancing wind forever for your review. I have only one thing to say - YOU ROCK!! You're reviews are honest, refreshing and yes, you even make me laugh when you compare my story to irresistible tomato dishes. I'm sorry that you don't like my short chapters, but as mentioned previously, I'm concluding the story now and well, I couldn't give away half of the plot. The number three is significant and it is not related to the members of Sakura's family or Morimoto's. I can't believe no one has picked up on it yet. It's the first time no one has been able to figure out half of my plot half way through it! Yay!

But anyway, to all my readers, thank you for being there and being honest and cool with your reviews. I hope you will be there for my next story which I think will be my last for a long, long time. Oh and I'd like to wish best wishes to my sis for being there and liking my story as well.

I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update this chapter, but it has taken me forever to get my ideas down and then I didn't like what I had written and then I had to spell check it!!

Anyways I have my chocolate next to me and my mp3 player and now I am ready to start typing :)

Here is my next chapter. Ja matte.

----------------------

The door was closed keeping the noise of the busy office locked out. Faintly you could hear people talking and photocopiers scanning and printing. The blinds were closed in the office but you could still hear the phones ringing with people's unsolved cases and problems. It was these too few moments of solitude that made him love his job. To hear the world going on without him - solving problems and saving people's lives.

He shoved those thoughts away and reached for the phone. He lifted the handle and pressed the red button before replacing the receiver and waiting while it dialed.

" Hiragizawa here. " came the rookies voice over the loud speaker.

" Hiragizawa, it's Jiang. " he replied in his gruff voice. " You get the news from Li? "

" Hai, what it was about I don't know. I couldn't understand his babble. "

" I was able to make more sense of it. Apparently he has important information. " Jiang replied leaning back in his chair.

" On what exactly?" Eriol asked cautiously. He didn't want to spill the fact that Li was in Japan looking for Sakura when he was off the case and breaking an entire rule book of regulations.

" The murder cases of course. Though they were not in his jurisdiction to begin with. " Jiang replied.

" Yeah about that - "

" Hmmm? " Jiang raised his brows waiting.

" Nothing. " Eriol replied and decided to stay out it. Li could get hanged later. " What did he say? "

" We're about to find out. " he reached over and pressed another button and waited why the call was made.

" Why am involved in this? " Eriol muttered to himself while he sat in Duchess's lounge room.

" He requested that you be included. " Jiang replied as Li answered.

" Right. We're here like you requested. " Jiang stated. " Now what is going on in Japan? Have you found Avalon? "

There were two sets of gasps from both ends of the phone and Jiang had to smile. Did they think he was blind and stupid? He was the sharpest tool in the shed. He didn't miss a trick. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't.

" Hiragizawa - " Li growled over the phone.

" I didn't say anything I swear! " Eriol choked.

" Enough! " Jiang cut in wishing to stop another argument. " I know everything and don't you forget it. Now what have you got for us? "

" Before I begin, I need clearance to the paperwork taken at the recent murders. "

" And what makes you think I will give you clearance for that information? " Jiang asked.

" If you want this murder case solved, you'll do it. " Li replied firmly.

" Don't get outspoken with me Xiao Lang. " Jiang warned. " Albeit, I know about your little trip to Japan and I also know about you throwing my name around for clearance behind my back. You're pushing your luck. "

" Sir, if my suspicion is confirmed then we are looking at solving one of the biggest cases in the Asian area. And I believe that this is somehow connected to Avalon. If I can crack this puzzle, then I might be able to find something out to help and save her."

" Hiragizawa, you have the access codes on your computer. Send the information to Li. " Jiang said tiredly.

" But sir, what makes you think I have the access codes? That's strictly - "

" Oh spare my the crap Hiragizawa. " Jiang bit off losing his cool. " I was not born yesterday. Why do you think I hired you? For your pretty looks and charms? I know that you have access to the whole mainframe here, so stop protesting and do it before I change my mind. " he growled.

" Right away sir! " Eriol replied.

Jiang sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He had been here for the last eighteen hours and could do with a power nap. He listened as Eriol talked with Li in their three-way connection and let them do their business. He would cut in when it was necassary.

" Ok, Li. Here are the files. "

" Thanks. Now give me a minute. " he said.

Li placed his phone on the table and opened the files that Eriol had just sent him. He waited while they uploaded. His amber eyes flashed with intensity as he read the details.

1st Victim

Gender:Female

Name: Erica Shiku

Description:Auburn hair, green eyes, 5'7, slight build

Age: 20 years old

Found: In apartment on Hamataru Street, Tomoeda, Japan

Injuries:Throat and stomach slashed

2nd Victim

Gender:Female

Name:Rei Hatsumoto

Description:Brown hair, purple eyes, 5'8, meduim build

Age:26 years old

Found:House on Hamataru Street, Tomoeda, Japan

Injuries:Neck broken and tied to chair in the middle of the room

Third Victim

Gender:Female

Name:Raven Tanishia

Description:Black hair, amber eyes, 6'1, slight build

Age:19 years old

Found:Apartment on Hamataru Street, Tomoeda, Japan

Injuries:Cuts all over body, bled to death, bound and gagged in the bedroom

Li sat back and picked up the phone.

" You guys there? " he said tiredly.

" We are. " came two voices over the phone.

" It's exactly the same thing. I think, no - I know, Morimoto is after Miss Avalon once again, but this time Miss Daidoji and Miss Mikazukigata are thrown into the mix. "

" What?! " Eriol gasped looking up in the empty lounge room.

" Think about it. " Li said leaning forward on the lounge. " The murders have always occurred in threes. No one knew why and nothing about the murders made sense. They occurred in Tomoeda and Tokyo regions and no one could pin why either. The connections have been there all along, staring us right in the face. "

" Get to the point Xiao Lang. " Jiang cut in. " State your point and why you think it's Morimoto. "

" Ok, all nine victims were female. The only things that seemed coincidental were the streets they lived on. But after looking at the notes and going over each case I've come to see that all nine victims have had some resemblance to Miss Avalon, Miss Daidoji and Miss Mikazukigata. "

" WHAT?! " Eriol yelled jumping out of his chair in the empty lounge room.

" The next thing you have to consider is who would want these three women dead? Who bears the biggest grudges for them? "

" Morimoto. " Eriol cut in. " They were the ones who testified and landed him behind bars. They are the ones that took everything away from him. "

" It doesn't make any sense. " Jiang cut in. " A good argument to that hypothesis would be that there would also be men who would be slaughtered for your part as well as Mr. Avalon's in the trail. No men have been killed. "

" But consider this, Morimoto's hatred would be more for Avalon because she thwarted him, Daidoji stood up with proof and sealed the deal, Mikazukigata was his possession and she betrayed him. He'd want revenge on them first before he took out the insignificant others. "

" It's a good lead, but without significant proof that Moto is the one calling for the murders, it won't stand up in court. "

" I know that. " Li bit out. " But there has to be something that we can do! Sakura is missing and we have no idea where she is. If he has his hands on her I swear - "

" Li, " Eriol cut in on his outrage. " You know what you have to do now. Don't you? "

" . . . . . . "

" You have to go back to the prison and get further footage of Morimoto as far as two days after Sakura saw him. There has to be someone that he is contacting, someone who is doing his dirty work for him. Find that connection and you will have the murderer and clues to where Sakura is, if she's been taken. "

" That is a good plan. " Jiang said, a hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth. " I'll make a detective out of you yet Hiragizawa. "

" Thank you sir. "

" Now, I will give you all clearance to get into the security footage and any other passes you may need. "

" Thank you sir. " Li replied stunned. " I don't understand why you are doing this. I mean I could be wrong. "

" Do you think you are wrong? " Jiang demanded.

" No sir. I don't. " Li replied honestly.

" Then do what you have to. If these murders are connected like you say they are, then there will be a promotion for you when you return. " Jiang replied.

" Thank you sir. " Li's voice came over the phone.

" Now Hiragizawa, " Jiang began.

" Yes sir? "

" I want you and Miss Daidoji to come here to the station. You will be flying to Japan to assist Xiao Lang and Miss Daidoji will be placed in my care until you acquire solid proof. "

" But sir - " Eriol spluttered shocked.

" Xiao Lang is going to need your computer skills and I am not paying for the phone calls between the two of you to figure this case out. Now move it! You have exactly half an hour to be here in my office with Miss Daidoji. Xiao Lang, no arguments. None what-so-ever. "

Li clamped his mouth shut and swallowed the protest he'd about to bellow.

" Good luck trying to keep your eye on Duchess. " Eriol muttered before he hung up.

" I want answers Xiao Lang and results. Good luck. " Jiang said.

" I'll do my best sir. " Li said and ended the call.

Jiang sat back in his chair and sighed. Could Morimoto be at it again? Li certainly seemed to think so and Jiang had come to rely on Li's gut instinct. It was usually right.

" He-ey! " Madison dug her shoes into the ground and tried to stop herself being pushed out of her own foyer.

" Come on Duchess! " Eriol pushed against her back. " This is no time to become as stubborn as a mule. "

" Well if you explained why you are so determined to push me from my home -! " she pushed back against him.

" We don't have time for this! " Eriol wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

Madison shrieked in surprise and watched helplessly as she was carried towards the front door. What on earth was wrong with him this time?! He'd come running into her office off the kitchen and had babbled some nonsense and then started dragging he towards the door like a bat out of hell.

Madison was determined to gain some sense out of him before she went any further. She lunged and wrapped her arms around the pillar that graced her front porch and clung tightly to it. Eriol came to a halt when he couldn't carry her any further and then noticed what she was doing and groaned as he tried to tug her free of her death grip.

" We don't have time for this right now Duchess! "

" I don't care! " she yelled back. " I am not moving until you explain yourself! "

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that this could be a very humorous situation to onlookers - a grown woman clinging to her front stoop like her life depended on it and a grown man trying to tug her free, but at that moment he didn't care for he had orders to follow.

" Look, Jiang wants me to go to the office and he wants you to accompany me! There! So please let go! "

" Why do I have to come? " she looked over her shoulder at him but didn't release her grip.

" Because I have to go to Japan! Are you happy now? With no one to look after you, Jiang is offering to look out for you while I'm gone. "

Madison released her grip and placed her feet on the ground. She flicked her hair back and met his gaze.

" Well then, in that case, I'll go pack. " she walked passed him and went to go back inside.

" Oh no you don't. " Eriol grabbed her and flipped her over his shoulder as he closed the front door, made sure it was locked and made his way towards his car - all the while ignoring her shrieks and swearing.

He strapped her in the passenger seat and ignored the cold, frosty glare she sent him before he closed her door and made his way to the driver's seat. He shifted the car into gear and then drove away from the Daidoji mansion and towards the city.

--------------------------------

Meanwhile . . .

Tori whisked the eggs in the bowl as he prepared lunch. He finished and sat the bowl down with a sigh. His gaze drifted to the stairs and to the room upstairs that she had locked herself into since they had arrived back last night.

' Oh my God! My mother's lover was Morimoto! '

Her declaration had sliced through him and stunned him as it had her. Such information was terrifying. To know that your own kin was related to that monster and that her mother had had an affair with the man. . .

Tori leaned on the bench and stared at it as his thoughts drifted. If that wasn't such a devastation, to know that both parents were dead and any chance of seeing them ever again was gone, no wonder she had locked herself away from him and the world.

But he was determined to be there for her.

He cooked the eggs and prepared the other dishes and carefully placed them on a tray and carried it upstairs. He knocked on her door and got no reply. He knocked again and waited.

" Luna, sweetheart, I know you're in there. You can't hide in there forever. Please open the door and eat something, dozo. "

He waited and finally he heard the lock click back and the door opened to a room full of darkness. Her tired and pale face peered up at him from the doorway. AS he watched her eyes welled up and tears trailed down her cheeks. Tori's eyes widened as she crumbled in front of him. He walked in and put the tray down and turned and accepted her as she leaned against him and cried. Poor girl. He rubbed her back and tried to soothe her as he had once did many a time for Sakura when she was hurt or upset. She'd told him that his hugs always made things better and he hoped it was the case here.

He must have had some affect as she quieted down and turned her head to rest her cheek on his chest. She sniffed and he continued to rub her back for comfort.

" I'm sorry. " she sniffed again. " I don't mean to be such a pain. "

" You are far from it. " Tori replied gently.

" You understand, " she hiccupped. " You know what this is like for me. "

" Hai. I do. " his voice was deep with emotion.

" To come all this way and learn that that - " she stuttered, " How could she sleep with him?! How?!! "

" I can't speak for her love. " Tori murmured. " But maybe she saw something that others didn't. Maybe that's what it was. "

" I'll never know. " she clutched his shirt tighter. " I'll never know now that they are both gone. "

" Luna listen to me. " he turned her so she was looking at him. " You're parents loved you, you know that. That old lady said as much and I know you know it in your heart. You mother made a mistake and it cost her both her children and the man she loved. You all suffered. "

" He thought I was his child. " she whimpered and tears welled again. " He thought I was his child and he still treated me like - " she cut herself off and turned away from him ashamed.

" Luna I can't take away your past but we're here in the future together, doesn't that mean anything? "

" Oh Tori! " she hugged him tight. " You mean the world to me. Never leave me! Please never walk away from me. "

" Shhh, sweetheart. It's ok. " Tori soothed her and kissed the top of her head gently. " I'll never leave you. I swear. "

She pushed away from him and wiped away the trailing tears from her face. She met his worried look and wondered how she had ever managed to keep this dark angel beside her. He was her best friend. Her only friend. Between him and his sister and their doting father, she felt like she had some part in their loving family. They were all so nice to her and she had been so wretched to them all. She remembered how she had betrayed him and still in the end he had come back to her. She never wanted to loose this friendship, it meant so much to her.

She sighed and sat down on the bed that adorned the room. She sniffed and felt the world break apart and open in front of her. The huge black void that threatened to engulf her swarm before her subconscious and she swallowed hard. She took a deep breath and decided it was now or never.

" Tori - I haven't been completely honest with you . . . " she watched his eyes darken and she swallowed hard.

" You see, what that old woman said was true but she didn't know all of it. I doubt my family knew it all either - how he treated me after he took me away. "

" Luna you don't have to do this. " Tori cut in.

" No you need to understand. " she pleaded. " You need to know so you can understand why I betrayed you when your sister was in danger last year. "

Tori sucked a deep breath at the admonition.

" I don't remember being taken away, but I do remember when I first started taking priority on Moto's list. He had me home schooled so that I could be under his supervision at all times. He made me learn to obey him and any he gave authority. If he said that I had to listen, then I had to. There was no other way for me. I never had any friends because he forbade it. I grew up not knowing what it meant to be considered a friend.

" When I was bad I was punished. I was locked away and forgotten about. So I tried my hardest to be good so I could be noticed and acknowledged. Moto taught me how to manipulate and steal. He taught me how to make good business deals and how to use my charms to win clients over. I've done bad things Tori, some horrible things that no one should be made to do. But that didn't matter to him.

" All that time I longed to be free. Moto knew it, everyone did. I had learned to hate him as I grew older and was able to understand that other people's lives were not like mine. When I realized that, I knew I would set myself free no matter what. Then the day came. Moto had suffered some setbacks. He didn't tell me but I could guess something was wrong. Then he came to me. Cut a long story short, he would give me my freedom if I found this guy that had double-crossed him and brought him back for punishment.

" To me, you were just another job, a faceless being that had to be hauled in for payment. I didn't care. I was eager for my freedom. You know the rest of what happened afterwards. You'll never know how hard it was for me to do what I did to you that day. I can't expect you to understand why I did it but I was so close to tasting that freedom I craved and all I had to do was finish what I set out to do and the deal was done.

" But I didn't count on you being so nice and friendly and loyal. That was the hard part. So when you were taken captive and my freedom was mine, I realized that I was my own master and that I could go against Moto and rescue you. I was proud that I was able to help save you to a point, for it meant that I was finally my own person. A woman who could make up her own mind.

" I was horrified what Moto had done to your sister and you'll never know how sorry I am about that. Nothing I say will ever be enough. "

The room was quiet after she finished her story. She didn't dare look at him for the fear that she would see distrust in his eyes. She was startled when he lifted her chin and made her look into his eyes. What she saw there made her cry - For it wasn't hatred or pity but a warmth that was held just for her. She sagged against him and hugged him tight.

" I understand now. I didn't then, but I do now. Thank you. " he said softly.

" Tori, " she pulled away from him and knew that this was it. " There's more that I have to tell you. "

-------------------------------

The sound of a powerful engine is what finally woke her. She stared around her, her vision blurred and realized that she was on a plane. And not just any plane either, but someone's privately owned plane. She struggled to sit up and touched the lump on the back of her head gingerly. What on earth had they hit her with? She looked up startled as a man came into focus in front of her.

He looked at her from behind dark glasses as he held a cloth up to her face. When she realized what he was doing she struggled, but by then the drug was taking affect and she fell down face first into a deep sleep.

When she came to, it was the sound of gentle lappng water. She groaned and struggled to sit up. He eyes swam around in her head, it was that or either the world had gone berserk. She felt sickness well up inside her and she retched over the side of the boat. She fell back limply and squinted up at the blue sky above her. The sun was warm on her skin and the gentle breeze played with her sweat-drenched bangs. She was in real trouble this time and she had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't going to make it this time. She sighed and a small smirk of defeat played in the corner of her mouth. This was it. She was going to die out in the middle of no where and no one would be any wiser. How ironic. The first time she had run away it was to save herself and her family. This time the same thing had killed her. Fate was cruel.

She clenched he fists determined to get up and make a last attempt to save herself. She had managed to get herself into a sitting position when a sound that sounded like bubbles breaking the surface of the water reached her. She turned her head slowly and watched the surface of the blue water beside her. Her breath caught when two masked faces broke the surface and stared at her.

Thinking that they would help her, she called out to them frantically. They regarded her before shooting each other looks. Sakura stopped calling for help when they waded towards her. Something about these two were not what they appeared. Sakura backed away from them, but her drugged body was slow and she couldn't resist when the one closest to her shoved a mouth piece into her mouth and dragged her overboard and into the water.

They broke the surface into a dark cavern and Sakura tried desperately to get her body to move but it refused to and she felt like crying. Well she would have anyway if her body hadn't been completely drained. She let them push her to a small ledge and push her up onto it. She shivered with the cold of the water and the fear she felt every moment.

She looked around her as the two masked men lit a lantern illuminating the cavern. It was small and Sakura couldn't see any way out. She watched as one of the men pulled out some rope from his bag and looked towards her. Sakura backed up against the wall and begged them to leave her alone in a whispery tone that her tired body would allow.

She was manhandled roughly as they tied her hands together in front of her. They started on her ankles but she kicked out at them roughly making one of the curse behind his mask. The other slapped her for her disobedience and she cried out weakly. The other man that she had kicked motioned to the rising water in the cavern and pulled the rope away from his companion and put it away back into the bag.

It was then that her heavy mind realized what they intended to do. They were going to leave her to drown in this small pocket under the ocean. The rising water would eventually fill the small hole, taking with it the only air that could allow her to survive leaving her to struggle until death claimed her. Knowing this gave her strength and she lunged forward and started to pummel the man closest to her. Water splashed as she fought desperately to somehow free herself.

She was bodily thrown backwards by the other man and she hit the rock ledge hard making her cry out. She choked as she took in water. She kicked her legs frantically to try and stay afloat. She shook the water from her bangs and watched as the two men dived under the water. Sucking in a lung-full of air she dived under and tried to make out where they had gone. She saw the neon glow stick they were using to guide them and started to swim after them.

They were a lot faster than her since they weren't hampered by ropes and limited air supply. She swam as fast as she could and was in time to see that one of them turned to look at her as he placed something on the wall. She surged forward determined to after them into the darkness but that thing on the wall drew her attention.

And she was glad that she had noticed it.

The flickering red light told her all she needed to know. She gasped, loosing precious air, and turned around and started swimming as fast as she could back the way she had come. She could see the light from the lantern they had graciously left her with from beneath the water and swarm towards it. She broke the surface, sucking in air just as the whole world suddenly exploded.

The boat rocked back and forth as waves slammed against the side of it. The two men grabbed onto the side of it and turned back to look. They watched

the rocks tumble and fall and crash into the water. They looked at each other before they hauled themselves into the boat. The waves churned as the motor kicked in. They sped away and didn't bother to look back.

A pair of binoculars watched the boat leave. How strange. These waters were meant to be completely free of tourists and locals. The watcher lowered the binoculars when the boat was out of sight and frowned. He heard someone approaching and turned as she came up to him. She wrapped her arm around him, her long black hair blowing in the island breeze. Her eyes looked up and met his worriedly.

Just then the ground started to shake.

--------------------------------------------

That Night

Hiragizawa had barely touched the ground before he was being hauled away by Li and being bombarded by questions that demanded answers. Had he brought his equipment? He hadn't forgotten anything? Did he know how to speak Japanese? Had he heard anything at all from Jiang? Eriol answered them as best as he could as they jumped in the car Li had hired and barely had his seatbelt on before they sped off down the road.

Li grilled him and filled him in on everything as they drove towards Tokyo, towards Moto. Eriol sensing that they were not going to stop to set up base decided to do the best he could in the car. He pulled out his laptop and booted it up. He brought up the file and typed away furiously. He was going to document everything and do the best he could. He owed them all at least that much.

They arrived at the prison and flashed the pass that Jiang had given Eriol at the guards. They let them through and within moments the head warden was greeting them and asking questions. Li ruthlessly demanded that they be given all footage of Morimoto for the last two days. He squashed any attempts to be turned away and all but barged into the security room that he had been in before. The guards looked at him and Eriol and then at the warden behind them. The warden gave the order for the last two das worth of footage and the guards worked away furiously to get it for the two detectives. Li and Eriol took possession of all the footage and nodded to the guards as they left.

Screw niceties. They had work to do.

They got back into the car and screeched out of the parking lot. Li didn't care that he was doing nearly twice the speed limit. He was running out of time and he was damned if he was going to let stupid laws get in his way. He reached under his seat and popped the red light on top of the car and turned on the siren. Traffic parted like the red sea and he allowed a small smirk to adorn his mouth. His partner for the time being shot him an irritated look.

" Don't you think that this is a bit much Xiao Lang? " Eriol demanded over the noise.

" Desperate times call for desperate measures. " he replied shooting him a look as they soared over a bump.

" Go figure. " Eriol muttered clinging for dear life.

They arrived back at the Avalon house and started setting up Eriol's equipment. Li told Eriol to go ahead and start without him. He was going to have a shower and then prepare something to eat for the both of them. After all it was going to be a long night and he was already exhausted.

While he used the shower he turned on the radio and listened to the news. He washed his hair as he listened to the woman explain that a underground tremor had triggered a earthquake in the Cayman Islands. Several people were known to have suffered injuries and a few others were missing. Local fishermen were out searching for any others that may have been hurt.

Li let the water run down his back as he got out of the shower. He wiped the steam from the mirror and met his own amber eyes in the mirror. Was it him or did they look strained and haunted? He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist and met his own gaze once again in the reflective surface. Where the hell was she?

An image of her sticking her tongue out at him cheekily flashed through his mind and he turned away disgusted that he would be standing here thinking of her in his mind instead of doing what he was meant to. He threw on his shirt and pants and made his way back downstairs where he made a quick meal and strong batch of coffee. After all they were going to need it.

------------------------------

Meanwhile back in China . . . .

Determined purple eyes frantically scanned the empty hallway from behind the corner. She inched forward a little and made sure that no one was around. Being sneaky was hard especially when you were surrounded by pros. Madison whipped around the corner and crouched down making sure to duck below the windows of Jiang's office. If she could make it to the stairs then she could make a run for it and get out of this stupid baby-sitting business. When she got her hands on Hiragizawa she was going to choke him. Then she would torture him and then make him take part in her next modeling show. That would teach him she thought slyly.

Madison rolled across the floor until the desk hid her from view. As quick as lightning her head popped up and scanned the office area before ducking down once again like a meerkat on the lookout. She smiled evilly as she crawled across the floor behind the desk. This was too easy! She repeated the process half way across the office - a constant blur popping up and down all over the office.

She made it to the stairs and then bolted laughing triumphantly all the while. She pushed open the door to the foyer and barged into a solid brick wall. She fell back with a thud and stared up at Jiang himself as he looked down at her. Where the hell did he come from??

" Going somewhere Miss Daidoji? " he asked.

Madison sighed as she lay prone on the floor, knees together to protect her modesty with the skirt she wore, leaning back on her hands. Well so much for operation Meerkat. She was dinner.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

Tori stared at her in the darkness of the room in shock and dawning horror. Luna looked at him with regret.

" You aren't lying are you? " he trembled. " Every word you meant didn't you? "

" Hai. I'm sorry. "

" Dear God. You saw the murderer and you didn't say anything?! " he visibly shook.

" I knew if he saw me he would pin me and come after me. I didn't know then that he had actually killed them until it was broadcasted on the news. I was running when I ran into you. "

" Luna you have to go back and tell the police. You can't let Moto get away with this again. "

" If I go back the police will question why I with held this information and think that I was helping him. I don't even remember his name. I think it was Neeba. I only saw him once and that was a long time ago. He was evil. He scared me Tori. "

" You have to report it. You can't sit on this and hope it goes away. I won't let you sit here and do nothing. "

" Do you realize what could happen if he finds out that we ratted on him? He'll come after us! "

" You have no intention of telling the cops do you? " Tori murmured sadly.

" Please don't make me do this. " she begged. " I could have been wrong. It was dark. "

" If you won't tell them then I will." Tori turned and walked out.

" Tori no, " she sobbed. " Tori - TORI!! "

---------------------------------

---------------------------------

Early the Next Morning . . .

Eriol yawned and looked at the clock. Three in the morning. He stretched and looked over at Li who was snoring softly. If he wasn't on duty he would have recorded the snorning detective and used it as blackmail later on. He sipped from the cold coffee and cringed. He never liked cold coffee. He was about to sit the cup on the table when the footage on the screen caught his attention.

Morimoto was standing with his profile to the screen and he was holding a cellular phone and talking into it quietly all the while looking around him. Eriol smiled tiredly and started running his program to see if he could pick up anthing. After a few minutes of trying to distinguish what was being said he sighed. Moto was talking way too quietly. All that could be heard was the occassional word and the smirk that appeared on his face when he ended the call.

He nudged Li awake and shared what he had found with him. Li growled in frustration and annoyance. They searched through all the other tapes and couldn't find anything else. The sun was starting to rise when they finally gave up. What they needed wasn't there.

" Arrrggggh!! What the hell are we supposed to do now?! " Li demanded scrunching his hair.

" There's not much more we can do. " Eriol replied dejected. " Our major lead is gone. We'll have to keep searching these tapes or give up. "

" To hell with you Hiragizawa! I will not give up so easily! "

" She could be dead you know. You have to consider that. It will make things easier. " Eriol replied softly.

Eriol watched as Li's eyes narrowed and then hardened. He was sure that any second now Li was going to leap across and deck him. But instead Li got up and walked away. He was about to leave the lounge room when he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Eriol.

" I refuse to give up. That's all that matters right now. "

-----------------------------------------

Jiang had just sat down at his desk and sipped from his coffee when his phone rang. Inwardly groaning he answered it and his eyes widened in response.

" . . It's been hell here all night. Tremor after tremor. It's enough to make you land sick. I mean how can I expect to enjoy my time here when all this is going on. But here's why I called... "

A few minutes later . .

" . . .And the weird thing was no sooner had this unidentified boat left the coast, the tremor struck. But what got me interested was the fact that the two men on that boat watched that first tremor before they took off. If you ask me the whole thing was fishy right from the beginning. Have any clues about who was on that boat? "

" None. " Jiang replied. " But it is interesting. "

" I thought that you were behind it at first, " laughing " I know you want me back there a.s.a.p but I thought the tremor was a bit much. That's when I realized that it wasn't you sending me a wake up call. "

" What made you realize that it wasn't me?' Jiang asked with a smile.

" Come on, you have power but not that much. I know that you want to move heaven and hell but no human has that kind of power. "

" Fair enough. " Jiang replied chuckling. " Let me think on this and report anything that you find out. "

" Will do. "

Jiang hung up and sat back thinking. Things were certainly becoming more and more interesting these last few months. He wondered what would be next. He turned his chair to stare out the window and smiled again to himself. Things were getting interesting. He turned his chair a fraction, a smile on his face.

" Miss Daidoji, if you insist on trying to get passed my guard, I'll have to tie you down and gag you. " he called over his shoulder.

" How the hell - ?! " came a frustrated voice from out in the office area. " Does he have eyes in the back of his head or what?!!! "

Jiang returned to staring out the window and let his thoughts drift to the two he hoped were working things out. He wanted to end this and put a stop to the murders as soon as possible. He was startled when his phone rang once again. He lifted the phone and answered.

" Hello? "

" It's Tori Avalon. I have some news for you... "

" Very well. Go ahead. "

--------------------------------------------

Li and Eriol were both asleep when Eriol's mobile started to ring. Eriol didn't hear it, but Li did. He grabbed it and brought it to his ears.

" What the hell do you want? " he yawned.

" Well I guess that is a new variation of your grunt. " Jiang replied.

" Boss? " Li snapped awake and sat up. " What's wrong? "

" Firstly how did your lead go? "

" Don't ask. It doesn't even qualify as a lead. " he grumbled.

" So you lucked out. " Jiang replied. " That's fine. I have news that may cheer you a bit. "

" You know where Sakura is? " he asked hope filling his voice.

" Iie, gomen. " Jiang replied regretfully. " But I have finally tracked down Avalon, her brother. "

" You know where he is? " Li demanded.

" Matter of speaking." he replied. " But it is the news he brought that is what is most important. He has news on the killer. "

" Hmph. Like that's any help. " Li grated. " You wake me up for that? "

" Hai, considering that you might be able to nail not only Moto but Avalon, Sakura as well. Think about it. "

" I'm listening. "

" You get the henchmen, you may be able to nail Moto. Succeed at that Xiao Lang you and you take away Moto's security and get him to talk. Get him to talk and you may find out where Sakura is. "

Li sat up straighter his mind clear. What he had said made perfect sense. Wipe the smirk from Moto's face and get the information and find out where Sakura was.

" Give me everything that you have. "

" Already done. Check Hiragizawa's email. Speaking of which, how is he doing? "

" He's all right, I guess. " Li said indifferently.

" Then he must be doing all right then to earn that remark. " Jiang replied.

" Whatever. " Li bit back.

" Tell me if you get anything. Ja. "

Li hung up and then got into the email that Jiang had sent. What he read made him pause. Mikazukigata had seen all this and she hadn't said a thing? Why? As he read on Eriol stirred and yawned. He squinted at Li and then put his glasses on and frowned.

" And you know how to get into my email how? " he asked curiously.

" Do you think your the only one with computer skills baka? " Li shot back. " We have a new lead. "

" We do? "

" Yes. Have a shower and get dressed. We leave shortly. "

" Yes sir. " Eriol replied falling backwards onto the couch and drifting off to sleep again.

" Spare me. " Li rolled his eyes and went upstairs to shower and change.

Tori hung up the phone and looked behind him. Luna stood framed in the doorway. She met his gaze and waited. Tori looked away and walked off. Luna sighed and lowered her head. This was some mess. There was nothing she could do now. Absolutely nothing. Like her water playground as a child, she would have to let the current take her along.

She only hoped that she didn't drown in the process.

Tori came back in and juggled the keys to the car. Luna knew what that meant. They were going back. She pushed away from the doorway and walked towards him. He met her gaze but didn't say anything. They took what they needed and then locked up the house. Luna took one more look at it before she got into the car. They drove away and she didn't look back. It was out of her hands now.

Being in Jiang's good books did have it's moments Li surmised. Being able to read those case reports gave him access to the witnesses statements. One in particular caught his attention. A Ms Robertson was the only witness so far to have reported that she had seen someone leave one of the murders. Apart from Mikazukigata, Roberston was the only other that might be able to give them something to work with.

They arrived at the witnesses apartment and knocked. They were greeted by an middle aged woman with graying hair. She looked at them worriedly even after Eriol shot her a comforting smile.

" Sorry to disturb you Ms Robertson, " Li began. " My name is Detective Li and this is my partner Hiragizawa. We were wondering if we could have a few words with you about the person you saw leaving one of the murder cases. May we come in? "

" Oh my." the woman breathed but stepped back to let them in.

" Now Ms Robertson, we need you to tell us everything about this person you saw. " Li said.

" Well let me see, he was tall and dark. Oh, not dark skinned mind, I mean dark as in clothing he wore. Like he was trying to blend into the shadows. There isn't much more that I can tell you. I'm sorry. He was in truth a shadow. "

" So this person you saw was male?" Eriol asked.

" Oh yes, he was very muscular. Not puffy like you see these days, but strong. You know what I mean. "

" So he was tall, dressed in dark clothes and seemed strong. " Li repeated taking down notes.

" Hai. " she nodded.

" Anything distinctive about him? " Eriol asked. " Anything to make him stand out in a crowd? "

" Well from seeing him so far away I couldn't tell. But I did notice that when I passed him the other day all the young females were staring at him dreamily like they were in love. So I guess he has a rather charming face. "

" Wait, wait. " Li said. " You saw him again the other day? Why didn't you report it? " he demanded.

" Well I guess I didn't realize it was him until later. He was down near the train station on third when I saw him. Talking to some pretty girls. "

" Thank you. " Li stood up ignoring Eriol's startled look. " We must be going now. "

" Alright. Sorry I couldn't be more help. "

" Next time you think you see a criminal, make sure you report it. " Li snapped and walked away.

" Forgive him. " Eriol said bowing before he too left.

" What the hell was that about?! " Eriol demanded when he followed Li to the car.

" She could be the difference that saves or kills Sakura and other young women. How can people be so stupid? "

" Well she didn't have to talk to us, but she did. " Eriol retorted. " Being a little nicer in future might be the difference between saving or killing someone. "

" Stuff it Hiragizawa. We have work to do. " the tyres schreeched as he sped off towards the train station.

Sometime Later...

Li and Eriol blended into the crowd of people and scanned the crowd in a vain attempt at hoping the killer would try his luck here again. Eriol shook his head when Li shot him a look from the other end of the platform. Li was about to swear when he noticed someone coming down the stairs.

Tall, dark clothing and buffed up.

Eriol had noticed too and was moving closer. Li watched him from below his long bangs and targeted him. The man stood near a pillar and waited. It was a few minutes before a train pulled up and young school girl jumped off. She scanned the crowd and then spotting him screamed and threw herself into his arms. He kissed her cheek and they started walking towards the stairs.

Li watched him as he talked with the girl. He lifted his head and scanned the crowd as they walked and Li saw not the look of a curious stranger passing by, but a killer looking for another target. Li had seen the look too many times. He nodded to Eriol and started to close in, reaching for his gun. Eriol picked up his speed and made straight for the guy.

When he came in front him he lifted out his gun and aimed it at the guy and the scared girl.

" FREEZE! This is the police! "

" Eriol you idiot! " Li seethed and started to run.

The man looked amused and then smirked.

" You must be a rookie. Look at you, your hand shakes while your finger rests on the trigger. Pathetic. " he pushed the girl away and smiled.

" Hiragizawa duck! " Li yelled as he pushed people out of the way.

Distracted by Li's call, Eriol didn't have time to react. The fist rammed straight into his chin and knocked him flying backwards. His finger pushed the trigger and it fired into the air making people scream. Li aimed his fist and let out a battle cry as he flew towards the man. Neeba smirked and ducked and aimed his fist into Li's stomach.

Li was winded and caught off guard, but retaliated none-the-less. His fist struck Neeba in the chin and sent him flying as Eriol got to his knees. Li jumped on him and tried to pin him down but Neeba was strong and Li had his work cut out for him. Li went flying as people scattered. Eriol lunged and knocked into Neeba and sent him sprawling to the ground pinning his arm behind his back.

Li got up and snarled. Neeba brought his elbow back and struck Eriol. Li growled as his partner fell forward holding his side in pain. Neeba was up on his feet and running when Li went after him. Li whipped out his gun and fired at the retreated figure but they missed. Neeba ran for the yellow line on the platform and jumped off onto the tracks. Li leapt off after him just as a train came out of the tunnel.

" LI, THE TRAIN!! " Eriol yelled in terror.

The train passed and Eriol limped forward holding his side to see what had happened to them. He saw the two of them fighting on the ground, trying to be the first to subdue the other. Eriol knew the next train wasn't too far away.

" For God's sake get off the track you fool! " he yelled to Li.

Neeba pinned Li on the track and flicked out the knife he saved for special cases such as this. Li's eyes darted to the weapon and knew he had to nip this in the bud soon or he would be a dead man. He caught the wrist coming towards him and kept it at bay. He looked up and locked gazes with the man and he frowned. Something about this man was familiar. Where had he seen him before? The knife came down and flicked across Li's cheek snapping him back into reality.

Li brought his knee up and slammed it into Neeba's stomach. The knife dropped as he coughed and Li followed his first attack with a kick from his other leg and sent Neeba skittering across the tracks. Li rolled to his knees and ran towards him. He jumped on Neeba and pinned his arms to his sides. Neeba struggled and snarled at Li.

A sound brought Li's head up. A train was coming down the tunnel. Neeba smirked as he used the distraction to flip Li so he was now the one on top pinning Li down while he reached for his knife with the other hand. Li struggled and saw the train burst out of the tunnel. Neeba laughed as he grasped the knife. Li gathered his strength and in one last stand, used his strength to push Neeba.

The train driver seeing them on the track slammed on the brakes. Sparks flew as the train skidded along the track.

Li saw the horrified look on Neeba's face as he realized his fate. Li rolled to the side just as the wheels ran over Neeba's hand with the knife in it. Blood splattered across Li's face. The crunch of bone being ripped apart was drowned out by the screech of brakes and Neeba's scream. Neeba cradled the bloody stump that was now his wrist and howled.

Eriol jumped down and ran to Li as he staggered to his feet. Passengers stared at the scene in horror. Li wiped the blood off his face as he made his way towards Neeba. The man was rocking back and forth in agony. Li hauled him up and pushed him towards the platform where Eriol was waiting.

" Get the medics and the police down here. " Li commanded of Eriol. " I don't want this to carry on any further. "

" I'll call them right now. " Eriol replied pulling out his mobile. He walked away a bit to talk.

" Don't go getting any ideas. " Li said to Neeba. " I'll be talking to you very shortly and don't think you can BS your way out of it. "

" You've got nothing on me." Neeba replied bitterly.

" I wouldn't bet on that. " Li replied.

Within minutes police and medics arrived and started treatment. The cops read out Neeba's rights and an officer went in the back of the ambulance with him as they took him to the hospital. Both Li, Eriol and several witnesses gave their statements before Li and Eriol got in the car and headed to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital Li spoke to the doctors and asked for a DNA test to be run. When Eriol asked him about it Li just shook his head and said that he had a gut feeling. Something about the man's face had I'm wondering. Where had he seen him before? They sat and waited while the doctors operated on Neeba. Li paced back and forth impatiently. When he got his hands on that murderer - he lost track of his thought as the nurse came out.

" You wanted to see the patient Mr. Li?"

" Thank you. " Li walked passed the nurse and went into the room where they had placed Neeba with a police escort.

" Here to question me detective? " he snarled.

" Yes, so you better answer truthfully. " Li replied.

" I have done nothing wrong. You expect me to go through all this without a fight? For God's sake, I lost my hand!! "

" Yes, only after you attacked me with a knife you held up your sleeve. " Li shot back.

" That's your say against mine. " Neeba snapped.

" I'll vouch that Li fought back in self defense. I was there too remember? " Eriol cut in. Neeba snarled at him.

" Lets begn shall we? " Li said.

" You forget Detective that I'm doped up on morphine right about now. I'll be off in lala land before you get a descent answer out of me. "

" Then we'll work with what you give us. " Li replied between gritted teeth.

" Best of luck. " Neeba replied with a dreamy smile.

" Where were you on the night of the . . . " Li began.

" I was home. That's where I usually am. " Neeba replied smiling.

" What was you relationship with Miss Jameston? "

" Never heard of her. "

" What about Miss Peterson or Miss Ayanami? "

" Nope. Not a clue. "

" You were seen in their apartments before you viciously murdered them. And the reason? I know the reason. Because Morimoto has hired you to take out women who resemble Miss Avalon, Daidoji and Mikazukigata! "

" That's a very heavy allegation you have going there. But I have never seen nor heard of these women or that man whom I supposed to be working for. "

" You were seen leaving two of the victims places. How can you explain that? " Li demanded.

" Who knows. Maybe I have a twin out there. " he replied dreamily.

" You bastard! Answer me! " Li snarled.

" Li, contain yourself. " Eriol snapped.

" You may have a reason now, " Li began meeting Neeba's eyes. " But your time is running out and I'll be making sure that you will be dragged before a judge and trialed. "

" Do what you want detective, but I'll fight back every step of the way. "

" we'll see. " Li replied.

Eriol pushed the emergency doors open and shot Li a look.

" Are you out of your mind? What is with you today? You're rude to witnesses and you rile up a supposed murderer. "

" I know that that is him. I know he is the one working Moto's stuff. " Li said angrily.

" But is that any reason to act the way you do? " Eriol demanded.

" And what do you think you were doing earlier? Why the hell did you charge him at the train station like a maniac. Didn't you learn anything at the academy?"

" Look I thought he would run when he noticed us closing in. " Eriol replied indignantly.

" You forgot all sense of training and rushed in without a thought. Maybe you've been behind the desk for too long. "

" Don't take your foul mood out on me. " Eriol snapped back.

" Look I have stuff I have to do. I want you to contact Jiang and get a warrant to land that ass in the court room. "

" All right, consider it done, but where are you going? "

" None of your business. " Li said and walked off down the street.

Eriol watched him go and sighed. He pulled out his mobile and dialed Jiang.

Li walked to the park and stared out at the scenery. It wasn't fair. People carried on like they normally did, no one stopped and seemed to know his pain. Sakura was no where to be found and there wasn't any trace f her. Where the hell was she?! He may be closer to landing the sonofabitch in jail for all the sins of the last couple of months, but he was no closer to solving what mattered most to him.

But he wouldn't give up. He couldn't. He had abandoned her when she had needed him the most and now she was paying for it. Li sighed and started to walk back to the hospital. Hiragizawa had better have enough sense to stay put while he went away to think. Otherwise he was going to get a mouthful when he found him.

Hiragizawa wasn't that bad, for a rookie, he had to admit. He did come in handy and those computer skills he had were amazing. Maybe if he got some more training in he would be a great agent. Almost as good as Mika.

Mika.

Now there was a detective that you couldn't match anywhere. Geez he hated to admit it, but he missed him. He sure could use his help here on this case. With Mika's brains and skill, he could crack this case in no time. But Mika wasn't here and he was the one that had to crack this case and save the girl. Hang on Sakura he thought. We will meet again. And this time I won't walk away.

As he arrived back at the hospital he saw Eriol standing near the car waiting for him. The wind played with his ebony hair and the light reflected off his glasses. He shot Li a reassuring smile and raised his hand in greeting. He would be dammed if he was going to let Li down. It was his personal misson to solve this case with Li. Then maybe - he thought with a small smile - Duchess might think that he wasn't a complete hopeless dolt. Yeah, he thought, they would do this and then they would sit back and enjoy the spotlight.

Li shot him a sideways look as the wind played with his bangs and brushed into his eyes. He opened the car door and motioned for Eriol to get in. Eriol smiled and got in without another word. Li started the car and edged into the traffic. It was time to get serious. They wouldn't stop until they found something.

Just as Li put on the blinker and turned into the right lane, the car phone rang. Eriol hit the answer button.

" Who is it? "

" Jiang. " came the voice. " I got some news for you. I've personally pushed the warrant for Neeba to be hauled in. Be at the court in three days. "

" Three days? " Li demanded. " Sakura could be dead by then! "

" At the moment, our main concern is dealing with Moto. He's the closest and we have evidence against him. We can't do anything until we have him cornered and desperate. Get him out of the equation and you may have your lead to Avalon. "

" That's what you aid before. " Li muttered.

" Well listen to me and maybe it might sink into that thick skull of yours. " Jiang snapped.

" Whatever. " Li muttered again.

" I also have men out investigating any leads they might find regarding the whereabouts of Avalon. " Jiang stated. " That way if I hear anything, you'll be the first to know. "

" Thanks. " Eriol replied darting a quick look at Li. " Well let you know if we find anything also. "

" Very well. " Jiang replied. " And Xiao Lang? Hold Neeba down and make him struggle like a worm on the hook. "

" I have every intention of doing just that. " Li said his eyes flashing in determination, his hands clenching on the wheel.

" I'll help in any way I can too Boss. " Eriol spoke up.

" Good to hear it. This is a big case boys. Knock 'em dead. "

The sky was starting to cloud over as the car zoomed down the road back towards the Avalon residence a.ka. the detectives' secret base. The air dropped a few degrees as the storm started to brew. With such glum surroundings it was no wonder that the detective's hearts were heavy but not completed defeated. There was hope and they would conquer all. They had their orders and all they had to do now was wait for three days. Three days and their fate would be decided. Three days and Li would have his answer.

Was Sakura alive or was she...

... dead?

TBC

---------------------------------

BW2 Oh my goodness! I never saw that coming. I thought that I would have finished this in this chapter but I was struggling so hard to keep going that I knew I would have to carry on into another chapter. I hope that was a longer chapter for you dancing wind forever. I tried, I really did! Please leave your comments and let me know if you have anything that you would like to see in the finale chapter.

Please review!

Goodnight - I'm outta chocolate and I'm getting distracted by Mythbusters. :)


	11. Chapter 10 Finale

Hero Vigilante Recap

--------------------------------

_Ok so let's recap here from the last chapter. So far Sakura has been captured and placed in an underwater cavern. The men who put her there placed a bomb in the entrance of the cavern and detonated it, blowing up the cavern and the cliffs around it. Meanwhile Tori has discovered that Luna saw the murderer and didn't report it. He also learns that Luna knows Neeba from when she was under Moto's care._

_Li has solved the mystery from behind the murders. He realizes that Morimoto has been contacting Neeba inside the prison to attack young females that have the characteristics of Sakura, Luna and Madison because of their involvement with the court case last year. Moto hates them because they landed him in jail. _

_Li and Eriol have been working over the security tapes from the prison, trying to get evidence of Moto contacting Neeba. They have the visual footage of him contacting Neeba but they can't pick up what he is saying._

_Getting a lead on the man himself, Li and Eriol track Neeba down at the train station and a fight breaks out. Li and Neeba fight it out on the tracks and in a last second attempt at saving himself, Li manages to stay alive but Neeba loses his hand beneath the wheels of the train. In the hospital, Li demands for a DNA test to be run._

_Later on, determined to see Sakura again, Li decides that he will do anything in his power to save her. Jiang calls shortly after to say that in three days time, Neeba will be trialed in court. _

_And so ladies and gentlemen that was where I last left you. Now onto the final chapter of the story._

--------------------------------

The mood suited the day. The sky was dark and cloudy and the wind battered against the windows as it swept through the small town. Small droplets of rain hit the window and slid down the surface like tears. Li leant against the window sill and watched them as they disappeared passed the glass and onto the roof below.

Her room still smelt like her. It was faint but it was still there. That sweet, soft smell that carried the scent of spring flowers and innocence and a just a small kick of sass that he loved. He leant his forehead against the cold window and watched the storm brew outside.

Today was the day.

In less than two hours they would enter the courtroom and Neeba's fate would be decided. There was a knock on the door and Eriol's head popped in. He spotted Li and walked into the room.

" You ready? " he asked. Li turned to meet his concerned gaze.

" Ready as I'll ever be. This has to work right? I mean, once we get Neeba behind bars, Moto will talk right? "

" Yeah that's the plan. " Eriol replied.

" You're as worried about this as I am. " Li said.

" You betcha. " Eriol laughed nervously. " I mean I've gone through the whole 'what if's' and 'but's' and there's room for something to go wrong, but then I know that you won't let anything happen and all my doubts disappear. We'll nail him together and then you can face Moto and get the girl as well. "

" You sure know how to make me feel better. " Li offered a small smile.

" I try. So, you ready? "

" Let's do this."

---------------------------------------

The other cars passed by and everything flew by in a blur. Luna sighed as she watched everything pass by. Soon they would be back in Tokyo and then the real mess would begin. They had stayed in a small hotel along the way. They could have kept going but Tori had spoken with Jiang once again and found that there would be a court case in three days. Seeing no reason to hurry, they had pulled into the hotel and booked themselves in.

Now, before she knew it, D Day had arrived. They had left early that morning and now they were heading back home. She shot Tori a look and saw that his jaw was still stiff. So he was still pissed at her. Oh well that couldn't be helped now could it?

" We'll be arriving soon. " Tori grated not looking at her.

" I know. " she replied.

" I - " he began but his phone started to ring. Breaking numerous rules, he answered it and listened the voice on the other end while he drove.

He hung up and placed his phone back while he merged into the right lane. The turnoff was coming up and he was dammed if he was going to miss it. So this was it. Another day, another trial, another man to suffer the consequences. More rules and lives destroyed because one man couldn't back off. He gritted his teeth and wished he could slug the bastard himself.

Jiang had said that there was news that he needed to know before they went into the court room and although he wondered what it could possibly be, he knew he was ready for this. He was ready to hammer the last nail into Morimoto's coffin. Like his sister and his father, he was ready to end this.

--------------------------------------

A Few Days Earlier...

The waves lapped against the shore as he stood on the beach. The seagulls called out to each other high in the air as they circled close the island. The sea breeze caressed the skin and teased loose strands of hair as he stood on the sand. The tremors from the other day were gone thankfully. Nothing like an explosion to trigger off the volcanoes known throughout the region.

Nothing, he thought, like a wake up call from Mother Nature to make you remember that work was calling.

Soft footfalls behind him had him turning. He smiled as she came towards him. His love. Her eyes met his full of concern. She knew that it was time to act. Time to go back and do what was right.

" So you'll be leaving. "

" Yeah I guess. Sorry babe I wish I could stay here as much as you do. "

" I know you have to go play cop. I understand. "

" You're one in a million M- " he stopped when she placed her fingertips against his mouth.

" You so much as look at another girl and you're dead. "

" Come on, give me some credit. I'm a married man now. You're the only one for me. "

" I will hunt them down - " she began, her eyes glowing hot with spirit.

" Oh shut up and come here. " he pulled her to him and kissed her long and hard leaving no doubt that she was his.

" No looking. " she said when she could think again.

" Promise. Oh and make sure you let me know if anything happens. " he said solemnly.

" I will. Good luck. "

" Thanks. It'll be good catching up with Jiang again. "

" Give him hell for me. " she shot him a sassy grin.

Laughing heartily, he hugged her to him right there on the beach.

-----------------------------------

In China . . .

Madison had just come out of the bathroom when she heard noises coming from down the hallway. She tightened the belt on her robe and stuck her head into the kitchen and frowned when she saw Jiang pick up his suitcase. She shot him a shy smile when he turned and noticed her. Deciding that she was bound to find trouble unless he watched over her, Jiang had offered her a place to stay at his house until the issue with Moto was over. He had to give Hiragizawa credit - he had discovered she was quite a handful.

" Sorry Miss Daidoji, I hope I didn't wake you? "

" No you didn't. " she replied and made her way to the coffee. " You are up early. Going somewhere? " she peered at him innocently.

" Obviously this early hour hasn't dulled your sense of curiosity Miss Daidoji. " he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

" Does my curious nature offend you Fu-san? " she arched a brow. Jiang laughed as he lifted the suitcase up.

" I have something urgent to attend to Miss Daidoji. Please remain here so that I know that you are safe. One of my friends will take care of you. If you need anything ask Neboshi about it. "

" Thank you. Give my regard to Xiao Lang. " she replied as he walked out the door.

He paused and turned to face her, curiosity evident on his face.

" Oh don't bother trying to deny it. " Madison said putting her cup down. " I happened to see the paperwork on your desk last night when I went in to use the phone after mine died on me. You're going over there to help Li and Hiragizawa, which I'm guessing means that they are on to something. I want in on the details. "

" Not one for small talk are you Miss Daidoji? " Jiang asked sitting the suitcase down again.

" I run a fashion industry Fu-san. If I laced my words with honey then I wouldn't be where I am today. If Li and the others need you to back them up then I guess that this 'something' that you are going to Japan for is big. I'm guessing that it has something to with Moto am I right? "

" Very good work Miss Daidoji. Maybe I should replace Hiragizawa on my team and put you in his place. " Jiang replied wryly.

" Please don't try to flatter me and you're getting off the point. " she said moving towards him.

" I would have you know that I don't care for the Protective Custody thing and I still don't. If the others are onto something that can help Sakura-chan, then I want in on it. "

" I'm sorry Miss Daidoji. You will remain here where it is safe and then when all this is done, you will be released and you can access any information you desire. " Jiang replied nodding to her.

" You think I will sit here quietly while my friend is in trouble? "she shot back.

" You will do all you can to keep yourself safe so therefore you're friends won't have to worry about you. " Jiang waved goodbye as he left.

" Stubborn, no-it-all males. " she muttered as she went back to her room to get dressed.

Like hell was she going to sit back and let everything take place while she was stuck here like a prisoner.

--------------------------------------------

Present Time...

Several police cars were parked outside of the Tokyo courthouse. Beside one car Li leant casually against the side of it with his arms crossed. Beside him was Eriol looking around with his hands in his pockets. Police escorts stood around waiting for the prisoner Mr Yoshii Morimoto to arrive as well as the man Neeba from his cell in lockup.

A car pulled up near Li and Eriol and they looked surprised as Jiang himself got out of the car. He nodded at them before speaking with the other police officers around. From the back of the car another man stepped out. His kind and worried gaze met with Li's and Li straightened in surprise to see Sakura's father, Aiden, in front of him. He was meant to be in Protective Custody.

Another car came to a halt not too far away and Li's eyes widened when he saw Tori and Luna get out. What the hell was going on? They were all meant to be in PD. He shot Jiang another look and saw that Jiang's head jerked in the direction inside. Li nodded and walked up the stairs into the courthouse. Li waited until he walked inside the door before he let some of the tension out.

" What the hell - " he began but he was cut off by Jiang's sharp look.

" Please wait until all people are assembled. " he said and bowed as Aiden, Tori and Luna came into the room followed by Eriol.

" Ok now tell me what the hell everyone is doing here. " Li demanded.

" We're here because we were told to come. " Tori replied. " And because we can help. "

" Help with what? " Li questioned.

" Never mind at the moment. Everyone will play their part as we have discussed. " Jiang replied. " You will all know what to do when the time comes. "

" So we all just go in unprepared and let it - "

" Xiao Lang, hush." Jiang said looking at Tori. " Now what we needed to discuss. There isn't time so I can't sugar-coat it. Sakura is missing. We don't know where she was taken from and we don't know if she is alive, but " he held up a hand when Tori went to speak shocked. " I'm hoping Moto will talk once we take Neeba out of the picture. Then we can hopefully act. If that fails, we will turn this country upside down until we get some answers. "

" My sister is missing and you just stand there calmly as if you don't give a shit. " Tori snarled. " When the hell did this happen. " his dark gaze flew to Li's. " Where the hell were you?!! Weren't you meant to watching her?!! "

" A lot has happened since you took off. " Li muttered refusing to meet his furious gaze.

" Yeah I just bet it has. " Tori muttered in reply.

" Alright now we go in and we do what we have to, understood? " Jiang looked at Luna and then the rest of them. " Li these are those results you wanted. "

" Arigato. " he ripped open the folder and then scanned the letter. What he read made him go pale. How could this be? There had to be a mistake.

" I suggest you take that evidence and use it to your advantage. " Jiang whispered softly as the others filed out.

" You know about this? " Li whispered shocked. Was there nothing that this man didn't know?

" Yes. I saw it as well. "

" . . . "

" There is no where to go but forward. " Jiang clapped him on the shoulder and then left him to brood.

Ten Minutes Later . . .

"... Mr Neeba Kensuke and Mr Yoshii Morimoto do you understand why you have been brought here today? " the judge asked.

" Someone thinks that I am responsible for a crime I didn't commit. " Moto replied snidely.

" Likewise. " Neeba replied.

" These are serious allegations against you both. We will proceed. " the judge banged his gavel and quiet fell. " Begin. "

" Your Honor, my name is Xiao Lang Li. I'm a detective from the Chinese division. I would like you to hear why I suspect these two of the vicious murders that have been committed. . . . "

Two Days Ago . . .

Off the shore of a small island a canoe pushed through the choppy water as the sun shone down brightly. The two people inside were fishing, looking for a good catch to take back to their families. They had been following the schools for some time now and were ready to cast their nets. They expertly turned the canoe around and waited patiently.

They were about to cast their nets when the school of fish they were tracking suddenly scattered. Their shadows swimming gently under the currents one second and the next, gone. Bubbles started to explode of the surface not too far away from them and the two young men watched in horror as something huge bubbled out of the water. It broke the surface and remained motionless.

As the fear passed when they realized that they were not going to be eating or killed, they maneuvered the canoe closer until they started talking rapidly in their native language when they realized it was not a 'sea monster' but a 'someone' laying on a dead tree. It looked like a young girl but it was hard to tell with their face down in the water.

Acting of instinct the two men hauled the body into the canoe and started to paddle for shore. When they got passed the more dominating currents, the older one brought his paddle into the canoe beside him and then started to look over the girl. She was pale as death and still as an empty shell. He pressed his fingers to her throat and felt nothing, but he couldn't keep paddling knowing that he could try.

Using CPR, he continued to give her life as his friend paddled for the shore and called at the top of his lungs for the village people to hear him. Someone must have noticed because flocks of villagers came running into the waves as they pulled up on the sand. Men pulled the young woman out of the canoe and laid her down on the sand as the village elders arrived.

The young man knelt down beside her and continued to give CPR as he had been taught. He was rewarded by a faint flutter in her chest. The others waited and watched as he breathed deeper and pressed harder on her chest. She finally coughed and he rolled her onto her side as she spat the salty water from her lungs. He turned her back on her back as her eyes fluttered open and he gaped seeing the deep emerald of her eyes before they rolled back up into her head and she passed out again.

" Nai'a. " he muttered in his native tongue. (Means Dolphin in Hawaiian. Closest thing I could google for mermaid - give me a break.)

They carried her to the village where one of the elders gestured for them to lay her down. The doctor of the village came forward and started to check on her. He shook his head after a moment and said in his native tongue that she had been in the water for a long time and that he wasn't certain where all the cuts and bruises had come from. He said if that if treated carefully - she might make it.

Eleu, the man that helped her listened on with his friend and shot each other glances. This could be a bad sign or a good one. Ku'uaki, one of the motherly figures, came forward and said that she would look after the girl. She would work with the doctor and do as much as she could. The doctor nodded and then gave out orders to see that treatment begin right away. He sent a young girl to fetch the things he would need. He also got one of the men to send word to Main Island that someone had been hurt and that she was being treated.

The man nodded and ran off to pass the message but stopped when they heard the tell-tale sign that a storm was brewing. Dark clouds were on the horizon and coming in quickly. There was nothing that they could do today. They set to gathering the children and bringing everyone inside before the rain and thunder hit. They shifted the young woman into a back room where she would be comfortable while the doctor and Ku'uaki bandaged her and helped try to stabilize her.

Due to the storm it was a while before the message could come through about the young woman in the water. When it did, a young woman was tidying up her house. She listened her eyes going wide as the transmission crackled over the radio that her husband left her. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and then got her keys and raced out the door the wind from the ocean instantly tugging at her clothes and running soft touches across her skin.

She had become good friends with the small villagers scattered nearby. Her and her husband had often visited, danced and ate with them. So if they needed help she would answer the call. She speed across the channel on the boat and waved in greeting when she saw the fishermen on the shore. They smiled and waved in greeting when they saw her. She pulled in at the small dock and instantly started to question them about what had happened.

Her eyes widened further as the story was told and she asked to be able to visit the girl. They led her to the small room where Ku'uaki was looking after her. She walked in and was glad to see that the young woman was awake and not relapsing. Emerald eyes shifted to meet her own dark Ruby. She smiled in greeting as she walked in to sit beside the bed.

" Morning. How are you feeling today? "

" . . . . "

" You've caused a bit of a stir. Everyone is talking about the girl who the ocean raised. You are very lucky to be alive. Do you have a name? "

" ... "

" If it helps, my name is Meilin. It's nice to meet you - nani? " Meilin faulted as the girl stared at her and started to sit up. She reached forward, her arm shaky, and clasped Meilin's hand in her frail one.

" D-d-o, " she swallowed and tried to get her voice to work. " Do you, by any chance, know someone called Mika? " she rasped quietly.

Meilin's eyes widened in surprise.

" I do. " Meilin replied, waiting. The young woman sighed and then smiled slightly.

" Is he a cop? " she rasped again.

" A detective. What does this - " she broke off at the wave of the girl's hand as if the statement was unimportant.

" Cop, detective. No difference. " she replied softly noting the slight frown on Meilin's face. " What are the chances? " she thought to herself aloud.

" I'm afraid you've lost me. " Meilin replied.

" I know your husband. He is connected to someone I know. I remember he said that Mika and his wife Meilin were honeymooning. Congrats by the way. Mika is a great guy. He's helped me a few times. "

" Who are you? " Meilin asked softly a little stunned. The girl shot her a look and gave her a tired smile.

" My name is Sakura Avalon. "

" Oh my God. " Meilin's jaw dropped. " Saku-sakura Avalon? " she stuttered. " What the hell are you doing floating in the ocean?!! Aren't you meant to be in Protective Custody with Xiao Lang?!! "

Sakura's smile was short and ironic.

" There's a story to that statement. " she laid back down and rested her head back on the wall.

" Tell me everything. " Meilin demanded.

Meanwhile . . . . .

Half the day had passed and they still weren't through all the evidence yet. Li paced back and forth as he waited for the short recess to finish. Around him the Avalon family (bar one) sat nearby looking just as pained as he. They had given their evidence and interrogated both Neeba and Moto and now all that was left was for Luna to take the stand and play his trump card.

The guard came out and stated that it was time to go back in. Li sighed and shot everyone a look. This was it. It was time to take Kensuke down.

They all made their way into the courtroom and took their seats. The judge came back in and took his place. He waited until it was all quiet before he looked at Jiang. The other man nodded and the judge took a deep breath.

" Let's begin. Miss Mikazukigata, please take the stand. "

" Hai, your Honor. " she stood and started to make her way to the confession stand.

" Matte. " Jiang interrupted. Everyone turned to look at him. " There is something that Mr. Li would like to say after Mikazukigaa takes the stand. "

" Is it important that you would interrupt my court? " the judge asked, his busy brows down in consternation.

" I believe it will add to Mikazukigata's case. " Jiang replied and then leaned in towards Li. " Hit him fast and low. "

" You don't just mean Neeba do you? " Li asked.

" You news will impact Moto. Do it. "

The Judge looked down at Luna. She looked up at him with a terrified expression and her eyes kept darting to where Moriboto sat staring at her with a snarl. She gulped and focused back on the judge.

" Tell me Miss Mikazukigata. What is it that you saw on the night that the first four murders occurred. "

" I - ah - " she looked at Moto again. " Ano - "

" Miss Mikazukigata, " the Judge spoke softly. " Please look at me. Mr. Moriboto cannot touch you as long as I sit at this bench. "

" Umm, " she sucked in a breath and looked at the Judge. " I was walking home when I saw a shadow move. I watched as Kensuke came out of, what was in the morning, a murder scene. I know Kensuke from when I was growing up under Moto's care. He's evil You Honor. The things that he has done. I - please - Isn't it enough that I saw him come out of the poor woman's house? "

" Miss Mikazukigata, please I know this is hard, but you need to add more to this if it is to have more solidity. "

" Breaking and entering is on the easy list for Kensuke. " she spoke again. " The things he did to those women - for him it would have been child's play. There is no shame in him. Why do you think that Moto was so determined to use him for this? He's his trusted minion. "

The court listened on as she went on to describe every blood curdling she knew of him. She looked only at the Judge as she told him and he could see the terror of a young child lurking in the back of her subconscious. The things this poor child must have gone through.

" So I know that when I saw him that night - that he was either looking for me or on a mission for Moto. That's why I ran. I didn't want to get dragged into again. "

" Thank you Miss Mikazukigata. You may return to your friends. " the judge watched her leave the stand.

" Mr Kensuke - do you realize how serious this is? " The Judge asked.

" You can't nail me for this. " Neeba replied. " You have no weapon, no fingerprints. "

" That may be, but you also have the charges of consorting with minors. You forget that you were in the presence of two underage's at the train station. That alone is a criminal offence. "

" Pffft. " Neeba shot the judge a cocky grin. " That alone isn't enough to put me behind bars for long. "

" Your attitude isn't helping it all either. " the Judge shot back.

Suddenly the doors flew open and a voice rang out.

" STOP EVERYTHING. I HAVE PROOF THAT NEEBA KENSUKE WAS IN CHARGE OF HENIOUS CRIMES. " There was a shocked gasp from the courtroom. Jiang smiled to himself as everyone stared. Li stood up and not only stared, he gaped.

" Mika? "

The other man smiled and walked into the room.

" Who is this? " the Judge demanded looking at Jiang.

" This is my agent who I was working over time. " Jiang replied.

" What? " Li looked over his shoulder at Jiang. " You called Mika back from his honeymoon? " he watched Jiang nod.

" We don't have all day - please share with us what you have discovered. " the Judge said and motioned for him to come forward.

" Recently off the island off Hawaii were several explosions triggering another several tremors. As the explosions rocked the islands surrounding us, (I mean my wife and me respectively) I noticed a boat that was not meant to be in the waters surrounding as it was part of the gift that Jiang had gifted us. "

" Bet you would have loved that. " Li muttered to himself and rolled his eyes. Jiang nudged him and frowned.

" I managed to catch the name on the side of the boat and checked it out. Cut a long story short I followed the paper trail and discovered two men who tried to run as soon as they saw me. I followed them and got them to talk. Seems they were hired by a man by the name of Neeba Kensuke. Seems they were following orders that originally came from a Mr. Moriboto. It seems that they were trying to dispose of a body. I have some people looking into at this moment. "

" You can't go on hearsay. "Neeba snarled. " You don't have prints or anything. "

" Wrong. You're buddies were only delighted to show me your secret base. We got weapons, prints and all. " he held up a folder. " It's all here. "

Neeba jumped up and was restrained by the police guards holding him.

" I guess this is a good time as any. " Li said and looked at the judge. " Your Honor, whilst fighting with Mr. Kensuke on the train tracks I thought something about him was familiar. I later had his DNA taken. I have the results here. Neeba Kensuke is a false name. "

" What the hell?!! " Neeba yelled. " That is my name you bastard! "

" No, you may have been known as Kensuke but your real name is Kitai Mikazukigata. Your DNA matched Luna Mikazukigata's. "

There was a cry from the benches and Li turned to see Luna staring at Neeba in horror. She shook her head and then she let out a keen like a tortured animal and sagged to her knees. Tori rushed to her and tried to soothe her but she just sobbed and sobbed. How could they do this to her?!! She truly had lost everyone.

Neeba stared, frozen in place as did Moto after he had jumped to his feet. He too was pale and staring at Neeba in horror. Eventually Luna pulled herself together and stood with Tori's help. She made her way towards Neeba. The police tried to stop her but one look from the Judge had them backing down. Luna stared into Neeba's stunned eyes.

" My mother made a mistake once, " she began. " and she paid the rest of her life for that mistake. She sent you away so that monster wouldn't find you. She never wanted you to become what he is. " she shot a glare full of frigid hatred at Moto. " She hoped that you would be a better man, but what do you do? You go and sign yourself up with him anyway! " she shrieked.

" You're my - you're my - " he muttered staring at her.

" Sister " she supplied. " I'm your step-sister. "

" I never - knew. " he choked.

" My God, " she shuddered. " The things you have done. " she looked up and pinned him with watery eyes. " You shamed me and yourself, but most of all you shamed our mother. "

" . .. "

" She loved you. She loved you most of all. I could never be what she wanted. It was you she always thought of. That was until he took me too. "

" He took us both. " she sobbed and then dashed her tears away. " I failed you as a sister. I should have protected you. "

The Judge banged his gavel and everyone turned to look up at him.

" I have gone over this file. " he held up the folder Mika had brought in. " Neeba Kensuke, I am sentencing you to prison for your hideous crimes. You will not permitted bail or appeal. Take him away. "

Luna watched as the guards took him away. She turned away and walked down the isle not looking at anyone. Tori stood to give her comfort but she turned away from him and left the courtroom. Li hadn't taken his eyes away from Moto. He watched the man struggle to contain his emotions. He then looked up and met Li's gaze and Li saw such hatred that he nearly balked. Nearly. Instead he smirked.

Moto erupted. He jumped up and slammed his hands on the desk.

" You think you're so clever but you haven't beaten me yet Li! I have always been one step ahead of you and this time you will not come out of this triumphant! You let your guard down and now you have paid the ultimate price! ALL OF YOU!! " he shouted at the others.

" Silence! " the judge banged his gavel.

" You can send me away! " Moto shouted. " But at least I have taken your precious Avalon with me! " he burst into laughter. " That's right! That little bitch Sakura is dead! " he glared at Li and then pinned his gaze on Mika. " That explosion was my men dumping Avalon into the ocean and sealing her there. The explosion would have destroyed the cavern she was tied in and completely shattered it along with her body and soul. "

Li's jaw dropped and his heart stopped. Tori and Aiden gasped and cried out.

" That's right!! " he laughed maniacally. " I had my way and now she is dead! DEAD!! "

" _SILENCE_! " The judge roared. " Guards take him away. No more will he see the light of day. Moriboto you will be taken to an asylum and there you will remain away from anything that you may use to cause harm. To the Avalon family, you have my deepest sympathy. That is all. The madness is over. " he banged his gavel and people started filing out.

" She can't be dead. " Tori croaked. " She can't be. "

" I know son, I know. " Aiden hugged his son and prayed that the crazy man Moto had become was lying. " Sakura's a brave girl. She'll have found a way. "

" Hey guys, what did I miss? " Madison breezed in with Luna behind her. Her smile died when she took in everyone's wet eyes and somber expressions.

" What the -?! How the?! " Eriol stared at her in shock. " How the hell did you get here?! " he turned on Jiang. " I thought you said you'd take care of her?!! "

" Obviously the only way to keep Miss Daidoji from walking is to either knock her out or plant a restraining order on her to make her stay put. "

" Hmph. " Madison tossed her head haughtily. " If you think that I was going to miss this for the world - "

" You're too late Duchess, " Eriol said and walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. " You'd better come with me. We need to talk. "

" If you think I'm going anywhere with y- " she stopped when Eriol motioned at Aiden and Tori.

" Oh my - something's happened hasn't it? " she demanded.

" A lot has happened. " Eriol soothed and motioned for Luna to come too. She nodded and left with them.

" We have to go. " Tori said clenching his fist in determination. " We have to go and see - and see - "

" I'll come with you. " Li said.

" Why would you bother? " Tori demanded. " You transferred her over to some bastard that couldn't do his job right. Why the hell should you be given the privilege of trying to find her? " he demanded angrily.

" Because I want to. " he said. Tori glared but Aiden held out a hand.

" You can come if that is what you want. " he said.

" I do. "

" Then let's go. " he turned to Mika. " Can you lead us to where you last saw the boat? "

" I can try Mr Avalon. "

" Then let's get prepared then. " Mika said.

Two Days Later . . .

News spread across the radio, the TV and the newspaper that Yoshii Morimoto had finally been dealt with but he had taken another with him. Was Sakura Avalon alive or was she...dead? That seemed to be the biggest question of the day. Had anyone seen the young woman?

The waves sprayed out away from the boat as it steered towards the place where the explosion had occurred. Another boat churned up the water behind them. There were divers, forensic investigators, photographers, medical teams and detectives. On the first boat the engine slowed and then died as Li stood on the bow and let the tropical wind play with his messy bangs. His eyes scanned the water and then scanned the small islands near by.

" Ok this was it. " Mika said as he came up front. " I'm going to get these people going and then I'm stepping over to the island where Meilin is. I'm going to see if she's seen or heard anything. "

" If you're going ashore, then I'm coming with you. Besides, I'll be able to see if you've been treating my cousin right. "

" Trust you to breathe down my neck. " he shoved Li playfully. " I can't even se my wife without you making sure I do it right. "

" So he does that with you? " Eriol piped up coming to the bow. " And here I thought I was the lucky one. " Eriol sighed.

" Ah don't let it get you down, Hiragizawa. " Mika smirked. " Li only gives you a hard time because it's his way of showing you that he cares about you. "

" What the bloody hell - ?!!" Li turned and glared at Mika. " Are you deluded again?!! "

" Then he gets defensive because his secret is out. " Mika ducked Li's fist and laughed. " I've studied you for years man, Meilin even told me a few things I'd failed to pick up. "

" Then I'll burry you both together as soon as I choke her and de-brain you. " he growled.

" Time's wasting gentlemen. " Jiang called. " Let's get a move on. "

In a little garden blooming with tropical flowers, a young woman lay serenely in a hammock and rocked back and forth as she stared up at the sky. She watched tirelessly as the big, white, fluffy clouds blew passed. The sun was warm on her skin and she felt content. She didn't mind that she ached or that she had a large bandage on her forehead. All that mattered was that she was alive.

The people here were really nice. They were so nice and friendly that it was no wonder she settled in without a qualm. They had called her the 'sea spirit' and had treated her as an honored guest. Flowers were spread under her and around her where people had placed them. A big hibiscus flower settled behind her ear. She smiled as she closed her eyes for a quiet nap.

After going to the main island and then discovering Meilin wasn't there, Mika thought and decided that she may be on one of the smaller islands where they often went to visit friends. Li followed as they got into the boat and headed to the first smallest island. Mika smiled when he noticed their small boat at the dock. People smiled and waved and Mika called out a greeting. They exchanged greetings and introductions and then he asked about Meilin.

They learned that she was up further on the beach with some of the women. Mika thanked them and then started off in the direction Meilin had gone. They could see small figures in the distance and Mika placed his fingers in his mouth and a high-pierced whistle broke the roar of the waves hitting the shore. A figure looked in their direction and Mika waved. The figure started to run and then a blur flew at Mika and nearly knocked him off his feet. Meilin kissed him on the cheek, the mouth - anywhere she could as she told him she was so happy he was back. She then noticed Li.

She shrieked and then lunged at him and nearly did topple him. She hugged him and laughed with happiness. She stepped back to look at them.

" And what do I owe the honor of two handsome looking men calling on me? " she fluttered her eyes at them coyishly.

" Stop that. " Li said with a small smile. " We don't have time for fun and games. We are here for a reason. "

" What has happened? " Meilin demanded looking at Mika and then back at Li.

" Mei, " Mika stepped forward desperate. " While I was gone, did you - did the people find - " he paused and took a deep breath. " Did you guys find anything while we were gone? "

Meilin's eyes shadowed and then her Ruby eyes flashed. She tossed her head haughtily and then shot then a look from the corner of her eyes.

" As a matter of fact, something did wash up on the shore. Gave us all a scare. "

" What?! " Li stepped forward and gripped her shoulders and made her look at him. His serious expression wiped the playful glint from her eyes. So her cousin had learnt to love.

" Her name is Sakura Avalon. " Meilin finally relented.

Li closed his eyes and stepped away from her and brought his hands up to his face. He looked devastated. Mika looked at Meilin.

" Is she - did she live long? " he asked quietly.

" What the hell are you ding bats on about? " Meilin placed her hands on her hips and shot them angry looks. " She was banged up a bit when the doctor looked at her, but the last two days she's been resting and as far as I know she's lying in a hammock up in the garden. Did you all think she was dead? "

Both Mika and Li were staring at her like she had two heads.

" What?!! " she demanded losing her cool.

" You mean she's alive, here on the island? " Mika asked.

" That's what I said isn't it? " she retorted. " Are you picking up dumb cells from Li? " she shot her cousin an infuriating look.

" Meilin - " Li began threateningly.

" Geez, head up the beach, take a right and then you'll see the arches that promote the garden. Head in there and you can't miss her. " Meilin stated.

Meilin and Mika watched as Li ran off in the direction she had indicated.

" Geez, do all males go addle-brained when their in love? If he runs any faster he's going to trip and get gravel rash on his nose and then I'll have to berate him on his stupidity. " Meilin sighed like a mother fussing over her chick.

" You did good babe. " he said and hugged her to him. " I think you may have just made him the happiest man alive - even though he didn't show it. "

" Yeah well I better get the first invitation to their wedding. " she muttered. Mika burst out laughing and then twirled her around in the air.

" C'mon, we better let the others know. " he said and dragged her alone the beach.

She looked so peaceful that if he hadn't known any better he would have thought that she wasn't sleeping but in eternal slumber. The shadows from the clouds above them passed over her face. She slept in a bed of flowers. They were around her and beside her in the hammock. She looked like an island fairy resting after she'd played all day. His breathing broke the silence as he tried to catch his breath. He could hear the waves crashing against the shore in the distance and wondered if Mika was letting the others know.

Probably.

Then this quiet time with her was all he would get before the others descended on her and took all her attention. Not that he minded. He knew she would be ecstatic that her father and brother were here. The watched as a lock of her hair fell and lay across her face. He bent down and gently brushed it away. She didn't stir and he hated to wake her. She really was an angel.

He leant down and pressed his lips against hers. It was no more than a butterfly touch. Just a confirmation that she was real and alive. Her lips were soft and warm. His heart thumped in his chest as he opened his eyes and saw her Emerald ones staring up at him. His heart jolted. They were greener than he remembered.

She took in his face and then a shadow crossed her face. Before she could say anything he placed his hand on the back of her head and lifted her to him. He hugged her, careful of her injuries, and breathed in her scent. My God, he thought. She's real. She's really real. He hadn't known how terrified he had been until now.

" Sakura, " he said turning to whisper in her ear. " I love you. "

He felt her stiffen and he pulled back to look at her stunned face. He cupped her cheek and met her confused gaze.

" I'm sorry for how I treated you. I regret every day what I did. I should never have left you. It was wrong and I understand if you hate me, but please understand, I was a jerk and I let my stupid male pride get in the way. You are so important to me that I felt cut that you hadn't confided in me. When I thought that I had lost you it felt like I had died with you. "

" Xiao Lang, " she said sounding puzzled.

" Forgive me, " he said and then pulled her to him and kissed her again.

Sakura's POV

She was having such a nice dream. She was dreaming of the old days where she had lived with Li and driven him crazy. She had just scaled the drain pipe and snuck into her room when she had turned around and Li was standing there waiting for her. He shook his head at her and had the look that said he was completely frustrated with her misbehavior. She smiled as he walked towards her. He had cupped her cheek and let his hand slide up into her long hair. He had leant towards her and kissed her as she had come awake.

She thought she must have been still dreaming when she saw his face above her surrounded by sunlight. What on earth was she dreaming this time? She frowned trying to figure it out but she was swept up into an embrace and she felt his warmth and the familiar scent of him. It was like coming home after a long absence. Was this real?

" _Sakura, I love you_. " had she heard that right? Wow this dream was getting way out of hand. She needed to wake up and soon.

" _I'm sorry for how I treated you. I regret every day what I did. I should never have left you. It was wrong and I understand if you hate me, but please understand, I was a jerk and I let my stupid male pride get in the way. You are so important to me that I felt cut that you hadn't confided in me. When I thought that I had lost you it felt like I had died with you._ "

" Xiao Lang, " she wasn't dreaming was she?

" Forgive me, " and then her lips were pressed against his again. Oh my God! She stiffened as she realized she was now wide awake.

Syaoran Li was kissing her!

Normal Time

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to him. She felt him stiffen in surprise. She let her arms go around him and pulled him closer towards her. He toppled and broke the kiss and they both cried out as the hammock tilted and dumped them on the ground. He lay sprawled on top of her as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up as he pulled back and looked down at her. Flowers were scattered everywhere and he smiled shyly at her.

" Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you - again. " he went to get up but her hand snagged up and stopped him.

" Did you mean it? " she said softly. " Do you really love me? " her cheeks tinged with pink at the statement and he fell in love all over again.

" I do. You nearly drove me nuts when you pretended to be a petulant, egregious brat. But when you went home it was too quiet. I nearly went insane but there was nothing I could do about it because you free once again and I couldn't follow you. I tried to get to know you, but you shot me down with your letter at that party of Daidoji's. That hurt. I never felt so much over a small thing like that.

" I love you for you because no matter how scared you got your main concern was for your family and friends, not yourself. And damn it, I could never get the image of you flashing the ice cream man out of my mind. Only you could do something like to leave an everlasting impression." Sakura giggled and blushed pinker.

" I want to be with you and I want to be your friend. I want you to tease me and drive me crazy but I would love it if you could love me back someday. "

" I had no idea. " she whispered meeting his gaze. " I thought you were indifferent to me. You were the only one I trusted and wanted with me. When I ran scared, I wished it was with you. "

" I have news for you, " he said smiling. " It's over Sakura. You're free; so is your family. Moto is gone for good and the murderer won't kill anymore. You're free Sakura. "

She looked stunned as he drew her into a hug in their awkward position. He kissed her cheek a thousand times and hugged her to him determined to never let her go again.

" Geez I don't know if those two are on or off again. " Madison said from the open archway.

" You'd think they'd take their disgusting display and get a room. " Meilin said smirking as the couple jumped apart.

" Better make room Li, " Madison called. " The big brother is on his way. " she smiled as he scowled.

Li stood up and lifted Sakura effortlessly into his arms. She cried out startled then smiled at him as they walked towards the doorway of the garden where the two girls stood waiting. Sakura gave Madison a brief hug and smiled her happiness. Li set her down as Tori and Aiden ran up to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. They chatted and teased, laughed and hugged some more.

Jiang and the others arrived and smiled at the warm display. Finally it was over. The danger had passed and it was time to live once again.

Jiang smiled to himself as he watched the couple.

Here was to new beginnings.

THE END

One Year Later . . . .

The crowd was getting restless. You could hear their voices gathering in volume. A door banged open and Eriol came sliding in as he tried to control his slippery shoes on the polished floor. He grabbed the post and fixed his askew glasses.

" They are starting to get really irritated out there Li. What are we going to do? "

" We wait. " Li replied as he fixed his collar.

" But we have been waiting for over half an hour. Where the hell could she be? "

" She'll show when she is ready. " Li replied.

" How sure of that are you? " Eriol asked his eyes narrowing.

" Ok, ok. I'll go a look for her. Satisfied? " Li arched his brow.

" Very, hey can you do me a favor? " he asked looking very nervous.

" Depends. Will it get me killed or skewered alive? "

" Only if you get caught. " Eriol replied and tossed him a bag that was on the floor. " Trash this for me will you. Hurry. "

It was only after Li binned the bag that he heard a familiar screech render the air.

" HIRAGIZAWA!! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!!! "

Li cringed and wished his partner all the luck in the world. He, on the other hand, had a girl to find.

She was going to kill him. Madison had gone hell bent with preparations for this day and on the last minute gone and taken a shower. But somewhere in between her undressing and laying out her clothes for the big day and actually getting into the shower, some sneak had come and stolen her designer clothes. There was only person who hated her wearing her designer clothes and that was that annoying hentai, Hiragizawa.

She screamed his name as she stormed down the hallway in her towel and her hair dripping water after her. She didn't care if someone slipped. She hoped it would be him and that he'd fall and break his scrawny neck. That way she wouldn't have to do it. She opened the door to her dressing room and slammed the door behind her. She looked around the room and noticed a set of clothes lying on the sofa and walked over to them.

Typical.

Casual but effective attire.

She was going to kill him. But first she would tear him to tiny pieces and then scratch his eyes out so he couldn't steal her clothes and ditch them as she suspected he had done. The door opened and she whirled around to see the devil himself step into the room. Her eyes narrowed to slits and she snarled.

" Now, now Duchess." he placated.

" Don't you dare Duchess me! " she screeched and threw a bottle of perfume at him. His eyes widened and ducked at the last second.

" You bloody thief! I know it was you! You - you - Hentai! " she threw another bottle of perfume at him.

" Now Duch - I mean Daidoji, " he dodged another piece of glass and sighed. " It's not a huge crime. "

" They were my clothes. " she retorted and looked around her dressing room for something else to peg.

She jumped when she turned back and found him in front of her. He gripped her shoulders and she stared up at him wondering what he wanted. What she didn't expect was the way he kissed her. He hauled her up against him and took control of her mouth. He took, he plundered and she gave and made him beg. Her towel slipped and fell to the ground but they didn't notice as they fell back on the sofa.

The garden was huge. Luna let her gaze roam the tall, blooming rose bushes and the tranquil setting of the Daidoji mansion. They were back in Japan and Luna couldn't have felt better for leaving that nightmare behind. Inside everyone was waiting and preparing for the wedding but she couldn't feel festive. Her heart was still numb from the shock of finding out that her last remaining relative was a murderer. Talk about a screwed up family.

She walked through the garden and found a tree swing. She sat down with a sigh and closed her eyes as she sung back and forth. She just wished she could let it all go but no matter where she went the memories would follow. She heard footsteps behind her and smiled sadly while she kept her eyes closed.

" You've lost your touch Dark Angel. I can here you. "

" It's been too long now to keep the things we learnt in fear. " Tori replied.

" Hmmm, maybe for some. For me I think I will keep those lessons for years to come. "

" You have to let it all go. "

" You think it that easy? " she asked still swinging back and forth.

" No. But I know you can accept what happened and move on. "

" ... "

" Luna, what you planning on doing? " he asked coming to stand in front of her. She opened her eyes and met his dark gaze.

" I don't know. I think I will travel again and every time I start to brood over the past I will pick up my things and move on until I get distracted. "

" So you'll become a drifter? "

" Mmmmm, seems so. " she replied with a small smile.

" No. You can't. " Tori replied.

" You have no say in it Dark Angel. " she stood up and wrapped her arm around his neck and planted her mouth on his surprising the hell out of him.

" Hmmm, " she smiled coyly up at him. " I've always wanted to do that. " she kissed his cheek a quick kiss and then stepped away.

" See you maybe in a couple of years. Wish those love birds my love and my congratulations. " she waved as she walked away her hips swaying.

Dark eyes watched as she left...

He arrived at his apartment and looked at the outside. No one seemed to be home but yet... He walked around to his window and looked at the drain pipe. There was a sassy red ribbon tied on it with a note on it. He smiled as he opened it and read the few words and then closed the note and headed off in the direction of down town Tomoeda.

He arrived at the flashy club/restaurant and shook his head with a sigh. What on earth was she up to now. He walked inside and heard the tell tale of music blasting through the sound system. He heard laughter and cheers as the beat pumped out fast and hard. He walked into the shadowed bar and smiled at Jamie as he wiped up a table. Jamie returned the smile and motioned for him to head on in. Li walked into the club section and paused. Leiko, Astal and Alexis were all up dancing on the bar to the music with his fiancée.

His soon to be wife was wearing something that should have been called sin and was moving her hips and her body to the beat while men and some women sat drinking and cheering them on. The lights flashed and caught the fire red in her hair. When had that happened he wondered. She had been a brunette last night while they had fallen asleep.

She looked up at their gazes locked and she smiled a slow seductive smile that made his blood go hot and his face flush. She twisted and danced and beckoned him over. His feet moved without him knowing it as she danced. She slid off the bar and reached up on her toes so she could kiss him. Behind them Astal and Leiko shared looks. Astal stuck her finger in her mouth which made Lexi giggle.

Sakura shot them all a look before she dragged Li's chin down so she could kiss him again. When he came up for air, he cleared his head and then gave her a reprimanding look.

" Honey aren't you forgetting something about today? " he said running his hands through her hair.

" I know what today is. I just wanted to have some fun before hand. " she replied pouting slightly.

" But every one is waiting Sakura. " Li stated shaking his head.

" We'll get there in time. " she said and went behind the bar and pulled out three beers and gave them to Astalte, Leiko and Alexi.

" Now I can go. " she smiled and took Li's hand in hers. " I just wanted to settle a few things before I become Mrs Li. "

" If we hurry we can stop people from committing bloody murder. " Li said and then paused thoughtfully.

" I thought you gave up the whole 'Ying Fa' persona? " he played with her red hair.

" I thought it would be fun to go wild once in a while. Just for old time's sake. " she heard three people gag and spit out the beer they had just consumed.

" What the - this is awful! Leiko where the hell did you buy this crap from?!! " Astalte demanded trying not to gag.

" It tastes like soy sauce and something vile! " Alexi cried.

Li shot Sakura a look as she started to walk out of the club.

" You just didn't - ? " he questioned as he ran to catch up to her. He opened the door for her. She breezed through and shot him a sassy grin over her shoulder.

" RACE YA!!" she yelled as she took off like a rocket.

" Oi! Oi! " Li yelled. " You need a groom to get married! " he called after her.

Her laughter drifted down the street as he ran to catch up to her.

God life was great.

------------------------------------------

_Six Months Later . . . _

Tori was fixing his car in the garage listening to music when the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He stopped working and pulled back from under the hood of the car. He turned and saw her standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

" Hello Dark Angel. " her voice was like a caress on his parched memory. " I'm back. "

THE END

FOR REAL

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

BW2 Thank God, it's finally done. I have spent all day and all night on it and now it is nearly midnight. Dancingwind forever I hope you and your friends appreciate the trouble I went though to get this done. This chapter is for you guys.

So there you have it. It is finally done and I can finally stop worrying about people flaming me with death threats because of my late updates. Did you guys like the ending? I was quite proud of the way it turned out. I laughed at the part where Sakura got the three girls with the soy sauce again like she did with Li in the first story.

I don't think that there will be a sequel to this, (sorry Dancingwind) but I'm not completely ruling it out either. If I ever think of a plot I may just write it. At the moment I'm too concerned with writing my trilogy. I've only got seven chapters of it done so far, so I'll have to work on it now.

If you have any more questions email me or review me and I will answer them. I'm too tired now to write anything.

Good night dedicated fans. I'll return one day.

Please review


End file.
